Nuestro Deseo Cumplido
by Sarahi99
Summary: Dos mejores amigas tienen una pijamada en la casa de una de ellas y de repente aparece una "estrella fugaz" y ellas al ser fanáticas de Naruto desean ir a ese universo sin saber que . . . ese deseo se ara realidad. ¡Nuevo capitulo subido! ¡La cosa se empezara a poner seria en Akatsuki!
1. El Inicio de Todo

**¡Konichiwa! Mi nombre es Sarahi99 y este es mi primer Fic**

**Título: Nuestro deseo Cumplido**

**Nombre de capitulo: El Inicio de Todo**

**Autora: Sarahi99**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-hablan-

-(piensan)-

(nota de la autora ^^)

*~*~*~*Cambio de escena y/o narración*~*~*

**Sin más que decir que disfruten de la historia ^ ^**

*~*~*~*Narrado por mi*~*~*~*

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, me levante temprano, me cambie y aliste para ir a la Secundaria. . . ¿Mi nombre? Bueno mi nombre es Sarahí curso 2° de Secundaria, tengo 13 años, mido 1.65 m, tengo el cabello castaño claro, corto hasta los hombros y ondulado (y muy rebelde, el muy maldito nunca hace lo que yo quiero) y ojos cafés.

*~*~* Ya en la Secundaria*~*~*

Ya era hora del Receso, me senté en las bancas donde siempre me siento a esperar a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Sara-chan! —Gritaba una voz femenina acercándose a mí, era una chica de 14 años, mide 1.67m, cabello castaño claro, también corto hasta los hombros y ojos cafés. ¿Su nombre? Karla Elizabeth pero le gusta que le digan Japón (adivinen porque) pero yo le digo. . .

— ¡Japón-oneesama! — Le conteste (le llamo onessama porque la considero una hermana mayor aunque no lo sea)

Las 2 somos buenas amigas desde primer año de Secundaria, Japón y yo amamos el anime, ella es una Otaku pero yo no me considero una (ya que me falta mucho por aprender) pero si me considero fanática de Naruto y Japón-onessama igual

Oye ¿hiciste la tarea de historia? — Me pregunto Japón

— ¡Kuso! ¡Se me olvido! — Dije asustada

— ¿Otra vez leyendo Fics hasta tarde? — Me pregunto ella como si ya supiera la respuesta. . . y la sabía

— ¡Es que el ItaHina es muy bonito! ¡No sabes cómo mola esa pareja! ¡No sabes cómo desearía que en verdad existiera esta pareja tan Kawaii! — Le dije

— ¡Y yo que por fin Kishimoto-sama haga ShikaTema! —

—Bueno ya Japon-onessama, yo también desearía que existiera el ShikaTema. . . pero yo hablo en el anime, en los fics no cuenta, pero aun así como mola la pareja nwn— Le conteste

—Bueno como sea Sara-chan, me preguntaba ¿Qué pasaría si por "X" razón termináramos en un anime? ¿Cuál sería? — Me pregunto curiosa

—Supongo que el de Naruto, me gusta mucho la serie— Conteste automáticamente

—Si ¡Seria genial! — Contesto ella emocionada

—Bueno como sea Japon-oneesama, me preguntaba y si de verdad fuéramos al mundo de Naruto ¿A quién quisieras toparte primero? ¿A los Akatsukis o a Konoha? — Le pregunte

—Por supuesto que a los sexys de los Akatsukis — Me respondió con una. . . ¿cara pervertida?

— (Okey ver tanto Hentai y Yaoi ya le afectaron el cerebro) — Pensaba para mis adentros — errr si como sea a mí también me gustaría conocer a los Akatsukis en persona— Le dije

—Y conocer a Deidara —

—A Sasori —

—A Hidan —

—A Kisame —

—A Tobi —

—A Konan —

—A Pein —

—Al Sexy-Ídolo-Uchiha— Silencio fue lo que se escuchó de parte de Japón al escuchar lo que dije — ¿Qué? Admite que es un buen apodo para lo sexy que es Itachi — Le dije

—No pues en eso tienes razón — Me contesto

—Bueno Japón fuera de eso ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy en mi casa? — Le pregunte feliz

— ¡Claro! ¿Y veremos Yaoi? — Me pregunto con otra de esas caras pervertidas

—Japón— Le dije con un tono de voz que se asemejaba a una advertencia

— Jejeje ya pues enserio ¿Veremos Code Geass? — Me pregunto esperanzada

—Si claro ¿Por qué no? Si es uno de mis animes Favoritos— Le conteste con una sonrisa

Ya fuera de esa conversación le pedí la tarea que no hice por andar pegada en la lectura NADA que ver con Historia y también por andar de floja y me la paso. Después toco el timbre y apenas si alcance a terminar la tarea. Y así paso el día en la Secundaria

*~*~* Ya en mi casa *~*~*

Ya en mi casa hice la tarea, me cambie, comí y arregle una cama para cuando llegara Japón, ya terminado eso me puse a jugar videojuegos en lo que llegaba mi oneesama.

*Sonido del Timbre*

— ¡Ya voy! — Grite y fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba mi onessama

— ¡Lista para ver Anime Sara-chan! — Me pregunto gritando Japón

—Yo nací Lista ^^ — Le respondí con esas típicas poses de Gai-sensei — Bueno ya vamos a mi cuarto —

Y a la velocidad de la luz (literalmente) llegamos a mi cuarto

*~*~* En mi cuarto *~*~*

Estuvimos viendo animes como Code Geass, Death Note, Mirai Nikki, Elfen Lied y Naruto, también jugamos videojuegos y vimos una que otra peli de terror pero como a mí me dan miedo las quitamos pero en cambio pusimos películas de Zombies (como molan las pelis de Zombies y más si es Resident Evil) y así pasamos nuestra "Pijamada", ya eran las 11:30 pm y todavía no nos queríamos dormir.

— ¡Mira Sara-chan una estrella fugaz! — Me grito emocionada Japón al ver una estrella fugaz ya que rara vez se ven y dicen que conceden deseos

— ¡Si! ¡Rápido pide un deseo! — Le dije emocionada ya que como ya dije rara vez se ven

— (Deseo que Japón/Sara y yo podamos ir al mundo de Naruto y conocer a nuestros personajes favoritos) — Pensamos Japón y yo al mismo tiempo

— ¿Ya lo pediste Sara-chan? — Me pregunto Japón

—Si ya lo hice— Le respondí emocionada

—Que bien. . . oye. . . no tienes. . . —bostezo— ¿sueño? — Me pregunto al parecer muy somnolienta Japón

Bostece en respuesta— Al parecer sí. . . qué raro. . . —Bostece de nuevo—. . . hace unos minutos teníamos la energía al 100% y ahora. . . —bostece—. . . parecemos como si no hubiéramos dormido en días—bostece—

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. . . por qué no creo aguantar más rato despierta. . . —Me sugirió Japón entre bostezos

—Si será lo mejor —

Y diciendo esto las 2 nos fuimos a la cama despreocupadamente.

*~*~* Cuarto de Reyna / Narrado en tercera persona *~*~*

Ya eran las 11:56 pm, las 2 chicas estaban dormidas plácidamente en sus camas.

11:57 pm Todo está muy tranquilo.

11:58 pm, la tranquilidad desaparece, de repente debajo de las camas de las 2 chicas aparece un gran círculo del tamaño de las 2 camas, con extraños símbolos que brillan cegadoramente y, para su suerte, estaban las 2 dormidas o si no ya estarían ciegas.

11:59 pm, los extraños símbolos brillan cada vez más y más al grado de ya no ver las 2 chicas que se encontraban durmiendo en las camas.

12 pm en punto, la luz desaparece junto con los extraños símbolos y el gran círculo. . . pero también . . . se llevó consigo a las 2 chicas que estaban en esas 2 camas que ahora se encontraban vacías.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Y si no, hare lo mejor que pueda para que les guste**

**Esperare ansiosa reviews ^^**

**Sarahi99 se despide, que tengan buen día y cuídense ¡Sayonara!**

**PD: Mi querido amigo LelouchGeass lo prometido es deuda aquí está la historia de la que te hable, esperare tu review y la continuación de tus historias que me han dado inspiración para hacer este historia ^^ Te Quiero Mucho amigo! ;)**


	2. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y quien eres tu?

**¡Konichiwa! Mi nombre es Sarahi99 y este es mi primer Fic**

**Titulo: Nuestro deseo Cumplido**

**Nombre de capitulo: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú?**

**Autora: Sarahi99**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede tener grosería**

**Sin más que decir que disfruten de la historia**

*~*~* Narrado por Japón*~*~*

No sé qué hora era pero no me importaba, aun tenía mucho sueño y no me quería levantar, lo bueno que hoy es Sábado porque estaba tan cansada con las tareas constantes de la profe de Ciencias Física, y espero que nadie profane mi santa paz.

Pero al parecer no escucharon mis plegarias ya que unos cegadores rayos de luz interrumpen mi sueño y por ende abrí los ojos poco a poco pero aun somnolienta me levante a ir al baño. . . ¿Cuán grata fue mi sorpresa que en vez de baño encontré un árbol con el cual me golpeé la nariz?

— ¡Que rayos! — Grite adolorida por el golpe que me di— ¿De dónde salió este árbol? — Me pregunte a mí misma sin comprender como rayos un árbol había aparecido en el cuarto. . . pero fue ahí donde comprendí que no estaba en el cuarto de Sara-chan sino mas bien. . . ¿En un bosque? — (¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?)— Me preguntaba mentalmente aun sin comprender — ¿¡Por Kami-sama donde estoy!? — Gritaba alterada

— ¿Japón eres tú? — Me preguntaba una voz femenina, no era muy conocida para mi esa voz, pero pensaba que de seguro era Sara-chan pues solo ella me decía así— ¿Japón de verdad eres tú? — Me preguntaba la misma voz pero no veía a mi amiga si no a una mujer de unos 21 años, tenía buen cuerpo y una piel que se asemejaba a la porcelana, su ropa consistía en un vestido color rojo de cuello sin mangas un poco ajustado a su figura llegando hasta medio muslo con una pequeña abertura en la pierna derecha que dejaba ver un short negro corto, en la cintura llevaba una riñonera en la parte de atrás de color negra y una bolsa porta-kunais en la abertura de su pierna derecha, botas negras con un tacón un poco alto que llegaban casi a la rodilla y vendas en los brazos de color negro como los lleva Rock Lee hasta un poco más arriba del codo y otras que sobresalían de las botas hasta llegar un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era muy hermosa pero lo que más me llamo la atención era su peinado, ¡se parecía mucho a Madara Uchiha en eso! . . . y algo en mi interior me decía que esa mujer era Sara-chan, no me pregunten porque, simplemente. . . lo sé.

— ¿Sara-chan eres tú? — Le pregunte esperando una afirmación de su parte— (O por favor Kami-sama que sea ella)— Pensaba angustiada

—Si Japón soy yo. . . creo— Dijo esto último en un susurro pero yo la pude escuchar claramente

— ¿Sara-chan que te paso? — Le pregunte con temor a saber pero al mismo tiempo con mucha curiosidad

—La verdad no sé cómo es que tengo esta apariencia pero si te soy sincera es como me imaginaba que sería si fuera al mundo de Naruto, ¿Y qué me dices tú? Si tú también has cambiado de apariencia apariencia Japon-oneesama — Me dijo Reyna-chan

La curiosidad me invadió cuando Sara-chan dijo eso así que me acerque a un lago que estaba cerca de nosotros y me vi reflejada en él. . . o más bien vi a Saruke reflejada en él, el personaje que invente para Naruto, era justo como me la había imaginado, tenía buen cuerpo y bonita cara, pelo rojo y peinada con una larga y esponjosa coleta que llegaba un poco más debajo de mi cuello y situado en mi lado izquierdo y unos flequillos que enmarcaban mi rostro pero de tal forma que ocultaba mis ojos, ¡Incluso tenía el Rinnegan! , vestía una camiseta de manga corta roja y abajo una camisa de rejilla, un short cortó hasta medio muslo de color negro, unas calcetas de rejilla y tenis negros. . . pero tenía la apariencia de una chica de 17 años

— ¡Genial! ¡Es justo como me imaginaba que sería si estuviera en el mundo de Naruto! ay como me gustaría estar ahí — Decía emocionada

—Japón aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? — Me preguntaba con una voz muy seria raro en ella, bueno en realidad siempre es seria pero no TAN seria— Si estamos en un bosque, con la apariencia exactamente igual a como nos imaginamos si fuéramos al mundo de Naruto ¿Dónde crees que estamos? — Me pregunto con ironía

—¿En cámara escondida? — Le dije despreocupadamente

Caída estilo anime fue lo que vi de Sara-chan al escuchar mi respuesta ¿Qué acaso. . . no respondí bien?

—Japón ¿eres o te haces? — Me dijo

—. . . me hago —

—. . . —

—. . . —

—Que problemática eres mujer — Me dijo Reyna-chan con voz de fastidio

—Si bueno como sea y ¿Cómo es que llegamos al mundo de Naruto? — Le pregunte sin saber porque estábamos aquí

—No lo sé . . . ayer fue un día normal como cualquier otro — Empezó a decir Reyna-chan

—No hubo nada fuera de lo normal. . . a menos que. . . — Mi cara se volvió de asombro al comprender como llegamos aquí ¿Y cómo no? Si no todos los días al pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz y al día después descubres que se hizo realidad — Yo creí que eso de que se cumplían los deseos que se le piden a una estrella fugaz era un mito —Decía aun en shock

—Pues ahora sabemos que a veces los mitos no siempre son mitos— Me dijo ella con una voz seria

—Sara-chan ¿Por qué estás tan seria? No es normal que seas tan seria, estamos atascadas en el Mundo de Naruto, ¡Y tú estás seria! — Le grite alterada

—Bájale a tu Bipolaridad Japon-oneesama, en estos momentos cruciales hay que mantener la calma, si perdemos la cabeza estaremos aún más alteradas de lo que ya estamos— Me contesto con su típica seriedad

—En eso tienes razón Sara-chan— Le conteste

—Midori — Me dijo aun seria

—¿Qué? — Le pregunte sin entender

—Midori, llámame Midori, Midori Tsukiyo, ese es el nombre de mi personaje, además sería extraño que andemos por ahí y usemos nuestros verdaderos nombres, pero aunque no fuera así, siempre quise llamarme Midori. . . aunque sea en este mundo —Me dijo seria con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

—En ese caso llámame Saruke Hideki—

—Si. . . bueno como sea Saruke-chan. . . — No termino de decir ya que yo la interrumpí

— ¿Qué paso con el oneesama que siempre me dices? — Le pregunte sin entender ya que SIEMPRE me ha dicho oneesama

—Saruke no te puedo llamar oneesama ya que oneesama significa respetable hermana mayor y, a como yo lo veo, soy 4 años mayor que tu y se vería raro que te dijera así ¿no crees? — Me dijo con una sonrisa

—Y tú me dices Bipolar— Le dije irónica

—A esto no se le llama Bipolaridad. . . o bueno Saruke tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos aquí pueden haber ninjas y nosotras ni siquiera sabemos defendernos — Me dijo ella

— ¿Y qué? Con el Rinnegan basta y sobra— Le dije confiada y con un aire de superioridad

— ¿Y sabes cómo utilizarlo? — Iba a responder pero ella se me adelanto — No claro que no, no sabes utilizarlo y aunque supieras no sabrías controlarlo después de todo solo eres una novata en el asunto—

— ¿Midori-chan porque siempre eres tan directa? — Le pregunte deprimida ya que después de todo ella tenía razón ¿Cómo utilizar algo tan poderoso pero que ni siquiera sabes utilizar?

—Seamos sinceras Saruke-chan lo que digo no es más que la cruda verdad, no sabes cómo utilizar tu Kekkei Genkai y yo. . . bueno yo invente uno, pero no tengo idea de cómo funciona, siquiera se moldear chackra— Dijo con una voz seria . . . pero yo la conocía . . . ella estaba deprimida pero no lo demostraba

—Tranquila tal vez yo pueda darte unas clases sobre eso — Le dije con una sonrisa

— ¿Clases? ¿Clases del verbo escuela? — Me pregunto fastidiada — Odio la escuela pero. . . si con eso vamos a sobrevivir pues ya que — Lo dijo con un tono de aburrimiento

—Bueno, comencemos — Inhale un poco y comencé a hablar — El chackra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chackra que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chackra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chackra en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chackra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar en el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.  
Chackra es la forma resultante de la energía cuando dos otras formas de energía de mezclan entre sí. Las dos energías se conocen como Energía Física y Energía Espiritual. La Energía Física se obtiene de las células del cuerpo y se puede aumentar mediante la capacitación, las estimulantes y el ejercicio. La Energía Espiritual se deriva de la conciencia de la mente, es decir, el alma, y se puede aumentar a través del estudio, la meditación y la experiencia. Tener estas dos energías se vuelve más poderoso con el uso causando la creación de un chackra más poderoso. Por lo tanto, la práctica de una técnica repetidamente, la acumulación de experiencia, la construcción de la propia energía espiritual, y por lo tanto permitiendo que más chackra se creara. Como resultado, el ninja es capaz de hacer que la misma técnica pero con más potencia. Este mismo ciclo se aplica a la energía física, pero esta vez, en lugar de hacer las cosas como la meditación, el ninja puede ejercitar su cuerpo.  
Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chackra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chackra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el jutsu elemental. La mayoría de los ninjas tienen una afinidad natural con un tipo de chackra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chackra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad. Hay seis tipos básicos, cada uno más fuerte y más débil a otro, cinco se han mostrado hasta ahora, pero sus relaciones, debilidades y fortalezas de los demás son explorados, el sexto es el Yin y el Yang y el equilibrio de las energías mentales y físicas. Además de estos seis elementos, algunos Kekkei Genkai y Kekkei Tota pueden mesclar chackra elemental para formar nuevos elementos, tales como el Hielo, Madera, Lava, Vapor, Tormenta, Quemar, Explosivo, Infierno, Cristal y Polvo en el caso del Kekkei Tota. Si bien muchos ninja pueden utilizar más de un tipo de chackra elemental, estos no se pueden utilizar simultáneamente o al mismo tiempo, pues requiere gran concentración y por ende es muy difícil de lograr.  
De los muchos tipos diferentes de técnicas, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dojutsu, y así sucesivamente, todos requieren el uso de chackra. Sin embargo, el Taijutsu es diferente, por lo general no requiere uso alguno de chackra; la resistencia es todo lo que necesita. Mientras que el ninja todavía necesita una cantidad de chackra para vivir, el taijutsu regular no requiere ningún tipo de moldeo por activación o manipulación de chackra. Un ataque normal como un puñetazo o una patada cae en esta categoría técnica.  
Se dice que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos fue el primero en desentrañar los misterios del chackra. — Tome algo de aire ya que hable demasiado pero lo que me tenía sorprendida era ¿De dónde rayos había sacado tal información? Y al parecer "Midori" también pensaba igual ya que tenía una cara de incredulidad y asombro

—¿De donde rayos sacaste tanta información? Porque de que lo sacaste de tu memoria eso que te lo crea otro porque yo no me lo trago — Me dijo aun sorprendida pero con voz seria

—Te juro que no tengo idea simplemente me llego así como así— Le conteste aun pasmada

Debo asumir que lo que me acabas de decir no es ni la mitad de lo que debo de saber ¿verdad? — Me pregunto ella

—En eso tienes toda la razón, apenas te he dicho que es el chackra, aun nos falta ver como controlar el chackra y la manipulación de su forma— Le conteste algo aburrida después de todo es cansado decir este tipo de cosas

—Por mi está bien —

—Bien sigamos con el control del Chackra, el Moldeo del Chackra consiste en la extracción de los dos tipos de energías de cada célula del cuerpo y la conciencia de la mente, luego mezclarlas dentro del individuo. La cantidad de cada energía difiere según el tipo de técnica que los ninjas desean ejecutar. En otras palabras, un ninja podría crear chackra en exceso o poco según la determinada técnica, lo que resulta que el chackra se utiliza en forma ineficiente o no. Además, incluso si un ninja es capaz de moldear la cantidad correcta de chackra si no pueden manipular el chackra correctamente, la técnica deseada no será eficaz o no se ejecutara en absoluto. El desperdicio de energía también crea puntos débiles, como el agotamiento precoz, que pudieran obstaculizar la capacidad del ninja para combatir a largo plazo batallas. Métodos generales de formación para la mejora de moldeo de uno y la manipulación de chackra es la concentración en una hoja, trepar a los árboles, y los ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua.  
Como una etapa intermedia, algunos ninjas pueden manipular parcialmente su chackra. Esto significa que pueden utilizar su chackra, pero no lo controlan eficazmente, lo que resulta en una técnica mal ejecutada —

—Un buen ejemplo es cuando Naruto trata de usar el Jutsu de Replica en la Academia. — Dijo Midori

—Así es, bueno prosigo. Para manipular su chackra con más facilidad, se pueden utilizar sellos de la mano. Con estos Sellos Manuales, los usuarios pueden controlar su chackra con una mayor eficiencia, lo que les permite ejecutar sus técnicas de forma más eficaz. Las distintas técnicas también requieren el uso de sellos de la mano diferentes.  
Cuando se crea un ninjutsu, existen dos métodos de control de Chackra que se conoce como. . . — No termine ya que fui interrumpida

—Eso lo puedo decir yo — Dijo Midori — Se conocen como la Manipulación de la Forma y la Transformación de la Naturaleza:  
° La Manipulación de Chackra permite el control de la forma, el movimiento y la potencia de chackra.  
° La Transformación de la Naturaleza generalmente se refiere a cambiar las propiedades físicas del chackra en un elemento. También está la transformación de la naturaleza del Yin y el Yang, que trata de cambiar la relación de las energías espirituales y físicas dentro de los chackras.  
Estos dos métodos puedes aplicarse por separado o en conjunto con el fin de crear una técnica.  
El termino general para el moldeo exacta y adecuada de manipulación de chackra se llama "control de chackra". Las personas con control de chackra expertos suelen ser ninjas Médicos o Ninjas Sensor, los cuales requiere de un control extremo sobre el chackra para ser eficaz. El Genjutsu al parecer, también requiere de buen control de chackra.  
Una buena manera de aumentar el chackra en el cuerpo es saber en qué lado gira el Chackra, dado a que este gira en espiral. Ya sea para saber si girar a la izquierda i hacia la derecha depende de la forma en el cabello del usuario crece, si a la derecha o a la izquierda, esto me recuerda al capítulo donde Jiraiya le enseño a Naruto el Rasengan — Dijo ella como perdida en sus recuerdos — O bueno como sea, retomando esto, un oponente puede neutralizar una técnica mediante la absorción y la inversión de la rotación del chackra dentro de su propio cuerpo. — Finalizo ella

—Así es, ahora finalizado el saber que es el control del chackra empecemos con la manipulación de la Forma.  
La Manipulación de la Forma es un empleo avanzado del chackra en donde la persona puede controlar el movimiento y potencial del chackra. —

—Un buen ejemplo de esto sería el Rasengan que consiste en hacer girar el chackra a una alta velocidad para después comprimirla en forma de una esfera, este jutsu es considerado como el máximo nivel de la transformación de la forma, también el raikiri o chidori supone un magnífico ejemplo de cómo moldear chackra — Dijo Midori

—Bien ya finalizado esto deberíamos empezar con entrenar nuestra Energía Espiritual — Le sugerí pero ella me interrumpió

—La meditación —murmuro ella

—Sí, tendremos que meditar, es muy problemático pero tendremos que hacer para sentir el chackra en nuestro interior— Y diciendo esto Midori y yo tomamos una pose de meditación y empezamos a meditar.

*~*~* Mismo bosque/Narrado en tercera persona *~*~*

Paso 1 larga hora en la que las dos mujeres meditaban para fortificar su energía espiritual y sentir su chackra

—Saruke ¿Tú también lo estas sintiendo? — Le pregunto Midori a Saruke

—Sí, siento como el chackra corre por todo mi cuerpo— Contesto Saruke

—Bueno creo que ya terminamos con esto de la meditación ahora ¿Qué sigue? — Pregunto Midori

—Sigue la energía física o bien el Taijutsu — Contesto Saruke

—Eso no me preocupa mucho mi personaje es experta en Taijut. . . — No termino Midori

¿Qué sucede Midori? — Le pregunto Saruke a Midori

—Siento unas presencias. . . presencias muy poderosas y están cerca de nosotras, a unos pocos kilómetros— Dijo Midori en un susurro que Saruke pudo escuchar

— ¿Cuántos son?— Pregunto Saruke con seriedad

—No estoy segura pero. . . creo que son 2 — Contesto Midori

—Con creer no nos ayudara en nada, será mejor que nos movamos antes que nos encuentren — Sugirió Saruke

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Susurro Midori para después moverse sigilosamente hacia los arboles — Saruke no nos dará tiempo para irnos será mejor escondernos ya están muy cerca. —

—Está bien escondámonos en aquellos arbustos y espero que no nos encuentren — Susurro con algo de miedo Saruke

— ¡Joder! ¿El Maldito Líder no nos puede dejar un día libre?, si quiere saber que era esa extraña luz que apareció en este bosque ¿Por qué no lo busca él? — ¡Joder Jashin-sama lo castigara! — Gritaba cabreado un albino de ojos violetas

— (Genial de todas las personas que nos teníamos que topar nos topamos con el Religioso Masoquista de Hidan) — Pensaba Midori rodando los ojos

— (O por Kami-sama ¡es Hidan! Y donde esta Hidan esta Kakuzu ¿Pero donde estará el primo de Don Cangrejo?) — Pensaba Saruke

— ¡Ya cállate Hidan que tu maldito Dios no existe! — Gritaba "el primo de Don Cangrejo"

— ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡No le hables así a Jashin-sama o te castigara! — Gritaba Hidan

—Es lo que siempre dices y tu Inexistente Dios no me ha castigado — Dijo con ironía Kakuzu

— ¡Joder! Pero veras que un día de estos lo hará — Decía Hidan

—Como sea ay que buscar lo que venimos a buscar, el Líder dijo que de la extraña luz vio a 2 siluetas humanas y que lo más seguro era que fueran mujeres— Dijo Kakuzu

Midori y Saruke tragaron grueso ¿Qué Pein las estaba buscando? No eso debe ser coincidencia

—Esto debe de ser una coincidencia — Susurro Saruke

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias Saruke, solo lo inevitable — Susurro Midori

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto en un susurro Saruke

—Quiero decir que antes de pedir nuestro deseo, deseamos conocer a los Akatsuki así que como veras, los vamos a conocer — Dijo calmadamente Midori

— ¡Como puedes estar tan calmada Midori! — Susurro Saruke levantando un poco la voz

—Baja la voz Saruke o nos van a encontrar — Susurro Midori

—No será necesario — Dijo una voz rasposa detrás de ellas — Ya las encontramos — Y diciendo esto Kakuzu las noqueo y las dejo inconscientes

— ¡Joder ya era hora de que las encontráramos! — Decía Hidan

—Ya cállate Hidan y llevémoslas con el Líder — Dijo Kakuzu para seguidamente llevarse entre los hombros a Midori

— ¡Joder solo lo hago porque ya quiero regresar! — Dijo Hidan para después llevarse de la misma manera a Saruke

**Continuara**

**Muajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció? Si lo se me pase casi todo el capítulo con clases de Chackra pero era para que entendieran mejor cómo se maneja esto del Chackra**

**Agradesco por sus reviews a:**

_**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**_

_**Rin taisho asakura**_

_**Mitzuki14**_

_**Y a mi amigo LelouchGeass**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Sin más que decir Sarahi99 de despide, que tengan un buen día, cuídense y Sayonara!**


	3. ¡Llegamos a la Cueva Akatsuki!

**¡Konichiwa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo señor! Ok no**

**Bien mis queridos lectores aquí les tengo el tercer capi! ¡Hurra!**

**Me tarde porque estaba en constantes peleas mentales diciéndome: Hey pon esto, quita esto y agrega esto, no, no quedo bien mejor cambia esto y pon esto, etc., pero al menos ya lo tengo.**

**Título: Nuestro Deseo Cumplido**

**Autora: Sarahi99**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me jodio la vida al enterarme que Tobi era Obito**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-hablan-

-(piensan)-

-** Habla Zetsu Negro / Verdadera voz de Tobi / Voz de ultratumba muajajaja-**

**-.-.-Flashback/ Narrado por -.-.-**

**Bueno ya sin más que decir que disfruten de la historia**

*~*~* En la Akatsuki Cueva / En la oficina de Pain / Narrado en tercera persona *~*~*

01:00 pm.

Se podía ver a una angustiada Konan viendo a Pein moverse de un lado a otro por su despacho algo impaciente

—Tranquilízate Pein veras las encontraran— Decía Konan para calmarlo

— ¿Pero qué tal si nos las encuentran Konan? ¿Qué tal si ya no están ahí? —Preguntaba Pein aun impaciente

—Aun así las encontraran —Dijo Konan con una voz algo dudosa.

— ¿Las encontraran? Konan buscamos a 2 mujeres que ni siquiera sabemos su apariencia entre millones de mujeres — Dijo Pein alterado —Y si no las encontramos no sé qué podría hacer _el _para encontrarlas —Decía Pein aún más alterado

—Deberías tranquilizarte**, **si esos 2 no las encuentran al atardecer yo mismo iré a buscarlas— Decían Zetsu saliendo del piso

—Está bien eso me tranquiliza un poco, puedes retirarte Zetsu — Le dijo Pein a Zetsu

—No entiendo — Murmuro Pein cuando Zetsu se había ido

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Pein? — Le preguntaba Konan

—Por qué _el_ esta tan interesado en esas 2 mujeres— Decía serio Pein para después sentarse en su silla y meditar un poco la situación

*~*~* En la Akatsuki Cueva / Recibidor*~*~*

— ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¿Se ha enterado? ¿Se ha enterado? — Preguntaba un Tobi llegando corriendo hacia su senpai y gritando a todo pulmón

— (O no es Tobi!) — Pensaba Deidara una vez que Tobi llego con el

— ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¿Se ha enterado? ¿Se ha enterado? — Volvía a repetir Tobi

— ¡Deja de gritar que no estoy sordo! — Le gritaba Deidara

— ¡Senpai no se enoje con Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Le dijo Tobi

—Bueno ya como sea Tobi ¿Qué es exactamente de lo que me tengo que enterar? — Pregunto curioso Deidara

— ¿Senpai no se enteró? — Pregunto Tobi

—No —

—Pues. . . ¿No le dijeron? —

—No — Dijo Deidara algo impaciente

—Fíjese que. . . ¿No le contaron? —

—No — Dijo Deidara ya perdiendo la paciencia

— ¿No. . .? — No termino Tobi ya que Deidara lo interrumpió

— ¡Hay ya cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeeeras! — Grito ya enojado Deidara

—Guarda Silencio Deidara — Decía una voz seria a las espaldas de Deidara

— ¡Tú no me callas Uchiha! — Grito cabreado Deidara

— ¡Tú no le levantas la voz a Itachi! — Grito Kisame saliendo de Jashin sabe dónde para defender a su compañero Itachi

— ¡Tú no me callas maldito Shushi! — Le grito Deidara a Kisame

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! — Grito Kisame enojado

— ¿O sea que además de Feo estas sordo? Te dije ¡Shushi! — Le Grito Deidara a Kisame

—¡Ya deja en paz a Kisame Deidara! — Grito Itachi a Deidara al ver como Kisame se iba a un muro deprimido además que nadie ¡NADIE! Insultaba ni hacía sentir mal a Kisame . . . solo el

— ¡Ya te dije que no me callo maldito Uchiha! — Le grito Deidara a Itachi

— ¡Tobi cree que Itachi-san, Kisame-san y Deidara-senpai no deberían de pelear! — Grito Tobi para que lo escucharan con tal pelea — ¡Tobi quiere que se detengan! — Decía Tobi

— ¡Ya deténganse! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Pregunto Zetsu saliendo del suelo

— ¡Que te importa maldita planta Bipolar! — Gritaron Kisame y Deidara al unisonó

— ¡Como nos llamaron! **¡Malditos hijos de su puta madre!** — Gritaron los Zetsus enojados

— ¡Con mi mama no te metas! — Gritaron Kisame,Deidara e Itachi para después iniciar una pelea entre los 4

5 minutos después se veían a shockeado y moreteado Deidara, a un quemado Zetsu, a un Kisame con cortaduras pero nada grabe y a un Itachi. . . sin ni un rasguño

¡Deidara-senpai! ¿Ya se siente mejor? — Pregunto Tobi

—. . . — Silencio fue la respuesta de Deidara

—Tomare eso como un sí. . . ahora que Tobi se acuerda. . . ¡Senpais! ¿Se enteraron que Kakuzu-san y Hidan-san salieron a buscar a 2. . .? —No termino de decir Tobi ya que Deidara lo interrumpió

—No me interesa — Dijo Deidara

— ¡Pero Senpai! Kakuzu-san y Hidan-san traerán a 2. . . — Tampoco termino de decir Tobi ya que Kisame,Zetsu y Deidara se lo impidieron

— ¡Que no nos interesa! — Gritaron los 3 antes nombrados para después irse acompañados por Itachi

— (¡Por qué Mierda no me hacen caso!. . . o bueno que se enteren ellos mismos) — Pensaba "Tobi" para después esconderse entre las sombras

2:00 pm

— ¡Joder! ¡Ya era hora de que llegáramos! — Decía Hidan una vez que llegaron a la Akatsuki Cueva

—Ya cállate Hidan y llevémoslas con el Líder — Dijo Kakuzu refiriéndose a Midori y Saruke

—Está bien ya que — Dijo el Masoquista para seguidamente ir con Kakuzu a la oficina del líder

*~*~* Akatsuki Cueva / Oficina de Pein *~*~*

— ¿Cuánto más van a tardar esos 2 para traer a esas 2 personas? —Se preguntaba Pein en voz alta

—Pein, ya están aquí — Dijo Konan entrando a la oficina

—Está bien Konan, hazlos pasar — Dijo Pein

—Está bien — Me dijo para seguidamente dejar pasar a Kakuzu y Hidan cargando a las 2 personas que quería ver

—Líder, aquí esta lo que nos encargó — Dijo Kakuzu

—Está bien, llévenlas a uno de los cuartos, cuando despierten hablare con ellas — Les dijo Pein a Kakuzu y Hidan

— ¡Joder! O sea que las trajimos hasta aquí ¿para nada?, nos pudo haber dicho que las quería en una de las habitaciones, de seguro las quiere violar ¿Verdad?

— ¡No digas estupideces Hidan! — Gritaba enojado Pein, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar así del?

— ¡A mí no me calla puto Li. . .! — No termino Hidan ya que Kakuzu se lo llevo de la oficina de Pein a rastras

— No se cómo es que los aguanto— Murmuraba Pein una vez que la pareja Zombie se fue

*~*~* Akatsuki Cueva/ Habitación de Midori y Saruke *~*~*

Entraron los 2 Akatsukis a la habitación destinada a las 2 mujeres y las dejaron acostadas en las camas (Midori en el lado derecho, Saruke en el Izquierdo)

—Bien ya las dejamos ahora ya nos podemos ir, yo me voy a contar mi amado dinero — Dijo el avaro

— ¡Joder! ¡Y yo me iré a hacerle rituales a Jashin-sama! — Dijo el religioso Masoquista

—Seguidamente, la pareja zombie se fue dejando a las aun inconscientes Midori y Saruke

3:00 pm, las 2 mujeres empezaban a moverse en sus lugares y Saruke y Midori murmuraban cosas

— Yaoi . . . mi amado Yaoi . . . Hentai . . . echi . . . L te amo . . . Kira as justicia . . . Yuno proteje a Yukiteru! . . . Yo quiero un helado. . . Tsukune quédate con la Moka externa. . .Yaoi . . — Y decía un sin fines de palabras aun dormida Saruke

—Sasuke . . . Itachi es más sexy que tú . . . Uchihas Sexys . . . Madara . . . Madara es más sexy que todos . . . Tsukune no le hagas caso a Saruke y quédate con la Moka interna . . . Hentai . . . Hinata-sama . . .¡Lelouche Vive! . . . ¡Viva el ItaHina! . . . — Murmuraba Midori entre sueños

— Mmmm. . . ¡No L! ¡No mueras! . . . ¡Nooooo! — Grito Saruke despertándose de su pesadilla

— Mmmm. . . ¡No Lelouch no te mueras! ¡Todavia no te declaras a CC.! . . . — Murmuraba Midori pero fue despertada por el grito de Saruke — ¡Kyyyaaa! Por Kami-sama ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntaba Midori a Saruke

— ¡L está muerto! — Decía Saruke alterada

— ¿Naaaa enserio? — Pregunto con sarcasmo Midori — Mujer, desde que termino la primera temporada de Death Note está muerto — Le dijo Midori a Saruke

— ¡Nooo! — Grito Saruke

— ¡Ya bájale a tu teatrito Saruke! — Le grito Midori — Mejor concentrémonos en saber ¿Dónde rayos estamos? — Dijo seria Midori

— Mmmm .. . ¿No estamos en la Akatsuki Cueva? — Pregunto tranquilamente Saruke, pero para Midori era lo más lógico del mundo

—Si. . . lo estamos — Dijo Midori seria

—. . . — Silencio de parte de Saruke hasta que comprendió algo — ¿¡Que estamos en la Akatsuki Cueva!? ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos Bastardos! ¡Cuando veo al maldito Viejo Vudú y al estúpido hijo de su puta madre de Hidan se arrepentirán! — Gritaba enojada Saruke

—Genial ya le dio la Bipolaridad — Dijo Midori tranquilamente

— ¡Joder Midori! ¡Olvídate de mí maldita Bipolaridad y vámonos de aquí! — Gritaba Saruke

—Saruke, estamos en la Akatsuki Cueva, con criminales Rango S contra unas chicas que apenas si pueden defenderse. . . bueno aunque parezca de 21 — Le dijo seriamente Midori

*Suspiro* Si, tienes razón pero. . . ¿Quién se enterara si damos una vueltecita a la Cueva? — Dijo Saruke

— Mmmm. . . Un pequeño recorrido no nos hará daño. . . solo espero que no nos topemos con los Akatsukis— Dijo Midori

— ¡Sii!— Decía alegremente Saruke

Las 2 chicas se acercaron lentamente a la puerta, Saruke estaba indecisa si abrirla o no

—Ya abre la puerta Saruke —Dijo ya desesperada Midori

—Es que. . . no sé. . . — Decía Saruke

—Si tu no la abres yo la abro — Dijo Midori para seguidamente abrir la puerta tranquilamente

—Bueno ¡A explorar se ha dicho! — Dijo animadamente Saruke

Salieron lentamente por los pasillos, Saruke caminaba de puntitas como toda una espía. . .mientras que Midori caminaba normal como si fuera su casa, bueno casi, porque caminaba muy lentamente

— ¿Midori que te pasa? — Pregunto preocupada Saruke

—No es nada, es solo que. . . siento mi cuerpo pesado— Respondió ella con un poco de dificultad

— ¿Pesada? —

—Sí, pero ya no importa, se me acaba de quitar, bueno sigamos—

Llegaron al recibidor que estaba. . .

—Vacío — Dijo Midori

—No importa, podemos explorar más — Dijo Saruke para después darse la vuelta para seguir caminando pero se tropezó con alguien así que cayó al piso — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué no te. . .? — No termino de reclamar ya que justo enfrente de Saruke y Midori estaba justo la persona que más admiraban y amaban. . . pero también temían

**Sorry yo sé que esta corto pero como dije antes estaba con una pelea mental y no me decidía que poner y pues quedo así**

**Agradesco por los Review a:**

**Rin taisho asakura**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**

**Panda Hero200**

**Vi de uzumaki**

**Arika Kimura**

**Y a mi amigo LelouchGeass, quien está haciendo una historia llamada "Guerreros Supremos", se las recomiendo, y también pasen a leer su otra historia "Poder Interior"**

**Bueno jeje, me despido, cuídense y ¡Sayonara!**

**PD: Lo que Midori y Saruke murmuraban en sueños era más que la verdad, ella AMA el Yaoi y yo a Madara x3 aunque sea el malo en verdad es sexy . . . al menos para mí xD**


	4. 2 nuevos reclutas en Akatsuki

**¡Konichiwa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo señor! Ok no**

**Bien mis queridos lectores aquí les tengo el cuarto capi! ¡Hurra!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me jodio la vida al enterarme que Tobi era Obito y quien me la jodera aun mas si no hace que mi Hinata-chan sea mas fuerte que la pelos de chicle ¬¬**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-.-.- En el capitulo anterior -.-.-

***Salieron lentamente por los pasillos, Saruke caminaba de puntitas mientras que Midori caminaba normal como si fuera su casa.**

**Llegaron al recibidor que estaba. . .**

**Vacio — Dijo Midori**

**No importa, podemos explorar mas — Dijo Saruke para después darse la vuelta para seguir caminando pero se tropezó con alguien así que cayo al piso — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué no te. . .? — No termino de reclamar ya que justo enfrente de Saruke y Midori estaba justo la persona que mas admiraban y amaban. . . pero también temían***

-.-.- Fin de capitulo anterior -.-.-

_._

_._

_._

_._

*~*~* Recibidor/ Narrado en tercera persona*~*~*

— (Genial ¡Mas que Genial! ¡Simplemente Genial!, ¡De todos los Akatsukis que nos pudimos topar! ¿Por qué justamente nos topamos con. . .?) — Pensaba Midori pero fue interrumpida por el Akatsuki con el cual se tropezó Saruke

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Tobi quiere saber! — Dijo Tobi

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡No le hagas nada a Saruke por favor! ¡Saruke es una buena chica! ¡Saruke promete no volver a salir del cuarto pero no le hagan nada a Saruke ni a Midori! — Rogaba Saruke poniéndose de rodillas y juntando las 2 manos como si estuviera orando, y diciéndolo en tercera persona

— (Genial, ¡Otra vez con la Bipolaridad!) — Pensaba Midori — Disculpa a mi amiga, le dan ataques de Bipolaridad y. . . pues ahora le dio por hablar en tercera persona — Dijo con una voz dulce y tierna Midori — (No me gusta mostrarme tierna pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero la confianza del supuesto buen chico) — Pensaba Midori

— ¿Bipolaridad? ¡Zetsu-senpai también es Bipolar! ¡Tobi cree Saruke-chan y Zetsu-senpai se llevaran bien! — Dijo "Tobi"

— (Reprime tus impulsos, reprime tus impulsos, ¡No cometas una locura!) — Pensaban Saruke

— ¿Disculpa Saruke-chan? , Tobi quiere saber porque están aquí, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

— (Al diablo con todo) — Pensaba Saruke para seguidamente aventarse a Tobi y. . . ¿Abrazarlo?

— (Definitivamente a esta le dio la Bipolaridad, en un momento estaba en su fase ¡No me lastimes! Y al otro en su fase ¡Loca fan!) — Pensaba Midori

— ¡Kyaaa Tobi eres tan Kawaii! — Decía Saruke

— ¡Saruke-chan! ¡Ya suelta a Tobi! ¡Tobi-no-puede-res-pi-rar! — Dijo esto último al borde de la asfixia — (¡Joder! ¡Si esta mocosa no me sueltan me dejaran sin aire!) — Pensaba "Tobi"

— ¡Tobi! ¡Saruke quiere a Tobi! ¡Saruke no soltara a Tobi hasta que Tobi no se quite la máscara! — Dijo Saruke apretando aún más a Tobi

— ¡Saruke-chan suelte a Tobi! ¡Tobi no se puede quitar la máscara! — Dijo Tobi

—Saruke mejor suelta a Tobi y vámonos — Dijo dulcemente Midori

— ¡Pero Midori-chan! — Decía Saruke con tristeza

—Pero nada, mejor vámonos a. . . — No termino de decir Midori ya que del suelo empezó a salir Zetsu

— ¡Hola **Mocosas **el **Puto **Líder las está **buscando**! — Dijeron los 2 Zetsus al unisonó

— ¿Mocosa? — Pregunto inocentemente Saruke para después romper a llorar — ¡Buuaaa! ¡La planta me llamo mocosa! — Dijo Llorando Saruke y soltando a Tobi

—**Deja de llorar mocosa estúpida **— Dijo el Zetsu Negro. ¡O no gran error!, una cosa era que llamaran a Saruke mocosa y otra era llamarla estúpida

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste Maldita Planta Bipolar hija de toda tu requeté puta Madre!? — Grito enojada Saruke

—Genial, más que Genial, ¿Por qué nadie deja en paz a Saruke y su Bipolaridad?— Se preguntaba en un susurro Midori y soltando un suspiro de derrota

— ¡PUTA PLANTA BIPOLAR! ¿¡POR QUE NO TE VAS A JODERLE A ALQUIEN MAS Y DEJAR DE INSULTAR A CUANTA PUTA PERSONA SE TE ACERQUE!? — Gritaba aún más alto Saruke

— ¡A MI ME RESPETAS **MALDITA MOCOSA HIJA DE TU. . .! **— No termino de decir el Zetsu Negro porque Saruke lo interrumpió

— ¡NI TE ATREVAS A METERTE CON MI MADRE MALDITA ALOE VERA! — Grito Saruke

— **¡MALDITA** MOCOSA! — Gritaron los 2 Zetsus pero. . . de un momento a otro Saruke dejo de estar enojada y paso a una fase. . . ¿De amor y paz?

—Cálmate un rato hermano, amor y paz hermano, que haya paz en el mundo! — Decía Saruke como esos Hippies con esas típicas señas de manos

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa? — Pregunto el Zetsu Blanco

—Es que a Saruke le dan ataques de Bipolaridad así de la nada — Dijo Midori

—Como sea el Líder las quiere. . . — No termino de decir el Zetsu Blanco ya que Midori lo interrumpió

—Sí, que el "líder" nos quiere ver, si ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir 2 veces — Dijo Midori para después dirigirse hacia Saruke — Saruke, vámonos — Le dijo Midori

—Está bien — Dijo Saruke ya en su fase normal

—Las llevaremos con el líder — Dijo el Zetsu Blanco para despues llevarse a Midori y a Saruke con Pein

*~*~* Akatsuki Cueva / Oficina de Pein *~*~*

Midori y Saruke entran en la oficina, donde se ve a Pein sentado en su escritorio y Konan a su lado

—Siéntense — Dijo Pein — Bien ahora díganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — Pregunto Pein

—Si así están las cosas no hay porque negarse, mi nombre es Midori Tsukiyo— Respondió tranquilamente Midori

—Y yo soy Saruke Hideki —

—Bien Midori y Saruke, ¿Saben porque está aquí? — Pregunto serio Pein

—No — Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

Están aquí por qué. . . quiero reclutarlas en Akatsuki — Dijo seriamente Pein

Saruke y Midori se quedaron con cara de ¡¿WTF?!, bueno solo se veía a Saruke con esa cara a Midori se le veía seria pero por dentro tenía la misma reacción

—No lo entiendo — Dijo sin entender Saruke

— ¿Por qué nosotras? — Pregunto tranquila Midori

—Eso es confidencial. . . pero díganme ¿Aceptan o no? Debo advertirle que si no aceptan . . . — No termino de decir Pein ya que Midori lo interrumpió

—Nos mataran, degollaran, mutilaran, quemaran y despellejaran — Decía tranquilamente Midori — Si ya me sé lo de la amenaza, pero dime querido ¿Cómo podemos unirnos a Akatsuki si ni siquiera sabemos defendernos? — Pregunto Midori

—Podemos entrenarlas — Dijo Pein un poco sorprendido porque Midori lo llamo "querido" — (¿Por qué me llamo querido?) — Se preguntaba mentalmente Pein

—Tranquilo querido se lo que estarás pensando y antes de que tu "amiga" se queme de celos aclarare algo, yo les digo "querido" o "querida" a las demás personas, es simple costumbre — Dijo divertida Midori al ver como se encelaba Konan al decirle "querido" a Pein

—(No sería mala idea estar aquí, así tal vez pueda echarles una manita a Pein y a Konan y que por fin se confiesen el uno al otro . . . y poder violarme a Itachi . . . seee . . . sexy Itachi) — Pensaba pervertidamente Saruke

—Solo una cosa más querido — Dijo Midori

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Pein, aun sintiéndose incomodo por como lo llamaba la pelinegra

—Si aceptamos, ¿En qué habitación nos quedaremos? — Pregunto Midori

—Se quedaran en la que estaban cuando despertaron — Empezaba a decir Pein— Pero se quedaran una vez que estemos seguros de que no escapara así que por lo pronto se quedaran en unas de las habitaciones bajo el cuidado de 2 Akatsukis — Termino de decir Pein

— ¿Y quiénes serán esos Akatsukis que nos cuidaran? — Pregunto curiosa Saruke

—Eso lo sabrán en la reunión que daré en unos momentos, quédense aquí con Konan y cuando yo diga saldrán de esta habitación ¿Esta claro? — Pregunto Pein

—Más que claro — Respondió Midori

—. . . Si 2+2 es igual a pez ¿Cuánto tendría que sumar para que me de Tiburón? . . . — Decía Saruke ajena a que Pein, Konan y Midori la miraban penetrantemente

—Saruke — Le hablo Midori

— ¿Eehh?. . . a ¡Sí! ¡Si entendí! — Dijo sin importancia Saruke para volver a lo que estaba — ¿Por qué será que Todo Junto se escribe separado y Separado se escribe todo junto? — Se preguntaba Saruke — Si el perro es el mejor amigo del Hombre ¿Por qué la perra es la peor enemiga de la Mujer? — Se volvía a cuestionar Saruke — Si nado en agua oxigenada ¿Puedo respirar bajo ella? — Dijo Pensativa Saruke — Si. . . — No termino de decir Saruke ya que Midori la interrumpió

—Saruke si vas a hacerte preguntas estúpidas pero a la vez que tienen todo el sentido del mundo por favor háztelas mentalmente que no creo poder soportarte si sigues así — Dijo ya fastidiada Midori

—Está bien — Dijo Saruke para después pensar en más preguntas que no tienen sentido pero a la vez todo el sentido del mundo

—Está bien iré a hablar con los demás — Dijo Pein para después salir de la habitación

—Está bien Pein — Dijo Konan antes de que Pein se fuera

—Okey. . . Y dime Konan ¿Es fácil vivir entre tantos. . . hombres? — Pregunto Saruke cuando ya dejo de hacerse preguntas así misma

—Pues. . . diría que no ya que es molesto tener que soportar cada una de las estupideces que hacen estos ineptos — Decía Konan con voz de fastidio

—Debe de ser muy difícil para ti Konan — Dijo Midori compadeciéndose de Konan

—Si lo es, ni se imaginan lo que tengo que soportar con esos idiotas, con las constantes explosiones de Deidara, los constantes reclamos de Kakuzu al decir que gastamos mucho el dinero, a Kisame . . . bueno Kisame no da problemas e Itachi menos, la constante bipolaridad de Zetsu y su raro alimento ¿Sabían que come humanos? Eso es asqueroso, luego también esta Tobi que no para de molestar y Hidan que deja toda la cueva con olor a cadáver y la sangre esparcida por toda la cueva — Dijo Konan

Mientras Saruke y Konan hablaban, Midori se sentía, por alguna razón, muy cansada, cada vez se sentía más pesada de lo normal, como si cargara consigo mucho peso, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas y, se desmayo.

—Midori. . . Midori. . . ¡Midori! — Grito Konan al ver que Midori se había desmayado

— ¡Midori! — Grito también Saruke al ver inconsciente a su amiga

—Llevémosla a mi cuarto — Dijo Konan

—Pero Pein dijo. . . —

—Ya se lo que dijo Saruke pero si yo las estoy vigilando no habrá problema ahora llevémosla a mi habitación — Dijo Konan para entre ella y Saruke llevar a Midori al cuarto de Konan

*~*~* En el cuarto de Konan *~*~*

— Recuéstala en la cama — Le dijo Konan a Saruke para seguidamente dejar recostada a Midori en la cama

— ¿Tu sabes porque Midori se desmayó? — Le pregunto Konan a Saruke

—Ni idea— Respondió Saruke

—Sera mejor que dejemos sola a Midori y volvamos a la oficina antes de que Pein se dé cuenta — Sugirió Konan

—Si. . . creo que será lo mejor — Respondió de mala gana Saruke ya que no quería dejar a Midori sola

*~*~* Mientras tanto en la reunión de Pein *~*~*

— ¡Joder! ¿Por qué nos mandó llamar el puto líder? — Pregunto Hidan a los demás

—Se supone que tiene algo importante que decirnos — Dijo Kakuzu

—¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que viniéramos personalmente a la reunión? Normalmente nos reunimos por medio de un jutsu, uhn — Dijo Deidara

—Entonces debe de ser algo muy serio como para que vengamos todos — Dijo Kisame

—. . . — Agrego Itachi

— ¿Qué será lo que Líder-sama querrá decirnos? ¡Tobi quiere saber! — Dijo Tobi "alegremente"

— ¡**Callate **Tobi! — Dijeron los Zetsus

—¡Joder! ¿Cuánto más va a tardar el puto líder? — Preguntaba impacientemente Hidan

—No esperaras mas Hidan, ya estoy aquí — Dijo Pein llegando con los demás Akatsukis

—Y bien líder ¿Para qué nos citó aquí? Espero que sea algo importante porque no quiero perder mi tiempo y el tiempo es dinero así que como ve estoy perdiendo mucho dinero— Dijo Don Cangrejo

—Esto no será pérdida de tiempo ya que esta noticia es muy importante y será igual de importante para la organización — Decía Pein

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso Líder-sama? — Pregunto Deidara

—Me refiero a que la noticia que les daré a continuación puede que no muchos se lo tomen como una buena idea pero ya tome mi decisión — Dijo Pein

— ¿Y cuál es esa decisión? — Pregunto esta vez Kisame

—Habrá 2 nuevos reclutas en Akatsuki — Dijo al fin Pein

Pasaron intensos minutos de silencio hasta que al fin hubo reacciones. . . algunas no muy positivas

— ¡¿Nuevos reclutas!? ¡Joder Líder! ¿No le basta con tener a 9 personas en la cueva? ¿¡Y todavía agrega 2 más!? ¿¡Que acaso cree que el dinero crece de los arboles!? ¡Imagínese cuánto dinero deberé de gastar solo por sus 2 nuevos reclutas! — Gritaba histérico Don Cangrejo

— ¡Genial! trajo 2 nuevos **aperitivos** para **comérmelos** en la **cena** — Decían los Zetsus haciéndoseles agua en la boca

— ¡Joder líder hasta que hace algo bien! ¡Hare a los nuevos reclutas sacrificio a mi Dios Jashin-sama! — Dijo el Religioso con una sonrisa sádica en los labios

— ¡Bien! ¡Nuevas presas para mi arte, hm! — Decía Deidara

— ¡Genial! ¡Nuevos compañeros para que jueguen con Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Decía la paleta andante

—No creo que haya problema con que haya nuevos reclutas ¿Tu qué crees Itachi? — Le pregunto Kisame a su compañero

— Hmp — Afirmo Itachi

— ¡Silencio! — Grito Pein

Todo quedo en silencio

—Bien ahora quiero hablarle sobre estos reclutas — Empezó a decir Pein — Por ahora son débiles y no se saben defender pero con el entrenamiento necesario podrían sernos útiles para la organización

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso líder-sama? — Pregunto Kisame

—No lo creo Kisame. . . estoy seguro — Dijo Pein

— ¿Y quiénes son esos **apetitosos **reclutas? — Preguntaron los Zetsus

—Sus nombres son. . . — No término de decir Pein ya que un grito se escuchó por toda la cueva y Pein reconocía esa voz

— (No puede ser esa voz es de. . .) —

**Continuara**

**Como ya dije estoy baja de inspiración además que estoy llena de tareas, malditos profes ¬¬ ¿Qué acaso creen que no tengo una vida o que? ¿Por qué rayos nos dejan tanta tarea? Dx**

**Agradesco por los Review a:**

**Vi de uzumaki**

**Rin taisho asakura**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**

**Panda Hero200**

**Mugetsu-chan xd**

**Y el ultimo pero no menos importante, a mi amigo LelouchGeass, quien está haciendo una historia llamada "Guerreros Supremos", se las recomiendo, y también pasen a leer su otra historia "Poder Interior"**

**Sin más que decir Sarahi99 de despide, que tengan un buen día, cuídense y Sayonara! ^^**


	5. El nuevo tutor de Saruke

¡**Konichiwa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo señor! Ok no**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza y es que estaba hasta el tope de tareas. . . y aun no las termino u.u pero al menos ya me falta poco :)**

**Titulo: Nuestro Deseo Cumplido**

**Nombre del capitulo: El nuevo tutor de Saruke y el extraño sueño de Midori**

**Autora: Sarahi99**

**Advertencia: El capitulo contiene groserías pero esta vez no tan fuertes xP**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me jodio la vida al enterarme que Tobi era Obito y quien me la jodera aun mas si no hace que mi Hinata-chan sea mas fuerte que la pelos de chicle ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-hablan-

-"piensan"-

**- Habla Zetsu Negro / Verdadera voz de Tobi / Voz de ultratumba muajajaja-**

**- "Pensamientos de Tobi"-**

*Sonido de algo *

*~*~* Cambio de escena y/o narración *~*~*

Susurran

-.-.-En el capitulo anterior/ Fin de capitulo anterior -.-.-

*** Lo que sucedió en el capitulo anterior***

_Narración de un sueño/ narrado por el soñador_

_-hablan en el sueño-_

_*~~*~~* Empieza sueño/ fin de sueño *~~*~~*_

**Otra cosa una "pequeña" aclaración no se si se han preguntado ¿Por qué Pein no le a preguntado a Saruke del porque tiene ella el Rinnegan? Ay les va el porque, lo que pasa es que Saruke aun no a despertado el Rinnegan, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Que el Rinnegan de Saruke aun no es visible para los demás, ni si quiera para ella, ¿Cuándo lo despertara? Jeje solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir que disfruten de la historia **

-.-.- En el capitulo anterior -.-.-

***¿Y quienes son esos apetitosos reclutas? — Preguntaron los Zetsus**

**Sus nombres son. . . — No término de decir Pein ya que un grito se escucho por toda la cueva y Pein reconocía esa voz**

**"No puede ser esa voz es de. . ."—***

-.-.- Fin de capitulo anterior -.-.-

*~*~* Akatsuki Cueva/ Reunión de Pein/ Narrado en tercera persona *~*~*

— ¿Esa no es Konan, uhn? — Pregunto Deidara

Si. . . es Konan — Respondió Kisame

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Konan-san? ¡Tobi quiere saber! —

¡Entonces vamos, uhn! —Dijo Deidara para despues ir a ver a Konan seguido por los chismosos, digo Akatsukis

Los Akatsukis corrían hacia donde se escucho el grito de Konan . . . la oficina de Pein

¡Kyaaa! — Se volvía a escuchar otro grito de Konan — ¡No te me acerques! — Se escuchaba gritar a Konan

"¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Acaso. . . Midori y Saruke estarán torturando a Konan?" — Se preguntaba mentalmente Pein

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Pein, Pein abrió abruptamente la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Adentro de la oficina se podía ver a Saruke que estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por Konan arriba de la silla de pein, al parecer temblaban de miedo

Chicas ¿Qué significa esto? — Pregunto Pein sin comprender el porque de ese actuar de las 2 chicas

La respuesta de las 2 chicas fue señalar temerosamente el escritorio de Pein.

Pein se acerco lentamente. . . muy lentamente. . . tan lentamente que termino por desesperar a los demás Akatsukis

¡Joder líder si no se apresura me saldrán canas! — Dijo ya harto Hidan

¿Qué no ya las tienes? — Pregunto con burla Kakuzu

¡Joder Kakuzu déjame en paz! — Dijo Hidan

¡Kyaaa! — Grito otra vez Konan

Cálmate Konan veré que es lo que te asusto — Dijo Pein ya acercándose ya normalmente hacia el escritorio y examinándolo . . . pero no había nada — Konan aquí no hay nada — Dijo Pein

A-a-aba-abajo — Dijo tartamudeando Konan

Pein fijo su vista bajo del escritorio y vio la razón de tantos gritos

Konan. . . ¿Te asustaste. . . por un ratón? — Le pregunto Pein enseñándole al ratoncito

¡Kyaaa! ¡No me lo acerques! — Grito Konan aferrándose mas a Saruke

Konan-no-puedo-res-pi-rar — Dijo Saruke ya al borde de la asfixia

"**Sin duda esto es Karma" **— Pensaba cierto enmascarado

¿Uuh? . . . ¡Lo siento Saruke! — Dijo Konan para soltar abruptamente a Saruke provocando que se callera de la silla

¡Auch! —

¡Lo siento Saruke! — Volvió a decir Konan al ver a Saruke tirada en el piso

Líder-sama ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto Deidara notando la presencia de Saruke, al decir esto los demás Akatsukis también notaron la presencia de Saruke.

Ella es una nueva miembro de la organización — Dijo Pein

¡Hola mucho gusto! — Dijo alegremente Saruke ya levantada

Todo quedo en silencio al ver a la nueva miembro de la organización. . . nadie decía nada solo se limitaban a observar a Saruke

Bien ahora a causa de que tenemos 2 nuevos integrantes habrá 1 semana sin misiones para que conozcan a los nuevos y espero que se lleven bien — Les Dijo Pein a los demás Akatsuki

Esta bien líder-sama — Dijeron los Akatsukis, algunos con desgano

Err. . . ¡Hola soy Saruke Hideki! ¿Y quienes son ustedes? — Pregunto Saruke con aire de inocencia, a los Akatsukis les rodo una gotita en la cabeza al ver que Saruke no sabia de ellos, ninguno al tener ni una sola seña de querer presentarse Deidara fue el primero en presentar.

Hola Saruke yo soy Deidara—

Mucho gusto Deidara-senpai— Dijo Saruke con un tono muy Tobi

¡Saruke ya conoce a Tobi! — Dijo el "buen chico" con su voz chillona

¡Siiii Saruke ya conoce a Tobi! — Dijo Saruke siguiéndole el juego

Yo soy Kakuzu y no te acerques a mi dinero — Dijo Don Cangrejo

Mucho gusto Kakuzu-san—

¡Hola soy Kisame! —

¡Mucho gusto Kisame-senpai! —

Yo soy **Zetsu** — Dijeron lo 2 zetsus

Un gusto Zetzu-san—

Itachi — Dijo el Uchiha

. . . — Saruke no respondió ya que se quedo embobada con Itachi hasta que reacciono — O em. . . si un gusto Itachi-senpai — Dijo algo nerviosa Saruke

¡Joder! Soy Hidan y no me chingues mocosa—

¿Cómo chingar a un descerebrado que no entiende que lo más importante en la vida es el dinero? — Pregunto seria Saruke

¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Hidan! — Dijo triunfante Kakuzu

¡Joder Kakuzu cállate! — Dijo enojado Hidan

¡Silencio! — Grito Pein para que Hidan y Kakuzu se callaran— Ahora espero que se lleven bien con Saruke, pueden retirarse — Dijo Pein para seguidamente los Akatsukis y Saruke salieran de la oficina de Pein

*~*~* Con Saruke *~*~*

Los Akatsukis y Midori estaban sentados en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos, estaban ahí para poder conocer mas a Saruke, pero como a nadie se le ocurría ningún tema Kisame opto por ser el primero

— Oye Saruke, ¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki? — Pregunto curioso Kisame

— No lo se, Pein nos pidió a mi y a Midori que nos uniéramos a Akatsuki pero. . . no nos dijo la razón de ello— Contesto Saruke

— ¿Quién? — Preguntaron los Akatsukis

— Es mi amiga, estaba conmigo en la oficina de Pein pero. . . de un momento a otro se desmayo— Dijo preocupada Saruke

¿Sabes porque se desmayo? — Pregunto Deidara

No. . . — Respondió aun preocupada Saruke

Tranquila, lo mas seguro es que despertara pronto— Dijo Kisame

Arigato Kisame-senpai— Dijo Saruke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

*~*~* En la habitación de Konan *~*~*

En la cama de Konan se encontraba Midori aun inconsciente con un rostro de serenidad y al parecer. . . soñaba con algo.

_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por una especie de bosque, en el lugar había un pequeño lago y una gran cascada, no podía ver el cielo pero. . . aun así. . . me sentía en paz._

_Que extraño. . . ¿Qué será este lugar? __— __Me preguntaba a mi misma sin comprender el porque estaba "ahí"_

_Tranquila querida, estas en tu mente__— __Me decía una voz muy suave _

_¿Mi mente? __— __Pregunte desconcertada_

_Si querida, en tu mente __— __Me respondió la mima voz suave_

_¿Quién eres? __— __Pregunte tratando se saber quien era la persona que me hablaba .__ . . en eso escuche una risa, una suave risa_

_¿Quién soy yo querida? __— __Me pregunto la misma voz, y de repente del pequeño lago sale. . . ¿Una mujer? __—__Tú ya me conoces, después de todo. . .tú me creaste__— __Me respondió la mujer, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos color rojo y vestía un vestido blanco y estaba parada sobre el agua._

_¿Yo te cree?__— __Pregunte sin entender_

_Así es querida, mi nombre es Izumi, ¿Ya me recordaste? __— __Pregunto la mujer divertida_

_Izumi . . . entonces tu debes ser. . .__ — _

_Así es querida, yo soy tu ángel de la guarda __— __Dijo divertida Izumi __— . . . __Así como tu demonio interno __— __Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa Sádica__— __¿Recuerdas porque me creaste verdad?__ —_

_Si . . . lo recuerdo__— __Dije sabiendo a lo que se refería_

_Entonces debes de saber que por ningún motivo te acerques a tu sabes que. . . por eso te deje inconsciente cuando mencionaron la palabra prohibida. . . bueno el punto es querida, que debes de andarte con cuidado, ya sabes lo que pasaría si te acercas demasiado a tu sabes que, ¿no?__ — __Me pregunto Izumi_

_Si lo se perfectamente __— __Respondí _

_Bien querida eso es bueno__— __Me dijo con una sonrisa __— __Ahora . . ._ — _Dijo para después pasar un tono serio_— _necesitas entrenamiento querida_— Me dijo

_Si lo se, ¿Pero como quieres que entrene? _—

_Yo te entrenare querida_— Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. . . para después cambiarla a una sonrisa sádica— Bien querida, empecemos **muajajajaja**—

"_Solo espero que si muero aquí no me muera en el mundo real"_ — Pensaba para después ir con Izumi

*~*~* Cuarto de Konan/Narrado en tercera persona*~*~*

Se podía ver a una preocupada Saruke sentada junto a la cama de Midori, sin dar deñas de querer abandonarla

Saruke, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¡Ya son las 10 de la noche!— Pregunto Konan entrando a su habitación

Desde las 4 . . . y aun no despierta— Dijo Saruke angustiada

Tranquila Saruke, veras que pronto despertara, solo se desmayo, es cuestión de tiempo que despierte— Dijo Konan tratando de subirle los animos a Saruke

*Suspiro* Si, tienes razón Konan— Dijo con una sonrisa Saruke

Bueno Saruke, ¿ya as entablado amistad con los demás? — Pregunto curiosa Konan

Si — Dijo con una sonrisa— Con Deidara-senpai me llevo bien, tengo problemas con Hidan-san, casi no hablo con Itachi-senpai ya que es muy callado, me llevo bien con Zetsu-san, con Kakuzu-san hablo sobre el dinero y me llevo de maravilla con Kisame-senpai, pero con quien mas me llevo mejor es con Tobi—Dijo con una gran sonrisa Saruke

Me alegro — Dijo también sonriendo Konan — Bueno Saruke ya es hora de que te asignemos un "Tutor" — Dijo Konan

Mas bien mi vigilante— Murmuro Saruke

Bien Saruke, acompáñame — Dijo Konan para despues salir de la habitación seguida por Saruke

*~*~* Oficina de Pein *~*~*

Entraron Konan y Saruke a la oficina.

Pein que estaba sentado en su escritorio voltio para ver a las 2 mujeres que acababan de entrar

Bien Saruke ya e decidido quien será tu "Tutor" — Dijo Pein

¿Así? ¿Quién es? — Pregunto Saruke con curiosidad— "Todos menos Hidan, todos menos Hidan, todos menos Hidan, todos menos Hidan, o Kira-sama por favor que no sea Hidan" — Pensaba Saruke rogándole al Dios Kira (de Death Note para los que no saben quien es Kira)

Tu "Tutor" será. . .Itachi— Dijo Pein viendo que el mencionado entraba a la Oficina— Itachi, te aras cargo de Saruke, ¿entendido? — Pregunto Pein

Entendido — Dijo simplemente Itachi

Saruke desde ahora dormirás en el cuarto de Itachi— Sentencio Pein

¿Pero y Kisame? — Pregunto Saruke queriendo saber que le pasaría a Kisame

Sera cambiado de habitación — Respondió Pein

¿Pero con quien? — Volvio a preguntar Saruke con una inmensa curiosidad

Te lo diré cuando después, ahora retírense— Ordeno Pein

Si Líder-sama — Dijo Itachi

Si Kami-sama — Dijo Saruke haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¿Kami-sama? — Pregunto Pein sin entender porque Saruke lo llamo así

¿Eeh?¿No le gusta Kami-sama? ¿o prefiere que le diga Pein-sama? — Pregunto con una sonrisa Saruke

Llámame como quieras — Dijo Pein — "O seria maravilloso que alguien además de Konan me llamara Kami-sama" — Pensaba Pein

Esta bien Kami-sama — Dijo Saruke aun con su sonrisa

Bueno retírense, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento Saruke — Dijo Pein

Hai! — Dijo con entusiasmo Saruke para después salir de la habitación siguiendo a Itachi

*~*~* Con Saruke *~*~*

Saruke seguía de cerca a Itachi, estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Itachi

Entra — Dijo Itachi

Saruke no lo dudo 2 veces y entro al cuarto seguida por Itachi

Esa será tu cama — Dijo señalando a la cama de la izquierda — Ahora duérmete mañana será un día pesado—

"Ni dudarlo" — Penso Saruke para despues acostarse en la cama, una vez que se recorto en la cama se quedo dormida, no sin antes tener un ultimo pensamiento "Midori despierta pronto amiga"

*~*~* Con Midori *~*~*

Se podía ver a Midori aun recostada en la cama, estaba sudando, se veía afligida y se movía constantemente de un lado a otro por la cama. . . ¿en que estará soñando?

**Continuara**

**¡O si porfin! Lamento mucho la demora ¡De veras! Pero como ya dije me tiene atrapada las tareas Dx**

**A otra cosa voy a tardar en actualizar ya que la próxima semana ya empiezan los exámenes y los próximos 3 días me iré a ensayar con unas amigas para una tarea de Artes. . . maldita profe ¬¬**

**Bien ahora quiero agradecer los review de:**

**Rin taisho asakura **

**Vi de uzumaki**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami**

**Y el ultimo pero no menos importante, a mi amigo LelouchGeass, quien esta haciendo una historia llamada "Guerreros Supremos", se las recomiendo, y también pasen a leer su otra historia "Poder Interior" ;)**

**Bueno sin mas me despido mis lectores, cuídense y ¡Sayonara! :D**


	6. Un entrenamiento problematico

**¡Konichiwa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo señor! Ok no**

**Titulo: Nuestro Deseo Cumplido**

**Nombre del capítulo: Un entrenamiento problemático**

**Autora: Sarahi99**

**Advertencia: Ninguna**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me jodio la vida al enterarme que Tobi era Obito y quien me la jodera aun mas si no hace que mi Hinata-chan sea más fuerte que la pelos de chicle ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

_Narración de un sueño/mente/ narrado por el soñador_

*~*~* Cambio de escena y/o narración *~*~*

_*~~*~~* Empieza sueño/mente/ fin de sueño/mente*~~*~~*_

—hablan—

—**Habla Zetsu Negro / Verdadera voz de Tobi / Voz de ultratumba muajajaja**—

—_**Habla Izumi**_—

—_Hablan en el sueño/mente_—

—"piensan"—

— **"Pensamientos de Tobi"**—

*Sonido de algo *

Susurran

**Aclaracion2: Ok quiero aclarar algo, si ya se que el capitulo anterior tenia sus fallas y es totalmente mi culpa ya que no escuche a mi conciencia que decía "Sarahí mejor repasa el fic para procurar que NO haya fallas aunque te de flojera te me vas a repasarlo" ¿Y que hice yo? Me valió madres y no lo leí por floja u.u y ya ven lo que resulto :(**

**Moraleja: Siempre escucha tu conciencia xD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir que disfruten de la historia**

*~*~* Cuarto de Itachi / Narrado por Saruke *~*~*

¡Por Dios estoy muerta! Solo quiero llegar a mi cama y relajarme, este día fue muy pesado, tal y como dijo Itachi.

¡Dios los entrenamientos que me da son muy agotadores!, primero empezamos con Taijutsu, que suerte que mi personaje era experta en eso aunque me falta practica, pero aunque mi personaje era experta en Taijutsu Itachi no fue misericordioso y me patio el trasero, claro literalmente.

Después fue el manejo de armas, jajaja me da risa de solo acordarme en como acabo eso. . .

**-.-.-.- FlashBack-.-.-**

— **Bien Saruke, eres buena en Taijutsu pero te falta practica, aun así es un comienzo ****— ****Me dijo Itachi**

— **Gracias. . . ****creo****— ****Murmure algo insegura**

— **Bueno ahora con el manejo de armas, toma este Kunai**** — ****Dijo extendiéndome un Kunai**** — ****Ahora ¿vez ese tiro al blanco de ahí?**** — ****Pregunto Itachi señalando a un tiro al blanco que estaba como a 6 metros de distancia**

— **Si, ¿Y quieres que les de en el blanco no?**** — ****Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta**

—**Si****—**

— "**Para ti es fácil decirlo"**** — ****Pensaba Saruke refiriéndose a Itachi****— ****Bien aquí voy ****—****Dije para después lanzar el Kunai, salió lejos. . . pero lejos del objetivo ****— ****Ok esto no es lo mío ****— ****Dije algo decepcionada**

— **¿Esperabas que te saliera un tiro perfecto a la primera no?, necesitas practica para lograrlo, no es como si alguien a la primera lograra un tiro perfecto**** — ****Dijo Itachi**** — ****Ahora inténtalo de nuevo ****—**

— **Esta bien. . . emm ¿Itachi-sensei?**** — ****Le pregunte**

— **No me llames sensei ****— ****Dijo cortante Itachi**

— **Esta bien Itachi-senpai ¿me podrías. . . dar más Kunais?**** — ****Le pregunte algo tímida**

— **¿Para que si apenas puedes con uno?**** — ****Me pregunto **

— **Es que. . . creo que así seria mas fácil entrenar**** — ****Dije agachando la cabeza al ver su mirada penetrante en mi**

—***Suspiro* Esta bien pero no cometas una tontería ****—****Me dijo para después darme 9 kunais mas**

— **Bien aquí voy ****— ****Dije para después lanzar los Kunais pero tenía tanto miedo de no fallar que cerré los ojos, escuche que los Kunais se incrustaban en algo, cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi me dejo sin habla.**

**Ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha en un árbol atascado con unos pocos Kunais incrustados en la ropa y lo tenían sujeto al árbol, ¡Dios no puede evitar la risa al verlo así!. . . pero sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo el gran Itachi Uchiha pudo haber caído en algo tan tonto? ¿Es que acaso estaba distraído? ¿Estaba pensando en el?. . . si lo mas seguro es que eso haya sido lo que provoco que Itachi bajara la guardia. . . por pensar en Sasuke.**

**-.-.- Fin de FlashBack-.-.- **

Pobre Itachi, bueno como sea, después de eso fueron clases de Ninjutsu, no estuvo tan mal, logre llegar hasta la punta de un gran árbol en poco tiempo, pero el problema no era subir sino mas bien era bajar, y es que por Dios ¡El árbol media como 30 metros de altura!, ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible!.

O pero esto no termina aquí, ¡No!, porque a Míster Uchiha se le ocurrió darme clases sobre detectar el Genjutsu, ¡Eso fue lo mas difícil de todo!, uso incontables Genjutsus contra mí y yo si apenas los detectaba, estoy segura que Itachi me quiere matar.

— *Suspiro*Este definitivamente fue un día muy problemático — Dije al aire

Me levante. . . bueno mas bien me levantaron muy temprano, eran como las 6 de la mañana cuando Itachi me despertó para ir a entrenar, ¡Y no regresamos hasta las 8 de la noche!, Dios enserio si esta va a ser mi rutina diaria yo paso.

— *Suspiro* Y lo peor de todo es que aun no despiertas. . . Midori — Murmure al aire para después recostarme en mi cama y dormir profundamente.

*~*~* Con Midori/ Narrado en tercera persona *~*~*

Ella aun seguía recostada en la cama de Konan y al parecer se encontraba mas tranquila que la noche anterior, con un rostro sereno y tranquilo.

— ¿Qué aremos con ella?, no se puede quedar en mi cuarto para siempre — Dijo Konan que estaba parada cerca de Midori, a su lado estaba Pein quien veía penetrantemente a la chica.

— Debemos cambiarla de habitación, la noche pasado se quedo aquí por que pensamos que lo mas seguro despertaría por la noche, pero nos equivocamos, tuviste que dormir en el cuarto de Saruke para dejar a Midori descansando — Dijo esto último Pein refiriéndose a Konan

— Aun así dormí bien pero. . . ¿estas seguro de dejarla con _el_ como su tutor? — Pregunto algo preocupada Konan, si bien no conocía bien ni a Saruke ni a Midori les llego a tener mucho cariño, a pesar de hace apenas un día haberlas conocido.

— No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, son ordenes de _el_ — Respondió Pein

— *Suspiro* Espero que tengas razón Pein, ¿Tu llevaras a Midori a su nueva habitación? — Pregunto Konan

— Si — Respondió cortante Pein para después cargar cuidadosamente a Midori en brazos

— Ten cuidado — Dijo Konan con algo de miedo de que a Pein se le callera Midori, lo cual dudaba pero aun así tenia miedo.

— Lo tendré Konan ahora ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación — Dijo Pein

— Si — Fue lo único que dijo Konan para después ayudar a Pein con Midori

Una vez llegaron a la "nueva" habitación que le pertenecería a Midori y a su "Tutor", Pein la dejo cuidadosamente en la cama de la derecha y la tapo con las sabanas hasta el pecho de Midori

— Al parecer no va a despertar en un tiempo— Decía Pein al ver que por más que movieran a Midori no daba signos de querer despertar

— Sera mejor que Itachi y los demás entretengan a Saruke en lo que Midori despierta, estoy segura que es capaz de quedarse despierta toda la noche con tal de ver a Midori despertar— Dijo con voz segura Konan

— Sera mejor que salgamos— Sugirió Pein

— Supongo— Contesto Konan

Cuando estaban a punto de irse Konan le dijo a Pein

— ¿Pein tú también te diste cuenta que ella. . .? —

— ¿Se parece a _el?_— Completo la frase Pein— Si, lo he notado—

— ¿Crees que por eso _el_ la quiere? — Pregunto Konan

— No lo creo. . . creo que la quiere por algo mas. . . importante— Comento Pein

— *Suspiro* Supongo — Dijo Konan para después voltear a ver a Midori— ¿Por qué crees que aun no despierte? — Le pregunto a Pein refiriéndose a Midori

— De seguro algo se lo impide— Aseguro Pein

— Solo espero. . . que ese "algo" la deje despertar pronto—Dijo Konan

— Yo también lo espero. . . después de todo esta atrasada en su entrenamiento— Dijo Pein para después irse de la habitación seguido por Konan

Lo que Pein y Konan no sabían era que ese "algo" que no dejaba despertar a Midori era Izumi

_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Mente de Midori *~~*~~*_~~*~~*~~*

_Esto es verdaderamente agotador, jamás pensé que entrenarte en un sueño o si bien en tu mente fuera tan agotador, en estos últimos días que he entrenado con Izumi fue una verdadera tortura, ¿Por qué digo días?, porque según Izumi, aquí el espacio-tiempo suele variar, e estado aquí por 6 días, casi una semana y apenas si en el mundo real han pasado 2 días, según Izumi debo de entrenar aquí con ella por lo menos 30 días lo que equivaldría a 10 días en el mundo real, no puedo esperar tanto para despertar, de seguro Saruke ya está impaciente y eso que solo han pasado 2 días, no creo que soporte 8 días mas para mi regreso, la conozco bien como para saber que ella querrá cuidarme mientras este "inconsciente", al menos se que esa Bipolaridad suya hará que se olvide de mi por un tiempo o al menos que no se preocupe tanto._

— _**¿Oye me estas escuchando?**_— _Me pregunto Izumi aparentemente molesta_

— _Si lo siento Izumi-sensei_— _Le dije algo apenada_

—_**Querida ya te he dicho que no me llames Sensei. . . ni tampoco Senpai**_— _Dijo sabiendo lo que le iba a decir _

—_Está bien Izumi_—

— _**¿Fue tan difícil?**_ — _Me pregunto_

— _*Suspiro* Supongo que no_— _Le conteste_

— _**Bueno querida como te decía, ya que as manejado perfectamente el Taijutsu y debo admitir que fue algo sorprendente, tu velocidad y tus reflejos son excelentes pero aun así no bajes la guardia, bueno como te había dicho cuando te empecé a entrenar es que a mí me gusta tener un orden a las cosas**_— _Me decía Izumi y la verdad tenía razón_

— _Si _—Dije recordando lo que paso cuando apenas llegue a "este" lugar

_Cuando Izumi me dijo que me entrenaría pensé que iba a morir en el primer día después de todo yo sé de lo que ella es capaz, cuando llegue con ella me dijo como empezaría mi entrenamiento, incluso hizo un horario de entrenamiento, en verdad que es ordenada, la lista decía lo siguiente:_

_1-Taijutsu - - - - - -2 días_

_2- Velocidad y Reflejos - - - 2 días_

_3- Manejo de armas - - - 6 días  
principalmente:_

_-Guadaña _

_- Katana _

_- Armas Sai (para los que no saben cómo son les recomiendo que las busquen por Internet)_

_4- Control de chackra y Ninjutsu - - - - 5 días  
principalmente:_

_- Los 5 elementos, principalmente el Agua y el Fuego_

_- Jutsu del Topo _

_5- Genjutsu - - - - - 5 días _

_- Detectarlos _

_- Hacerlos _

_6- Kekkei Genkai - - - - 10 días _

_Aunque si bien la lista no puede ser precisamente exacta, he podido seguir la lista al pie de la letra, al principio no me acostumbraba al ritmo pero logre acostumbrarme en poco tiempo, Izumi me dijo que mi Taijutsu se asemejaba a un Jounin casi a un Anbu pero ¿Cómo no si estuve entrenando durante 2 días seguidos y sin descanso alguno con alguien como Izumi?, bueno aun así no debería llegar a tanto pero después de todo mi personaje es experta en Taijutsu, lo que la hace rápida y con buenos reflejos, debo admitir que esto es verdaderamente problemático._

_Ya que tenía buena velocidad y reflejos esos 2 días de entrenamiento de velocidad y reflejos se suspendió, pero se apresuro el Manejo de Armas, debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal aprendí a manejar la guadaña en 1 día, si señoras y señores ¡un día! Y la manejo muy bien comparado a como la maneja Hidan, ¿Por qué la maneja a lo loco y no correctamente?, pobre guadañita está sufriendo. . . bueno como sea, después de eso siguió el entrenamiento de Katana, dios mío de mi vida debo admitir que empiezo a admirar a Sasuke por manejar tan bien la Katana, me tomo 2 días completos acostumbrarme a la Katana y manejarla perfectamente, después siguieron las Armas Sai que, al igual que la Guadaña, aprendí a utilizarla en un día, el cual es este por supuesto, siempre quise aprender a manejar las Armas Sai ya que siempre me gustaron._

— _**Bien querida, ya que manejas excelentemente el Taijutsu y as manejado perfectamente las armas, ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo un poco?**_ — _Me pregunto con una sonrisa Sádica_

— _*Suspiro* Esta bien Izumi _— _Le dije sin ánimos_

_Puede que sea buena en Taijutsu, en la velocidad, en los reflejos, con la Guadaña, con la Katana y con las Armas Sai pero de algo estoy segura. . . de esta no sobrevivo._

_Después de todo Izumi es tal y como me la imagine; amable, comprensiva y fuerte pero también. . . Despiadada y Sádica._

**Continuara**

**Cortito, cortito, lo sé, lo sé, pero he estado ocupada ya saben la escuela Dx**

**Solo espero que sea de su agrado y aprovecho este capítulo para decirles algo importante. . . bueno en realidad son 3, la primera:**

**1- Puede que tarde mas en actualizar ya que ya es semana de exámenes bimestrales y. . . pues no he estudiado Dx**

**2- Se me ha perdido Lelouch-kun y no a actualizado Guerreros Supremos y dijo que lo aria dentro de uno o 2 días y eso ya desde hace 5 días, Lelouch-kun no seas malito y actualiza aunque sea un poquito, andale no seas malito, andale ¡Siiiiiiii! xD**

**3- Se me ocurrió hacer otra historia sobre 2 mundos paralelos de Naruto no daré detalles ya que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa xP  
La historia la titulare "Personas Distintas, Mundos Iguales". . . bueno estoy trabajando en el titulo xD  
Pero aquí el punto es que si empiezo a hacer la nueva historia puede que tarde aun mas en actualizar "Nuestro Desea Cumplido" así que ustedes deciden si lo hago o no, si para el capitulo 7 tengo por lo menos 5 afirmaciones hare la historia. Ustedes Deciden.**

**Bueno ahora agradezco reviews a :**

**Rin taisho asakura: Bien ya actualice así que no tienes porque esperar mas xP, sobre lo de Izumi no lo revelare hasta más adelante porque soy muy mala y quiero dejarlos con el suspenso muajajajajaj . . . no, no es cierto lo que pasa es que ya tenía planeado como revelar el porqué la cree asi que no desesperes, si que los profes se vallan a la *************

**Vi de uzumaki: Si eso pensé, por cierto por favor no me odies con el comentario de la Guadaña es que no me pude resistir u.u**

**LelouchGeass: Lelouch-kun si estás leyendo esto es porque ya leíste lo que te escribí allá arriba ¿No?, bueno como sea sobre lo de Izumi ya se lo respondi a Asakura-chan así que no veo el porqué repetirlo u.u  
**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por mi parte. . . creo **

**Bueno me despido, cuídense y ¡Sayonara!**

**PD: Esta vez sí escuche a mi conciencia ^^ ;)**


	7. ¿Que es lo que ocultan?

**¡Kyaaaa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo después de mucho tiempo! ¡De veras!**

**¿Me extrañaron? xD**

**Ya saben el porqué no estuve actualizando pronto, por los malditos exámenes y las tareas diarias que nos ponían u.u**

**¿?: Sin mencionar que últimamente no tenías inspiración **

**Sarahi99: ¿WTF? O.o ¿Quién eres tú?**

**¿?: Soy tu conciencia**

**Sarahi99: Si claro y yo soy la esposa de Madara Uchiha ¬¬ **

"**Conciencia": No enserio, soy tu conciencia. . . o algo así**

**Sarahi99: aja si claaaaaro ¬¬**

"**Conciencia": Óyeme más respeto a tus mayores, ¿Quién fue la que te entreno mientras estabas "inconsciente"?**

**Sarahi99: ¿Izumi? O.o**

**Izumi: Nooo soy Pánfila Filopancrasia Filomena ¬¬**

**Sarahi99: Bueno pero no te enojes. . . espera, si tú eras Izumi e Izumi es como mi conciencia. . . ¡O por Dios soy la esposa de Madara Uchiha! X3 – Dije emocionada para después dar brincos de felicidad**

**Izumi: No creo que. . . (Suspira). . .Ay esta niña ¿En verdad esta tan obsesionada con Madara? Ya parece una de esas locas FanGirls de los Uchihas**

**Sarahi99: ¡Te escuche!**

**Izumi: Errr. . . jeje mejor vayamos al Nuevo Capítulo Titulado "¿Qué es lo que esconden?" Sin más que decir. . . **

**Sarahi99: ¡Se te olvido el Declaimer!**

**Izumi: O si si perdón (Se aclara la garganta) Naruto así como sus personajes no le pertenecen a esta loca Mada-fan, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Sarahi99: ¡Quien me jodio la vida al saber que Tobi era Obito y quien me la jodera aun mas si no hace que mi Hinata-chan sea más fuerte que la pelos de chicle! :(**

**Izumi: aja ¬¬ **

**Sarahi99: Ya saben mis advertencias las de siempre,groserías xD **

**Izumi: Sin más que decir. . .**

**Sarahi99&Izumi: ¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*~~*~~* Mente de Midori *~~*~~*_

_Estoy cansada, eso sí que fue un combate, Izumi tiene tanta fuerza que hasta podría jurar que me rompió una costilla. . .al menos una cosa es entrenar en la mente y otra en la vida real. . . o algo así_

— _**Oye Midori**__— __Me hablo Izumi_

— _¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Izumi?__ — __Le pregunte curiosa_

— _**Bueno he estado viendo que as progresado mucho Midori, pero aun falta controlar el Control de Chackra y el Ninjutsu así como los 5 elementos**__— __Decía Izumi __—__**Pero ya que tu escogiste solo 2 elementos como elementales, mas el jutsu del topo, solo tendré que enseñarte técnicas con esos elementos y me hará más fácil el trabajo**__— _

—_No hace falta que me enseñes jutsus de elemento Tierra, al menos no por ahora, quiero dar un estatus bajo en Akatsuki, no quiero que Nagato o peor aun Obito me tengan más vigilada de lo que seguramente deberé de estar, además que si Saruke y yo mostramos todo nuestro potencial lo más seguro es que Obito no nos deje en paz y nos obligue a ir a misiones y eso es lo que menos quiero considerando lo que podría pasar si me acerco mucho a la. . . ¿tu entiendes no?__ —__Le pregunte, ella solo suspiro_

—_**Si querida, lo entiendo perfectamente. . .bien querida, es hora de entrenar esos jutsus, si tenemos suerte los acabaremos en 5 días, pero te diré una cosa**_— _Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa_

— _¿Qué cosa? _—_Pregunte sin entender, ella se acerco a mí y me susurro algo en el oído, simplemente estaba tan feliz por lo que me dijo Izumi que, con una gran sonrisa, le conteste_—_Gracias Izumi ¡daré lo mejor de mí!__—_

— _**Eso ni dudarlo**_— _Susurro Izumi_—_**Bien querida empecemos con enseñarte como manipular esto de los elementos, explicarte el control de chackra seria pérdida de tiempo ya que Saruke ya te explico sobre ello, así que saltemos esa parte y te diré algo sobre el elemento agua que asumo será tu principal elemento ¿no?**_ —_Pregunto y yo asentí dándole la razón_—_**Bien entonces te lo diré, El Elemento Agua es una de las cinco técnicas básicas de Transformación de la Naturaleza, en donde la persona puede manipular el agua pre-existente o convertir su propio chakra en agua. Debido a la estructura del agua esta puede cambiar de forma o estado, hasta es incluso el elemento más compatible, ya que se puede combinar con los otros 4 elementos. La Naturaleza de chakra tipo Agua, es el Segundo Elemento más común con el que puede nacer una persona y es utilizada principalmente por shinobis de Kirigakure **_—_ Decía Izumi para después proseguir _—_**El agua es naturalmente fuerte contra el Fuego, pero del mismo modo, el Agua también es naturalmente débil contra la Tierra. Aunque generalmente se necesita estar cerca de un cuerpo de agua, usuarios expertos como los son Kisame Hoshigaki, un miembro de Akatsuki, y Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage, son capaces de crear su propia agua sacándola del interior de cuerpo**_—

— _¿Enserio? _—_ Pregunte impactada, bueno, lo de Kisame eso si ya lo sabía pero no de Tobirama Senju_

— _**Si, mira por ejemplo, cuando Orochimaru atacó a la Aldea de la Hoja e invocó al Primer Hokage y al Segundo Hokage, ahí se pudieron ver las habilidades del Segundo Hokage, ya que el Segundo Hokage hizo el Jutsu del Muro de Agua sin necesidad de Agua a su alrededor, la sacó de su interior y luego de terminar el jutsu esta se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera existido**_—_ Contesto Izumi_

— _Wow vaya que los Senju eran muy talentosos. . . __pero de atractivos no tenían nada_—_ Murmure esto ultimo_

— _**¿Por qué lo dices?**_—_ Me pregunto Izumi curiosa por lo que había murmurado_

— _Bueno no se tu, pero para mí Hashirama y Tobirama Senju no tenían nada de atractivo_—_ Respondí sin importancia _

— "_**No sé porque presiento que esta trae algo en contra de los Senju. . .No me digas que. . ." **_— Pensaba Izumi para despues pasar a una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad—**". . .Esto es malo. . .** _**tal vez debería hablarlo con. . ."**_—_ Divagaba en sus pensamientos Izumi, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Midori_

— _Baaa eso ya no importa, ¿me podrías enseñar a controlar el elemento agua? _—_ Le pregunte emocionada_

— _**Si claro, bueno empecemos pues empezaremos con jutsus fáciles, una vez que los domines iremos de aumentando de ritmo, si en menos de 2 días logras aprender a controlarlo iremos con el elemento fuego y al final el jutsu del topo, ¿está claro?**_—_ Pregunto seria Izumi_— **Ah y si aún nos queda tiempo te enseñare como detectar los Genjutsus, como dispersarlos y como hacerlos**—

— _Esta bien, todo claro_—_ Le respondí _

— _**Está bien, entonces empecemos**_—

_*~~*~~*~~* Fin de mente *~~*~~*~~*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*~*~* Con Saruke *~*~*

En el cuarto de Itachi y Saruke se podía observar a una Saruke dormida plácidamente en su cama. . .pero la paz no le duraría pues cierto Uchiha entro al cuarto y despertó a Saruke de su "Mundo de Fantasías".

— Saruke despierta ya te toca preparar el desayuno — Diciendo esto, Itachi salió de la habitación dejando a una somnolienta Saruke que apenas procesaba la información dada por el Uchiha

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer qué?! — Grito Saruke al ya procesar la información

.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* En la Cocina Akatsuki *~*~*

En la Cocina Akatsuki estaban todos los Akatsukis esperando por su desayuno, cuando entra Itachi y Pein procede a preguntarle.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Saruke que le toca hacer el desayuno? — Pregunto Pein

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer que!? — Resonó el grito de Saruke por toda la cueva

—Ahí está tu respuesta—Contesto Itachi

— ¿A caso creía que vivir aquí le saldría gratis? — Pregunto el familiar de Don Cangrejo

— ¡Joder ya quiero comer! — Grito con desesperación el Albino Masoquista

—Al menos tendré un día libre, siempre soy yo la que cocina—Dijo indignada Konan

—Konan o era eso o que los demás nos envenenaran con sus comidas—Le decía Pein a Konan — Además tu cocinas mejor—

— "El Líder se quiere Ligar a Konan" — Pensaban ciertos Akatsukis, véase Deidara, Hidan y Kisame

— Al menos eso me reconforta— Dijo Konan algo más animada

— ¿Y porque tengo que cocinar yo? Yo ni siquiera se cocinar— Dijo Saruke llegando a la Cocina

—Lo menos que puedes hacer por entrenarte es cocinar—Contesto Pein

— ¡Tobi cree que Saruke-chan puede cocinar! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Hablo con su normal hiperactividad el "buen chico" de la organización

— Gracias Tobi, pero en verdad no se cocinar — Comento Saruke algo triste — ¡Pero como Midori-chan suele decir "Echando a perder se aprende"! — Dijo ya más animada Saruke. . .pero volvió a deprimirse— Midori-chan siempre está conmigo cuando necesito apoyo— Dijo con una voz que emanaba tristeza

— Tranquila Saruke veras que pronto despertara—Decía Konan para animarla

— Pero Konan-san ya tiene 3 días— Dijo triste Saruke

— Tranquila, tranquila, mira si tanto te preocupa puedes ir a verla y yo haré el desayuno— Le sugirió Konan para consolarla

— No hace fala Konan, yo hare el desayuno pero. . . ¿qué hare? —Pregunto algo nerviosa Saruke

— No importa, haz lo que puedas— Le animo Konan

Saruke asintió y fue a preparar el desayuno.

1/2 hora después el desayuno estaba servido, había costillas de cerdo, hígado y Bakudan

— ¡Bien ya esta listo! — Dijo Saruke contenta por lograr hacer comida, pero se cuestionaba ¿Cómo lo logro si no sabe cocinar?, bueno no importa

— ¡Ya era hora Joder! ¡Si hubieras tardado más te aria sacrificio al gran Jashin! — Grito el albino

— ¡Callate Hidan! — Lo silencio Kakuzu

— ¡Joder! — Murmuro por lo bajo Hidan

— Gracias Kakuzu-san— Le agradeció Saruke, Kakuzu solo asintió

— ¡Genial hiciste Bakudan es mi comida favorita! — Comento sonriente Deidara

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto incrédula Saruke—No lo sabía— Murmuro ella

— Pues sí, es mi favorito—

— Además también hiciste Hígado y Costillas de cerdo, son las comidas favoritas de Kakuzu y Hidan— Hablo Kisame

Saruke no podía salir de la impresión ¿enserio hizo las comidas favoritas de 3 Akatsukis sin saberlo?

— ¿E-e-enserio? — Tartamudeo Saruke aun sin creerlo

— Si, enserio — Aseguro Kisame

— ¿Cómo sabia Saruke-chan que esas eran las comidas favoritas de Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san y Deidara-senpai? ¡Tobi quiere saber! — Pregunto curioso Tobi

— Te juro Tobi. . . —Empezaba a decir Saruke—. . . que no se— Caída estilo anime de algunos de ellos fue el resultado de la respuesta de Saruke

— ¡No te creo nada Joder! ¡Apuesto a que eres una acosadora de nosotros y por eso sabes eso! — Apostaba seguro Hidan

— Mira Hidan-san en primera no soy una acosadora, en segunda no sabía eso fue pura casualidad y tercera antes loca que acosar a un loco maniático sin cerebro que no entiende que en el mundo lo más importante es el dinero— Le contesto seria Saruke

La respuesta se Saruke provoco diferentes reacciones en los Akatsukis: En Deidara uno de sorpresa, en Tobi ¡Nadie sabe, nadie supo! que. . . no sabemos su reacción pues tenía la máscara puesta, en Kakuzu le salían estrellitas en los ojos por encontrar a alguien que tenia las mismas visiones que él, en Hidan una cara de fastidio pues había otra loca como Kakuzu, en Kisame una cara de burla hacia Hidan y en Itachi,Zetsu, Konan y Pein no hubo reacción alguna.

— ¡Lo más importante es la religión estúpida mocosa! — Le grito Hidan

— ¡No! ¡Lo más importante es el dinero! — Contraataco Saruke

— Ya la escuchaste ahora vámonos a comer— Dijo Kakuzu apoyando a Saruke

— ¡No te metes maldito viejo vudú! — Le grito Hidan a Kakuzu

— ¡No le grites a Kakuzu! — Le grito Saruke a Hidan

— ¡No le grites a Hidan ese solo yo! — Grito Kakuzu ahora en contra de Saruke

— ¡No me grites por gritarle a Hidan por gritarte! — Le grito Saruke a Kakuzu

— ¡No le grites a Kakuzu por gritarte por gritarme a mí por gritarle! — Le grito Hidan ahora a Saruke

— ¡No me grites por gritarle a el por gritarte a ti por gritarme a mí por gritarte! — Grito Saruke

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya callense!— Grito esta vez Pein ya harto por esa pelea de niños que hacían esos 3, ya suficiente tenia con Deidara, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu como para que ahora Saruke se una a su lista de "Mis dolores de cabeza"

Saruke y Kakuzu dejaron de gritar y guardaron silencio ¡pero cómo no! Hidan tuvo que abrir su bocota y decir algo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

— ¡A mí no me callas Pirsingcienta! — Le grito a Pein

Todos en la cocina guardaron silencio. . . total silencio. . . el silencio parecía asfixiante y todos tenían miedo de pronunciar alguna palabra por si eso hacia enfurecer mas a Pein, despues de todo ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para insultar a Pein el poseedor de uno de los Kekkei Genkais oculares más poderosos y además los mismos ojos del gran Rikudō Sennin?. . . o si claro ¡Hidan!

Diferentes pensamientos pasaban por Saruke y los Akatsukis

— "Ay no ¡Tenias que ser tu Hidan!" — Pensaba Saruke — "Solo espero que Hidan tenga seguro. . . a no espera es inmortal. . . pero eso no lo va a salvar de tremenda paliza" —

— "Si cree este idiota que le voy a pagar el seguro ¡Está muy equivocado!" — Pensaba Kakuzu

— "¡Espero que el líder le dé una paliza a Hidan que jamás olvidara! ¡Sera mi venganza por llamarme afeminado! Muajajaja" — Pensaba Deidara con una terrible risa malvada

— "Esto acarreara problemas" — Pensaba el "buen chico"

— "Espero que Hidan tenga seguro. . . aunque no creo que lo necesite es inmortal jijiji" — Pensaba Kisame

— "Genial un pleito" — Pensaba con sarcasmo el sexy Uchiha

— "Espero que cuando Pein termine con él me lo pueda comer" — Pensaba el. . . errr ¿humanivoro? . . . Dejémoslo en planta come hombres

— "¡Hay no! ¡Pein va a armar una pelea con Hidan!" — Pensaba Konan alterada y al mismo tiempo preocupada

Después de esos pensamientos paso lo que menos esperaban. . . Pein no decía nada, ni siquiera se defendió, entonces todos pensaron ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Pein?

Entonces notaron algo, Pein estaba. . . ¿en trance?, parecía como ido, no parecía ni enojado ni alterado más bien parecía. . . ¿relajado?, tenía los ojos cerrados y mecía su cabeza como si siguiera la melodía de una canción. . . ¿una canción? ¿Pero dónde?

Aclararon sus oídos para escuchar pero no oían nada, como si Pein fuera el único que pudiera escucharla ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Nadie se movía ni hablaba hasta que Konan opto por tratar de regresar a Pein del trance

— ¿Pein estas bien? — Le pregunto Konan

Pein no respondió, seguía en el mismo estado

— ¿Líder-sama esta bien? — Pregunto esta vez Kisame

Fue el mismo resultado, no respondió

— ¿Lider-sama que tiene? ¡Tobi quiere saber! —

Resultado. . . el mismo

— ¿Kami-sama esta bien? — Pregunto esta vez Saruke

Al parecer esta vez sí hubo reacción pues al escuchar la palabra "Kami" Pein volvió a la vida, literalmente.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento ¿Qué me decían? — Pregunto Pein

— Estabas por partirle la madre a Hidan por llamarte Pirsingcienta— Recordó Deidara ansioso por que le dieran una paliza a Hidan

— ¿Por qué le partirán la madre a Hidan si su mama no tiene la culpa de nada? — Pregunto inocentemente Saruke

— ¿Saruke acaso eres igual o más inocente que Tobi? — Preguntaron los Akatsukis en coro

— ¿Le hablaban a Tobi? — Pregunto Tobi

— ¡No! — Gritaron a coro

— Ok ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

— O si lo de Hidan— Dijo Pein para despues voltear a ver a Hidan, todos voltearon a ver a Pein que al parecer ya recordó lo que paso— Mas respeto a tus superiores— Advirtió Pein para después dirigirse a los demás— Más vale que coman—

Dicho esto todos se fueron a sentar y empezar a comer, nadie menciono nada sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero algo estaba claro, lo ocurrido no era normal

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar Pein hablo

— Itachi sígueme—

Itachi así lo hizo y los 2 se perdieron de la vista de los Akatsukis y Saruke

— ¿De que hablaran? — Pregunto curioso Deidara

— Ni idea— Contesto Kisame

— ¿Y qué creen que le haya pasado a Pein? — Pregunto Konan

— ¿Te refieres a su anormal reacción? — Pregunto Kisame

—Si, en mi opinión eso fue muy extraño, nunca lo vi así — Contesto Konan

— Err creo que yo sobro aquí así que ¡Adiós! — Se despidió Saruke para después irse a su cuarto y al de Itachi

Cuando Saruke se fue Konan cambio de tema

— Díganme ¿Qué opinan de Saruke? — Pregunto seria Konan

— Pues es muy tranquila y me agrada—Contesto Deidara

— ¡A Tobi le cae bien Saruke-chan! ¡Porque Saruke-chan es buena con Tobi! — Respondió Tobi

— Me agrada, tenemos los mismos ideales pero más le vale no acercarse a mi dinero— Contesto Kakuzu

— ¡Esa mocosa esa una criaja! ¡La hare sacrificio! — Hidan estaba a punto de levantarse pero una mirada penetrante de Konan lo detuvo

— Atrévete y ya verás— Le amenazo Konan

— ¡Joder! —

— ¿Y ustedes? — Pregunto Konan a los que faltaban

— Jejeje es muy alegre. . . pero es muy inocente no creo que sea apta para Akatsuki— Respondió Kisame

— Hmp, apoyo a Kisame— Apoyo a su compañero Itachi

—. . . me agrada— Fue lo único que dijo Zetsu

Konan suspiro con sus respuestas, al parecer ella estaba en lo correcto, Saruke puede ser una buena chica pero no es apta para una Organización de criminales rango S, aunque tuviera entrenamiento ella es demasiado inocente y puede confiarse demasiado de las personas y eso es arriesgado para un shinobi, Konan no puedo evitar hacerse una pregunta

—"¿Madara qué rayos planeas hacer con tan inocentes chicas?" — Pensaba ella viendo de reojo al enmascarado

.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* Con Saruke*~*~*

Saruke estaba sentada en su cama pensando en lo que le había pasado Pein, era muy extraño pues si ella fuera Pein le daría un escarmiento a Hidan si la llegara a llamar así pero. . . no sucedió, algo raro pasaba ¿pero qué?

— Esto es demasiado problemático — Murmuro Saruke

Son demasiadas cosas con las que tenía que lidiar

En cuarto lugar estaba el entrenamiento con Itachi, era demasiado problemático entrenar con un Uchiha pues es muy exigente

Tenía que ver por su vida cada vez que peleaban

El Taijutsu no era problema, ella era experta

El Ninjutsu tampoco, aunque no era experta en ello se le hacía muy fácil. . . ¿Sera por el Rinnegan? Pero si ella aun no lo despertaba entonces ¿Por qué?, ya lo averiguaría

El Manejo de armas era suicidio pues varias veces se corto con Kunais y Shurikens, resumen: en el manejo de armas era un asco

En el Genjutsu no era muy buena pero al menos mejoraba cada vez

— "Si Itachi que es el más cuerdo de los Uchihas es muy estricto no quiero saber cómo serán los demás" — Pensaba Saruke

En tercer lugar estaba el desmayo de Midori que ahora ya no se puede considerar uno pues ya han pasado 3 días sin que ella recobre la conciencia ¿Qué rayos le paso?

En segundo lugar estaba su Bipolaridad que cada vez se hacía más constante mientras más tardaba Midori en despertar

—"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca de ti estoy tranquila pero cuando estoy lejos me da la Bipolaridad? ¡Mierda Midori!" —

Saruke suspiro

— "Bueno en cierta parte es mi culpa pues yo decidí tener la Bipolaridad" —

Pero aunque los últimos tres eran un fastidio y dolor de cabeza ninguno se comparaba al primero

El primero era esa pregunta que siempre se hacia Saruke

—"¿Por qué Pein nos recluto a Akatsuki? Dijo que era confidencial así que Obito tiene algo que ver pero ¿Por qué nos quiere a nosotras? ¿Qué tenemos de especial?" —Se cuestionaba Saruke

Saruke volvió a suspirar

—"Son demasiadas cosas con las que debo lidiar" —

Pero aun quedaba un fastidio mas para Saruke pues si las cosas se complicaban aquí ¿Cómo regresarían ella y Midori a su mundo?, era extraño pero sentía que el mundo en que Vivian 3 días atrás fuera solo una ilusión y este era su verdadero mundo

— "¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Nuestro verdadero mundo es de dónde venimos no aquí!" — Se regañaba Saruke— Pero aun así. . . —Dijo levantando la vista hacia arriba—. . . No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia. . . como si antes ya estuviera aquí. . . no como espectadora, como una Otaku sino más bien. . . como si. . . como si yo verdaderamente estuve aquí— Dijo Saruke para después recostarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos

Después de eso, Saruke se quedo dormida

.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* Mientras tanto con Pein e Itachi *~*~*

Itachi y Pein estaban en la oficina de este último hablando sobre cierta Pelirroja alumna del Uchiha

— Dime Itachi ¿Cómo va Saruke? —

— Ella es muy buena en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu pero pésima para el manejo de armas y el Genjutsu— Respondió Itachi

— ¿Qué tan buena? —

— Pues su Taijutsu se asemeja a un Jounin y su ninjutsu igual— Respondió el Uchiha

— ¿Y no le as notado nada extraño? —

— Pues ahora que lo dices, últimamente ha tenido varios trastornos de personalidad y cada vez se hacen más frecuentes— Contesto Itachi

— ¿Qué tan frecuentes? ¿Y porque no le sucedió hoy por la mañana? — Le pregunto Pein

— Últimamente lo hace 12 veces al día y no sucedió hoy por la mañana porque suele darle entre la tarde y la noche—

— ¿Por qué crees que suceda eso? —

— No lo sé pero creo que tiene algo que ver con su amiga, en las mañanas la va a ver y no tiene esos raros trastornos de personalidad pero cuando se aleja mucho de ella suele darle los trastornos de personalidad— Respondió serio Itachi

— Mmmm. . . Ya veo. . .bien Itachi puedes retirarte— Le dijo Pein

Una vez que Pein dijo esto, Itachi salió de la Oficina y cierto enmascarado salió de entre las sombras

— Así que eso es lo que pasa— Dijo Tobi con su verdadera voz

— No entiendo ¿Por qué tanto interés en esas dos?— Pregunto Pein

Tobi no pudo evitar reírse maniáticamente como solo un villano puede hacerlo

— Esas dos. . . serán un punto clave para mi plan "Tsuki no Hitomi" — Respondió maliciosamente el enmascarado

— ¿Pero porque ellas dos? — Volvió a preguntar Pein

— Porque tienen un gran poder y lo usare a mi favor— Contesto el enmascarado

— ¿Un gran poder? — Pregunto incrédulo Pein

— A si es —

— ¿Qué clase de poder? —

— Eso aun no lo sé. . . pero de algo estoy seguro— Dijo Tobi

— ¿Qué? —

— Que una de ellas. . . guarda mucho poder en su interior. . . así como un gran odio hacia la humanidad —

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sarahi99: Si estuvo algo corto, la verdad era mi meta hacerlo más largo pero me llego la idea de poner lo último de Pein y "Madara" y pues así quedo u.u**

**Izumi: Ya, ya, calmada, calmada oye y ¿Quién de las dos será la del gran poder? ¿Y porque Pein se comporto así?**

**Sarahi99: Eso. . . no lo diré todavía muajajajajaja**

**Izumi: Eres mala u.u**

**Sarahi99: Si soy muy mala muajajajaja :D**

**Izumi: O.o err ok . . . bueno a contestar Reviews ^^**

**Sarahi99: Bien para "vi de uzumaki", si ya me ha pasado y no una sino varias u.u , espero que lo que me dijiste haya quedado bien :S**

**Izumi: Bien ahora para "rin taisho asakura" si Itachi es irresistible *Q***

**Saraji99: ¡Izumi!**

**Izumi: O si si perdón, bien lo de Midori no te preocupes será pronto ya lo veras ;)**

**Sarahi99: Bien ahora para "MarzitMccartney" como vez. . . o más bien lees ya subí la conti y . . . muy corto Dx**

**Izumi: ¬¬ . . . Bueno ahora para "Neko Melody" . . . errr ok O.o . . . como vez. . . o como lees. . . o como sea , ya está loca-fanática de Madara ya subió la conti así que no te preocupes por eso **

**Sarahi99: No estoy loca por Madara ¬¬**

**Izumi: ¿A no? ¬w¬**

**Sarahi99: No . . . estoy súper loca por el x3**

**Izumi: tú qué rayos le vez a ese. . . Uchiha**

**Sarahi99: Cuidadito con lo que dices Izumi porque si te atreves a faltarle al respeto a Madara-sama te bajo el sueldo ¬¬**

**Izumi: ¡Tú ni siquiera me pagas! Dx**

**Sarahi99: ¿Quieres que te eche del fic? ¬¬**

**Izumi: ¡No por favor tengo que subsistir de algo! Dx**

**Sarahi99: Pues entonces no hables mal de Madara-sama ¬¬**

**Izumi: Ok u_u . . . Bueno ahora vamos con el más importante "LelouchGeass"**

**Sarahi99: Meh tranquilo Lelouch-kun no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo ^^ **

**Izumi: ¬¬ . . . bueno lo de la imaginación pues ella se inspira así de la nada, pero le llega más la inspiración cuando escucha música**

**Sarahi99: Y justamente estaba escuchando "Levan Polkka" de Hatsune Miku, esa cancioncilla se pega O.o**

**Izumi: Toda canción que escuchas se te pega ¿Qué hay de la de "Kakome Kakome" de Hatsune Miku? En la escuela no parabas de cantarla, incluso Karla te miraba raro y hacia que te callaras**

**Sarahi99: Es que si se pega u.u . . . además con esas miradas que se carga la Mata dan mello :S**

**Izumi: Si tiene su lado maligno :S**

**Sarahi99: A por cierto Karla es una compañera de mi salón no crean que es Japon-onessama , si tienen los nombres iguales pero no son las mismas n.n**

**Izumi: Si ya entendieron ¬¬**

**Sarahi99: Bueno eso es todo por mí. . . nuestra parte, nos despedimos y . . .**

**Sarahi99&Izumi: ¡Sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izumi: ¿Oye cuantas veces as reproducido "Levan Polkka" hoy?**

**Sarahi99: No se creo que como unas 50. . . Creo que mas**

**Izumi: Karla jamás debió enseñarte la canción ¬¬**

**Sarahi99: Pues si no te gusta te jodes muajajajajaja**

**Izumi: O.o err. . . Sarahi-chan**

**Sarahi99: muajajajaja**

**Izumi: Sari-chan **

**Sarahi99: Muajajaja**

**Izumi: ¡Sarahi99!**

**Sarahi99: ¿Qué? ¬¬**

**Izumi: Aun están aquí **

**Sarahi99: No la O.O**

**Izumi: Si la O.o**

**Sarahi99: Ya la O.O**

**Izumi: jeje bueno err. . . aprovechando este. . . malentendido les daremos un adelanto del próximo capitulo nwnU**

**Sarahi99: err si jeje aquí esta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***—¿Pein porque te quedaste así en la cocina?** **— Preguntaba Konan**

— **No lo sé Konan, estaba muy enojado con Hidan por lo que me dijo que estaba a punto de darle una lección pero. . . —**

— **¿Pero? —Pregunto Konan**

— **Escuche una canción— Dijo Pein**

— **¿Una canción? — Pregunto Konan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Midori tenemos un problema**_**— Dijo Izumi**

— **¿Qué clase de problema? — Pregunto Midori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

— **¡Hidan cálmate ella no lo hizo a propósito! — Gritaba Konan al ver que Hidan veía de forma asesina a Saruke y no la soltaba de su agarre**

— **¡Hidan suéltala o ya verás! — Amenazo el Uchiha**

**Hidan solo veía a Saruke con una mirada llena de venganza y con sed de sangre ajeno a las advertencias de los demás **

— **¡Muere! — Grito Hidan para después enterrarle la Guadaña a Saruke***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izumi: Bueno pues eso ahora SI ha sido todo. . .**

**Sarahi99: Cuídense y . . .**

**Sarahi99&Izumi: ¡Sayonara! **


	8. Una visión y un despertar

**Izumi: Pss . . . Sara-chan**

**Sarahi99: ¿Si que sucede?**

**Izumi: Ya tengo lo que me pediste**

**Sarahi99: ¿Todo?**

**Izumi: Todo**

**Sarahi99: ¡Bien esa maldita pelos de chicle se arrepentirá de quitarle el protagonismo a mi Hina-chan muajajajajaja!**

**Izumi: Err. . . Sara-chan ya están aquí**

**Sarahi99: ¿Enserio? No los esperaba tan temprano pero bueno**

**Izumi: Madrugaron. . . bueno ya tu presentación**

**Sarahi99: O si si si . . . -se aclara la garganta- . . . ¡Kyaaa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo! ¡De veras!**

**Izumi: Si bueno ya ahora diré el declaimer . . . -Se aclara la garganta- Naruto así como sus personajes no le pertenecen a esta loca Mada-fan, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Sarahi99: Quien ya saben lo que le hizo a mi vida ya para que repetirlo, y como siempre mi advertencia son groserías, están advertidos.**

**Izumi: Sin más que decir. . .**

**Sarahi99&Izumi: ¡Que disfruten de la historia!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oficina de Pein**

Pein simplemente no entendía a lo que se refería Madara ¿esas dos chiquillas fuertes y poderosas?, Madara simplemente le ha de ver tomado el pelo, después de todo el GRAN Uchiha Madara se hacía pasar por un idiota hiperactivamente molesto y alegre, o eso hacía ver, un raro papel para alguien tan serio y . . . amargado y uno se pregunta ¿si quería vigilar más de cerca la organización porque al menos no se eligió un papel menos enfadoso y estresante? O tan siquiera ¿Por qué no se pudo idear un nombre menos estúpido?, bueno el no era quien para reprocharle algo al verdadero líder de Akatsuki pero ¿enserio, Tobi? ¿De dónde carajos se saco el nombre? ¿Del perro de la vecina?

~En otra parte del mundo (véase el nuestro) una ancianita junto con su perro estornudaron sin razón aparente~

Pein suspiro, eran demasiadas incógnitas con las que tenía que lidiar, luego se encargaría de ellas, o mejor aun las dejaría pasar, por ahora quería concentrarse en el ¿Por qué le paso "eso" en la cocina?

.

.

.

**Con Saruke**

.

.

.

Saruke quien después de su siestecita que duro alrededor de unas 5 horas, si fue muy pequeña, ella despertó y se levanto de la cama, salió del cuarto y fue corriendo afuera de la Akatsuki cueva donde lo esperaba su "sensei".

Ya eran la dos de la tarde y al parecer llegaba tarde a un compromiso con cierto Uchiha, el cual ya llevaba esperándola por dos horas y. . .jamás ¡Jamás! Dejes esperando a un Uchiha y eso lo aprendió Saruke de una manera. . .no muy bonita que digamos.

Itachi aunque fuera todo un caballero, amable, cuidadoso y todo lo demás no fue exactamente piadoso con Saruke, su castigo fue entrenar por horas ¡horas! Su peor talento. . . manejo de armas.

En varias ocasiones Saruke le rogaba al Dios Kira que le hiciera un favor y que la salvara de tal sufrimiento, pero su dios que, si bien o no la escucho o le gustaba ver sufrir a Saruke la dejo sin apoyo.

Saruke esquivaba como podía la multitud de Kunais y Shurikens que le lanzaba Itachi, uno le roso la mejilla y le provoco una leve cortadura pero por poquito más y le hace una cortadura más grave.

Itachi lanzaba cuanto Kunai tenía en su porta-kunais a diestra y siniestra pero eso si con una precisión que solo Itachi podía hacer, lo hacía con tal precisión que rara vez fallaban pero solo quería hacerle cortaduras leves, si quisiera hacerlas graves desde que empezaron Saruke ya estaría mordiendo el polvo, y esta vez no tan literalmente.

—"Nota mental: ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás de los jamases volver a hacer esperar a un Uchiha nunca en tu vida o sufrirás las consecuencias!" — Se recordaba mentalmente Saruke, si esa experiencia no la hacía entender a Saruke que jamás debía volver a hacer esperar a un Uchiha, tal vez Itachi debería darle un peor castigo

.

.

.

.

**Con Konan**

.

.

La pobre de Konan estaba muy preocupada por Pein/Nagato por lo que paso en la cocina, aunque si bien puede no ser algo alarmante si era algo completamente inusual.

Konan decidió aclarar su duda preguntándoselo a Pein.

Konan camino hacia la oficina de Pein y toco la puerta, espero unos segundos hasta escuchar el "adelante" de Pein quien autorizaba su entrada.

— ¿Pein podemos hablar? — Pregunto Konan directa

— Si ¿Qué se te ofrece Konan? — Pregunto el

— ¿Pein porque. . .? ¿Por qué. . .? —Konan dudaba si debía preguntárselo o no — ¿Pein porque te quedaste así en la cocina? — Preguntaba al fin Konan

Pein no mostro reacción alguna, la verdad ya se lo esperaba así que le respondió

— No lo sé Konan, estaba muy enojado con Hidan por lo que me dijo que estaba a punto de darle una lección pero. . . —

— ¿Pero? —Pregunto Konan

Pein dudaba si debía decírselo o no, no es que no confiara en Konan, confiaba en ella plenamente pero no estaba seguro si decirle o no la razón.

— Escuche una canción— Dijo al fin Pein

— ¿Una canción? — Pregunto Konan

— Si, una canción. . . o al menos eso creí escuchar— Respondió el

— ¿Y porque solo tú? — Pregunto ella

— Eso no lo sé. . . no recuerdo exactamente que paso antes de perder la conciencia, estaba lleno de furia e ira por lo que me dijo Hidan pero. . . cuando escuche la canción me sentía relajado como si nada de eso hubiera pasado— Contesto Pein

— Ya veo entonces no sa — Konan no termino de decir lo que le quería decir a Pein pues escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta

Konan soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Pein preguntándole con la mirada si debía abrir, un asentimiento por parte de él fue su respuesta, ella resignada fue a abrir la puerta.

¿Cuán grata fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver a la persona parada en la puerta?

Los dos al ya de haber pasado su sorpresa miraron a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta

— Pasa — Le dijo Pein y la persona así lo hizo no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de si

— Buenas tardes Líder-sama, Konan-san— Les hablo amablemente la persona

— Buenas tardes, es bueno verte despierta. . .— Contesto Konan

— Si es bueno volver a despertar — Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿Cuándo despertaste? — Pregunto Pein

— Hace poco — Contesto ella

— Ya veo. . . ahora ¿nos dirás él porque estuviste inconsciente por 3 días? — Pregunto Pein

Ella guardo silencio por unos minutos

— Eso no importa — Respondió ella

— ¿Cómo que no importa? — Pregunto Konan

— No importa, no sé porque quede inconsciente y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo y también espero que no volvamos a tener esta clase de conversación, odio los interrogatorios— Respondió ella seria

Por muy extraño que parezca los dos accedieron a no interrogar más a ella

— Bien ahora ¿Dónde está Saruke? — Pregunto ella amablemente

— Está entrenando con Itachi — Respondió Konan

— ¿Itachi? ¿Por qué Uchiha Itachi entrenaría a Saruke? — Le pregunto a Pein

— Nos dijiste que no eran expertas en la defensa por eso, además de que asigne a Itachi como su sensei y Tutor— Respondió Pein

— Mas bien vigilante — Murmuro — Espera entonces si ya le asignaste un tutor a Saruke quiere decir que también a mi ¿o me equivoco?— Pregunto

— A si es — Respondio Pein

— ¿Y quién es? — Pregunto con curiosidad

— Ya lo conoces —Decía Pein

— ¿Kakuzu? —

— No —

— ¿Hidan? —

— No—

— Mmmm. . . ¿Konan? —

— ¡No!, lo conociste al llegar a la cueva— Decia Pein ya algo molesto— Tu tutor será Tobi—

Ella se quedo callada viendo intensamente a Pein con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

— "Maldita Saruke ella se quedo con el sexy de Itachi y yo con Obito que injusticia" — Pensaba ella— "Aunque pensándolo bien puedo sacar provecho a esto** muajajajaja**" — Pensaba ella e inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa sádica surco sus labios, que suerte que Konan y Pein no lo notaron— Esta bien — Respondió ella

— ¿Segura? Es que Tobi es una persona muy insoportable — Dijo Konan preocupada

— Si no te preocupes Konan-san — Contesto con una sonrisa inocente y angelical, la cual era falsa— "¡Ahora si Uchiha Obito me vengare por matar a Konan!" — Pensaba ella con cierto odio hacia el Uchiha (a este punto ya deben saber quién es ¿no?)

.

.

.

.

**Con Saruke**

.

.

.

Saruke estaba con incontables rasguños y cortaduras en sus piernas, brazos y su rostro, nada grave pero si dolorosas.

Y ya sabemos del porque de su estado.

Itachi estaba parado frente a ella con ese porte elegante y superior, obvio no tenía ningún rasguño del combate antes dado pues el manejo de armas era una de sus tantas especialidades después de todo.

— Saruke pospondremos el entrenamiento por ahora— Dijo el siempre serio Itachi

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto ella sorprendida — ¡NO PUEDES POSPONER EL ENTRENAMIENTO UCHIHA! — Grito Saruke de pasar a su lado "pasivo" a su lado "no te metas conmigo que rasguño" (ustedes entienden ¿no?)

— "Perfecto le dio la Bipolaridad otra vez, esta es la cuarta vez en el día" — Pensó el Uchiha recordando los acontecimientos

.

.

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

**Bipolaridad #1 y #2 del día**

Estaban entrenando los con el manejo de armas tranquilamente, bueno ni tan tranquilo puesto que a Saruke se le dificultaban, Saruke esquivaba los Kunais de que le lanzaba Itachi a diestra y siniestra.

— Itachi-senpai por favor no lance tantos Kunais al mismo tiempo me da miedo — Dijo Saruke asustada

— Si quieres llegar a ser un buen ninja debes aprender a controlar tus miedos— Dijo Itachi

— No es que me den miedo si no que me da miedo que en un momento a otro puede lastimarme de gravedad— Dijo ella aun más asustada

— Si no aprendes a esquivar y manejar las armas puedes no solo lastimarte de gravedad si no también puedes morir desangrada—

Lo dicho antes por Itachi termino por asustar más a Saruke quien empezó a llorar— ¡Buaaa! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Tengo una larga vida por delante! ¡Créelo! — Decía llorando Saruke

— Bueno tal vez no necesariamente mueras desangrada, puede que también mueras instantáneamente — Dijo el Uchiha tratando de hacer dejar de llorar a Saruke, pero como Itachi no es básicamente bueno para hablar con las demás personas termino por hacer llorar aun más a la pobre Saruke

Pero Saruke de un momento a otro dejo de llorar, cosa extraña, pero no fue un cambio para bien

— ¿¡ESA ES TU PUTA FORMA DE HACERME SENTIR MEJOR MALDITO UCHIHA!? — Grito ella cabreada, si Saruke cambio de su modo "pasivo" a su modo "no te metas conmigo que rasguño"

— Deberías tranquilizarte, además esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior—

— ¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUE SEAS MI JODIDO SUPERIOR! ADEMAS ¡¿QUE RAYOS SABES TU DE RESPETO UCHIHA?! —

— Lo suficiente como para— No termino de decir Itachi ya que Saruke lo interrumpió

— Err ¿Itachi-senpai? Se ve estresado ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunto Saruke amablemente e inocentemente, al parecer paso de su lado "enojón" a su lado "inocente"

— Por nada — Dijo Itachi con un ligero tic en el ojo por el repentino cambio en la chica

— Nee bueno ¿seguimos? — Pregunto ella amablemente, Itachi asintió y los dos regresaron a su entrenamiento

.

.

**Bipolaridad #3 del día **

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde la última vez que a Saruke le dio uno de sus ataques de Bipolaridad, los dos estaban entrenando tranquilamente cuando. . .

— Haya en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote se hacía chiquito— Cantaba la alegre Saruke ajena de los Kunais que le había lanzado Itachi

— ¡Saruke ten cuidado! —

Un Kunai iba dirigido hacia el cuello de Saruke, ella que aun estaba concentrada con su "alegre" canción no se dio cuenta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el Kunai hacia su cuello Saruke lo esquivo ágilmente cuando cantaba "ahí va la hormiga con su paraguas" y curiosamente ella solo lo hizo porque estaba . . . ¿bailando?

— ¿Saruke que estás haciendo? — Pregunto el Uchiha con otro ligero tic en su ojo, ya era la segunda vez en el día

— Mmmmm. . . ¿ehh? ¿Dijo algo Itachi-senpai? — Pregunto ella inocentemente

Itachi suspiro ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta niña?, aunque no lo parezca era muy difícil lidiar con ella y con su Bipolaridad, si en menos de 3 días la constante Bipolaridad de Saruke no disminuía o aumentaba mas no importaba como lo haría pero haría que Madara lo relevara de su puesto como Tutor de Saruke o por lo menos de ser su Sensei ya que simplemente ya no la aguantaba.

.

.

**Fin de FlashBack**

.

.

.

.

.

**Regresando a donde nos quedamos**

Itachi suspiro, esto sí que sería problemático.

— Escucha Saruke el entrenamiento no se pospondrá por toda la vida —

— ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo? — Pregunto Saruke ya más calmada

— El problema Saruke es tus constantes trastornos de personalidad — Contesto Itachi

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —

— Me refiero a que últimamente cambias mucho tu personalidad y me es difícil lidiar con todas, Saruke si no arreglas ese problema de personalidad tuyo me temo que dejare de entrenarte— Respondió fríamente Itachi

Después de decir esto Itachi se fue dejando a una shockeada Saruke en el bosque

Pasaron unos minutos para que Saruke reaccionara y quedarse parada con un semblante triste

— No es como si fuera cosa mía mis trastornos de personalidad . . . pero es que no lo puedo evitar— Murmuraba Saruke con la cabeza baja — Lo único que podría hacer que mi bipolaridad cesara . . . es que tu estuvieras conmigo . . . Midori-chan—

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque hacia la Akatsuki cueva, no le faltaba mucho para llegar.

.

.

.

**En la Akatsuki Cueva**

.

.

.

Todo estaba como siempre, Hidan chingandole a Kakuzu diciéndole que la religión es mejor que el Dinero, Kakuzu ignorando al Masoquista y siguiendo contando su amado dinero murmurando cosas como "mi precioso" o "dinero, dinerito, dinero" o también "tranquilas nenas papi jamás las abandonara", si definitivamente Kakuzu competía con Don Cangrejo en tacañismo, fuera de eso estaba Tobi como siempre haciéndole la vida imposible a Deidara con sus constantes acosos a su "senpai" y Deidara como siempre no aguantando a Tobi lo mando a volar con una de sus bombas que según él es "arte" pero al parecer los demás no opinaban al igual que el rubio, luego estaba Kisame limpiando a su inseparable Semehada quien, al igual que Kakuzu, murmuraba cosas como "Tranquila mi pequeña pronto te veras como nueva" o "Tu belleza desgarrara cualquier alma" . . . ok Kisame definitivamente estaba más chiflado que Kakuzu. . . si este era uno de esos cotidianos días en la Akatsuki cueva.

— Estoy aburrido, un— Dijo el rubio

— Pues si tan aburrido estas ¿por qué no me ayudas a conseguir un sacrificio a Jashin-sama? — Pregunto el albino

— Estoy aburrido pero no demente — Contesto sin importancia el rubio

— ¡Joder! ¡Tu ignorancia ara que Jashin-sama haga que te pudras en el infierno! —

— ¡Callate Hidan que trato de contar mi dinero! — le reprochaba Kakuzu

— ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Llevas contándolo como 5 putas veces en el mismo puto día! — Contesto el albino

— Tengo que hacerlo para procurar que NADIE de ustedes me haya robado ni un solo centavo de mi dinero — Respondió Kakuzu siguiendo contando su dinero en la mesa

— Puto avaro de mierda — Murmuro el Jashinista

Deidara Suspiro — Sigo aburrido, un — Decía con flojera el Rubio

— ¡No se preocupe senpai que Tobi hará que se olvide del aburrimiento! — Gritaba Tobi llegando desde Jashin sabe

— ¡Que no me jodas,un! — Dicho esto el Rubio volvió a mandar a volar a la pobre paleta

— Genial estoy rodiado de locos — Murmuro Itachi llegando a la cueva, presenciando el "viajecito" de Tobi

— ¡Hey Itachi! ¿No quieres. . .? — Le iba a preguntar Kisame pero el Uchiha se le adelanto

— No Kisame no te voy a ayudar a limpiar a tu Semehada — Respondió el Uchiha

— Ok — Murmuro el Hoshigaki

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Saruke? — Pregunto el Rubio al no verla llegar con el Uchiha

— Owww ¿a la Rubia mal teñida le gusta la mocosa pelirroja? — Pregunto el Albino pícaramente haciendo enojar al rubio

— ¡No me gusta, un! — Respondió el Rubio un poco sonrojado

— ¿A si? Entonces. . . ¿Por qué te sonrojas rubia? —

— ¡No estoy sonrojado, un! — Contradijo Deidara

— ¿Naaa enserio? — Pregunto con sarcasmo el Jashinista

— Ya deja a Deidara en paz Hidan — Dijo Kakuzu

— ¡Joder Kakuzu! No te metas —

— Yo me meto si me pega mi adinerada gana — Amenazo el viejo vudú

— ¡Pues no te deberías de meter! ¡Que estaba jodiendole la vida a la mujer rubia! —

— ¿A quién le dices mujer rubia estúpido inmortal , un? — Pregunto cabreado Deidara

— ¿Vez alguna otra aparte de Ti Dei-chan? — Dijo divertido Hidan

— ¡Que no me digas así, un! —

— ¡Hidan que dejes ya a Deidara! — Grito Kakuzu ya harto

— ¡Tu cállate Don Cangrejo! — Le grito Hidan

— ¡A mí no me callas y deja en paz ya a la rubia! — Contesto Kakuzu

— ¡Que soy Hombre, un! —

— ¡Ya callense que no puedo limpiar a mi Semehada tranquilo! — Grito Kisame al no poder concentrarse en limpiarla por el escándalo de esos 3

— ¡Tú no te metas Sushi! — Gritaron los 3

Y así fue como la sala de la cueva quedo inundada, quemada, ensangrentada y explotada.

— Genial estoy rodeado de locos — Volvió a murmurar Itachi al ver a esos 4 pelear por algo tan tonto

.

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Pein**

.

.

.

.

.

— Bien Midori ahora que ya has despertado es hora de presentarte a la organización — Dijo Pein

— Claro — Respondió Midori — Pero antes Konan ¿Tienes ropa que me prestes? — Le pregunto a Konan

— Claro, sígueme — Respondió Konan y ella junto a Midori se fueron de la oficina de Pein

Pein soltó otro suspiro — Mujeres — Pensó Pein

.

.

.

**Con Midori**

.

.

.

Las dos mujeres entraron al cuarto de Konan

— Bien siéntete cómoda aurita regreso — Dijo Konan, después fue a su ropero y empezó a buscar algo de ropa

Midori así lo hizo y se sentó de en la cama de Konan

Espero paciente hasta que Konan saco dos diferentes ropas, que dejo en la cama

— Pues tengo esto no se cual prefieras — Dijo Konan con una pequeña sonrisa

Midori veía atentamente las diferentes ropas, uno era un Kimono rojo corto hasta las rodillas, la manga izquierda era de manga larga, mientras que la derecha era corta y tenía una gran flor blanca en la parte derecha del Kimono, una blusa de cuello de tortuga negra, un short negro que según deducía llegaba hasta medio muslo, guantes y botas con tacón negras y un cinturón blanco para sostener el Kimono, que raro, Midori podía jurar que esa ropa era igual a la de Guren, solo claro que con diferentes colores.

El segundo era un vestido que, curiosamente, se parecía al vestido que usa la Mizukage Mei Tarumi, solo que la diferencia era que el vestido era rojo y más largo de lo que lo lleva la Mizukage, este llegaba hasta los tobillos, también estaba una falda negra corta hasta medio muslo, según deducía, unas mallas de rejillas y botas ninjas negras. . . si definitivamente era igual al de la Mizukage.

Midori se quedo callada

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan? — Pregunto Konan al no recibir respuesta de Midori se deprimió un poco

— No es eso Konan — Decía Midori — Es solo que. . . no sé cual elegir— Respondió ella con un suspiro

—Entonces puedes quedarte los dos — Contesto Konan

— ¿Estás segura? —

— Si no te preocupes, yo no suelo utilizarlos muy seguido, puedes quedártelos— Respondió Konan con una pequeña sonrisa

— Muchas gracias Konan — Y Midori le dedico una sonrisa a Konan — Pero aun así no se cual ponerme — Dijo ella con una pequeña risa

— Tomate tu tiempo no te preocupes —

— Por cierto Konan —

— ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Midori? —

— Bueno lo que pasa es que. . . cuando desperté. . . bueno ¿de quién era la otra cama? — Pregunto ella

— O eso . . . pues veras Pein decidió que ustedes dormirían con sus respectivos tutores — Contesto ella

— Si claro "Pein" lo ordeno más bien la piruleta andante — Pensaba con odio Midori — pero . . .¿Que es lo que estará tramando ese Uchiha? — Se preguntaba mentalmente Midori — Ya veo — Fue lo que respondió Midori

— Pero no te preocupes Tobi no te hará nada— Dijo Konan — O al menos eso espero — Pensó Konan

— Bueno está bien me iré a mi cuarto, nos veremos más tarde Konan — Le dijo Midori saliendo del cuarto de Konan con la ropa que le dio Konan

.

.

.

Midori entro al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejo la ropa en la cama

— Esto. . . será muy problemático — Dicho esto ella dejo salir un largo suspiro

Midori se sentó en su cama y veía fijamente la diferente ropa que le dio Konan, no era mucha pero le agradecía enormemente que le diera algo.

— Bien me pondré este — Dijo ella y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa

Pasaron unos minutos y Midori ya tenía puesta la ropa, era la ropa que se parecía a la de Guren.

— _**¿Crees que algo trama la piruleta verdad? **_— Pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Midori

— _No lo creo. . . estoy segura que algo trama Izumi_ — Le respondió Midori a la voz que al parecer era Izumi

— _**Si bueno, relájate un poco, pero recuerda estate alerta**_ —

— _Si ya lo sé Izumi _— Respondió Midori — _Que suerte que cuando hablo contigo solo tú me puedes escuchar_— Pensaba Midori

— _**Si esa es una virtud **_— Respondió ella —_**Aun así Midori tenemos un problema**_—

— _¿Qué clase de problema? _—

—_**estoy preocupada por lo que paso cuando despertaste **_—

— _¿Te refieres a esa extraña visión?___—

— _**Si**_—

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Hidan cálmate ella no lo hizo a propósito! — Gritaba Konan al ver que Hidan veía de forma asesina a Saruke y no la soltaba de su agarre_

— _¡Hidan suéltala o ya verás! — Amenazo el Uchiha_

_Hidan solo veía a Saruke con una mirada llena de venganza y con sed de sangre ajeno a las advertencias de los demás_

— _¡Muere! — Grito Hidan para después enterrarle la Guadaña a Saruke_

_._

**Fin De FlashBack**

_._

_._

— _En esa extraña visión se escuchaba un grito de Konan, después gritos de los demás Akatsukis, poco después vi que Hidan estaba loco y quería lastimar a Saruke _—

— _**Si eso es muy extraño, es como si. . .**_ —

— _¿Cómo si? _—

— _**Como si pudieras ver flashes de lo que pasara en cierta cantidad de tiempo **_—

— _Supongo _— Respondió y después dejo salir un largo suspiro

— _**Aun así no hay que darle mayor importan. . .**_ — No termino de decir Izumi pues parecía como si se hubiera esfumado

— _¿Izumi qué te pasa? _— No hubo respuesta — _¿Izumi? _— Nada — _¡Izumi responde! _—

— **M-m-m-idori **— Hablo por fin Izumi y se escuchaba nerviosa

— _¿Qué sucede? _—

— _**¿Recuerdas la otra parte de la visión? **_—

— _¿Qué otra parte?_ —

— _**Recuerdo que al principio de la visión yo te preguntaba que teníamos un problema y tú me preguntabas "que clase de problema"**_ —

— _Mmmm. . . Si lo recuerdo. . . ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con. . .?_ — Midori se petrifico — _O _— Empezó a decir Midori

— _**Por **_— Le seguía Izumi

— _**J**__a__**s**__h__**i**__n_— Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

— _¿Eso quiere decir?_ —

— _**Si que una parte de la visión ya se hizo **_— Izumi soltó un chasquido de lengua — _**Tendremos que vigilar a Saruke y a Hidan y procurar que no pase nada **_—

— _Eso espero Izumi. . . eso espero_—

— ¡¿Qué hiciste maldita mocosa!? — Se escucho un gran grito proveniente de la sala, y por la voz deducía que era Hidan

— ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡Fue in accidente! — Grito otra voz que no pudo reconocer pues la voz de Hidan no se lo permitió

— ¡Eso no me importa estúpida! ¡Pagaras por tu osadía! — Se volvió a escuchar a Hidan

— _¡¿Pero qué está pasando!? _—Se pregunto Midori mentalmente

— _**Ni idea, pero no suena muy bonito que digamos **_—

— _Si ya lo note _— Respondió ella con sarcasmo

— ¡Hidan cálmate ella no lo hizo a propósito! — Se escucho una voz femenina que deducía era Konan

— _**¡Midori! ¿Esto es?**_ — Midori estaba en Shock

— ¡Hidan-san suelte a Saruke! ¡Tobi tiene miedo! —

— _**¡Midori! ¡Reacciona! **_— Midori seguía sin moverse

— ¡Hidan que la bajes! —

— _**¡Por Dios Midori! ¡Muevete! **_— Midori por fin reacciono y corrió hacia la sala de donde provenía todo el escándalo

Midori corría lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala tenía que llegar antes de. . .

— ¡Hidan suéltala o ya verás! — Amenazo una voz que deducía era Itachi

Con eso Midori aumento la velocidad, quedaba poco tiempo.

Pudo llegar hacia la sala, se quedo pálida por lo que veía, todos los Akatsukis tratando de detener a Hidan quien trataba de lastimar a Saruke, Hidan la tenia agarrada del cuello y parecía que no podía respirar.

Y por fin. . . paso lo inevitable. . .

— ¡Muere!— Grito Hidan para después enterrarle la Guadaña a Saruke

.

.

—¡Saruke! _— _Grito fuertemente Midori al ver a su amiga en el suelo, con sangre en su pecho

.

.

.

**Continuara**

.

.

.

**Izumi: ¡Que! ¡Noo! ¡No lo puedes dejar así! –Grito alterada Izumi-**

**Sarahi99: Lo siento Izumi, pero como el capi me quedo demasiado largo tuve que dejar el "suceso" para el próximo capi u.u**

**Izumi: Mala TwT**

**Sarahi99: No es eso es solo que . . . –Suspira- Olvídalo –Dijo resignada**

**Izumi: Bueno ¿Al menos les diras del porque de tu tardanza en actualizar el fic? –Pregunto amenazadoramente **

**Sarahi99: Si no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que mi computadora estaba algo loca**

**Izumi: Se apagaba asi de la nada y tardaba mucho para cargar y otra veces se trababa **

**Sarahi99: Lo que me obligaba a apagarla y tener que perder todo lo avanzado TwT**

**Izumi: Si era una tortura **

**Sarahi99: Bueno ¿Puedes contestar los reviews? Es que estoy algo cansada. . . y me duele la espalda TwT**

**Izumi: Ok está bien –Se aclara la garganta- Bien rin taisho asakura-chan, Pues como lees ya subió la conti Sara-chan pero con sus complicaciones u.u, por cierto, te cachamos infraganti en el fic de Mitzuki-chan ^^, buen fic por cierto.**

**Para vi de uzumaki: Tranquila, aun no sabes que paso y ya quieres golpear al pobre de Hidan O.o **

**Sarahi99: Si por cierto, hacerca de la propuesta que me hiciste hace mucho, mucho tiempo lo he considerado seriamente, y sí , estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero no será ahora puesto que estoy muy. . . Atareada con este fic, pero ten por seguro que si será ^^**

**Izumi: Bien, a ti también te pillamos infraganti con preguntas hacia tu amado Hidan en el fic de Mitzuki14-chan, es muy bueno a decir verdad –Pose pensativa-**

**Bien ahora MarzitMccartney-chan, como ya le dije a Vi de Uzumaki-chan aun no sabes cómo estuvo el rollo y ya le quieren pegar a Hidan O.o**

**¿?: ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre me tachan de malo?**

**Sara/Izu: ¡Kyyyaaaaa!**

**¿?: ¡Joder no griten!**

**Izumi: Pues no hubiéramos gritado si no nos hubieras asustado Hidan!**

**Hidan: Ya bajale a tus humos linda**

**Izumi: ¡Callate idiota! –Sonrojada**

**Hidan: ¿Pero bien que te gusta?**

**Sarahi99: A ver déjense de ligar y contesten los reviews**

**Hidan: Esta bien Vi de Uzumaki y MarzitMccartney. . . ¿QUERIAN GOLPEARNE?! –Grito todo histérico**

**Sarahi99: Tranquilo lo que pasa es que no saben cómo estuvo el argüende **

**Izu/Hidan: ¿Argüe qué?**

**Sarahi99: Es mi forma de decir "como estuvieron las cosas", si ya se es raro pero así me acostumbre u.u**

**Hidan: . . . Rara**

**Sarahi99: Bueno ya contesten los reviews TwT**

**Hidan: ¡Joder! , bueno MarzitMccartney como quisiste la Midoemo ya despertó como quisiste a sí que ya no jodas ¬¬ **

**Sara/Izu: ¡Hidan! ¡No insultes a los lectores!**

**Sarahi99: . . . Espera ¿Cómo que Midoemo? –Con un aura asesina rodeándola**

**Hidan: ¡Joder! Olvidalo**

**Izumi: Vete Hidan antes de que Sara-chan explote **

**Hidan: ¡Joder! Esta bien pero espero un sacrificio a Jashin por aparecer en su historia ¬¬**

**Sara/Izu: ¡NOSOTRAS NO TE LLAMAMOS AQUÍ!**

**Hidan: ¿No? Pues se joden quiero mi paga!**

**Izumi:: ¡No te vamos a pagar solo porque tu entraste porque te dio tu regalada gana!**

**Sarahi99: Espera Izumi, ven conmigo Hidan hablaremos sobre tu sacrificio –Dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante **

**Hidan: Esta bien –Y los dos se retiraron**

**Sarahi99: ¡Izumi hazte cargo del último review! –Grito desde la lejanía **

**Izumi: ¿Ok? . . . eso fue raro. . . bueno para el último review que fue de. . . LelouchGeass. . . pues no tengo que decir mucho solo que ¿Gracias? Supongo, bueno eso ha sido todo amigos!**

**Hidan: ¡Dejen sus reviews o los sacrificare a Jashin-sama!**

**Sarahi99: ¡Hidan deja de amenazar a los lectores!**

**Izumi: -_-U . . . ok ¡Sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sarahi99: ¡Esperen!**

***Sonido de disco rayado***

**Sarahi99: Bien desde que Hidan se colo a la historia –Viendo acusadoramente al albino—Se me ocurrió traer a los miembros de los Akatsukis y/o Konoha a la historia, o si bien pueden ser de Suna o alguna otra aldea, pero que sea de Naruto**

**Izumi: ¿Y que podrían hacer ellos en el fic?**

**Sarahi99: Tranquila todo arreglado, ellos o ellas, lo que suceda primero, serán los encargados de contestar los reviews**

**Izumi: ¿Y tú los escogerás?**

**Sarahi99: Algunas veces sí, pero los personajes serán elegidos por las personas que me dejen un review y ese personaje responderá al review de la persona que lo solicito**

**Izumi: Wow que bien nwn**

**Sarahi99: Sip, por ejemplo, Vi de Uzumaki eligió a Hidan (todavía no lo hace pero apuesto a que lo hara) y Hidan será el responsable de responder al review de Vi de Uzumaki-chan, pero ojo, no siempre podrán elegir a su personaje puesto que puede que no estén libres para poder hacer el trabajo, pero haré lo que pueda nwn**

**Izumi: No pues buena idea. . . ¿Y eso es todo?**

**Sarahi99: Si eso es todo nwn**

**Izumi: Bueno pues, cuídense mucho lectores!**

**Sarahi99: Que tengan un buen día!**

**Sara/Izu: Y ¡Sayonara!**


	9. Midori se presenta en Akatsuki

Konichiwa mis queridos lectores! :D

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose por fin al trabajo :3

Por fin se pudo arreglar la computadora, aunque no prometo nada ya que aunque esta arreglada también tiene ciertas fallas, pero olvidémonos de eso y pasemos al capítulo ¿Vale? ;)

De una vez les digo que este capítulo tendrá ciertas decepciones jeje, se aceptan insultos, regaños, patadas voladoras xD. . . Psicológicas ._.

Pero eso si de una vez les digo que si se decepcionan. . . ¡La culpa es de Deidara!

**Deidara**: ¿Y yo porque, hm?

**Sarahi99**: No te hagas el inocente tú me dijiste que si hacia esto me llegarían más lectores ¬¬

**Dei**: ¡Yo nunca dije eso, hm!

**Sara**: Si claro hazte el desentendido ¬¬

Mmmm bueno Deidara ¿No has visto a Izumi? Que tiene que decir el declaimer

**Dei**: ¿Qué no estaba en el armario esposada?. . . a propósito ¿Cómo que porque esta así?

**Sara**: En serio no lo sabía jejejeje –se hace la desentendida- Mmm bueno Dei tu puedes hacer el declaimer jejeje

**Dei:** ¿Ok? Mmm bueno, Naruto así como su mundo, sus personajes y todo lo demás no le pertenecen a. . . Sarahi99 si no a nuestro creador Masashi Kishimoto, hm

**Sara**: . . . Debi haberla ocultado en un lugar menos predecible, demonios ¿Qué tal si me descubren? – murmuraba-

**Dei:** Perdón ¿dijiste algo, hm?

**Sara**: ¿Eh?. . . NO Nada nada jejejeje. . . mm bueno que empiece el capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Midori se presenta en Akatsuki**

— ¡Muere!— Grito Hidan para después enterrarle la Guadaña a Saruke

.

.

— ¡Saruke! _— _Grito fuertemente Midori al ver a su amiga en el suelo, con sangre en su pecho

.

.

**Pov Midori**

No puedo creer lo que veo Hidan. . . ¿Hidan mato a Saruke?, no, no puede ser, la veo tirada en el piso con sangre en su pecho. . . no se mueve pero estoy segura que sigue viva.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia Saruke, pero por más que corro no la alcanzo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarla?

Grito su nombre desesperadamente, pero mi voz. . . ¿Por qué no escucho mi voz?

Cada vez el camino se vuelve más oscuro y me alejo cada vez más de ella.

Pero ¿Por qué?

.

.

_**Ehh Niña ¡Despierta!**_** —**

Y con ese Grito abrí abruptamente mis ojos

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Izumi?_" —

_**Pasa que te quedaste dormida querida**_**—**

"_¿Dormida? ¿Osea que todo eso fue un sueño?"_ —

_**Si, mira recapitulemos, te despertaste, por así decirlo, y fuiste directamente con Pein y Konan para saber dónde estaba tu amiga, después Pein te dijo algo sobre tu supuesto "Tutor", luego Pein dijo algo sobre presentarte a la Organización, ¿Me sigues?**_** —**

"_Si, prosigue"_ —

_**Bien, después de eso le pediste a Konan algo de ropa pues no querías estar por siempre con esa ropa, Konan te dio 1 par de diferentes ropas, fuiste a tu cuarto y te despediste de Konan, pero cuando llegaste a tu cuarto estabas muy débil, aunque tu cuerpo no sufrió ningún daño del entrenamiento tu mente si, por eso te dije que descansaras un poco para que tu mente descanse, pero. . . al parecer tuviste una pesadilla**_** —**

"_Qué bueno que lo que paso con Hidan no paso"_ _— _Solte un suspiro

_**Mmm, si, no paso, pero aun así esa pesadilla no dejo tu mente descansar apropiadamente. . . bueno ya no importa**_** —**

"_Ahora que lo noto. . . estoy en mi cuarto pero ¿De quién es. . .?"_ —

_**¿La otra cama?**_** — **Izumi soltó un suspiro — _**Esa cama es de Tobi. . . o al menos eso entendí ¿No recuerdas que Konan ya te lo había dicho?**_ **—**

"_Jejeje lo siento, es que tengo memoria de Dori cuando estoy concentrada en algo o estoy muy cansada jeje"_ _—_

_**Si ya lo note**_** — **Dijo ella con Sarcasmo

"_Mmmm bueno, ahora mi problema será encontrar a Saruke, tengo que hablar con ella de ciertos . . . asuntos"_ _—_

_**Mmm bueno querida te dejo, alguien se acerca, no veremos luego**_**—**

"_Ok, Matta Nee Izumi"_

Después de que me despidiera de Izumi escuche que tocaban la puerta, suspire una vez más y me levante de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Konan.

Pein está reuniendo a los demás, ven acompáñame — Después de que dijo eso Konan, la seguí

¿A dónde vamos Konan? —

A presentarte a los demás—

Cuando Konan dijo eso, solté otro suspiro

(¿Cuánto ya he suspirado hoy?) — Me pregunte mentalmente — (Mmm, bueno no importa, lo importante es que al menos ya podre conocer a Akatsuki. . .y molestar a la teñida que siempre me desagrado por pegarlo al "inofensivo" de Tobi, bueno aunque él se puede cuidar solo, eso no quita lo mucho que me voy a divertir torturándolo) — Y con ese pensamiento en mi mente, una risa malvada resonó por toda mi mente.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Saruke**

Ok supongo que Itachi tiene algo de razón, si últimamente me da mucha Bipolaridad pero no es para tanto, si puede soportar a Zetsu ¿Por qué no a mí?

Bueno, Zetsu es otra historia, básicamente son 2 personas en un solo cuerpo, ya que el Zetsu Blanco "nació", por así decirlo, de los genes de Hashirama que Madara le robo y, en cuanto al Zetsu Negro, este nació gracias a la voluntad de Madara. . . o eso supe.

¡Agh! Ok estoy dando muchos rodeos, bien Saruke ¡Tú puedes controlarte!, ¡Hazlo o ya no podras estar con el Sexy de Itachi!

Aaaah Itachi! . . . Ok eso sonó más bien como un gemido, aunque fuera en mi mente.

—Bueno me pregunto, ¿quién será el nuevo "tutor" de Midori? — Murmure— Ahora que me doy cuenta ya oscureció — Dije al ver que ya era de noche

(Mmm, bueno no importa, mejor me voy a la cueva) — Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a la Akatsuki Cueva

.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada de la cueva, Zetsu salió del piso repentinamente, provocando que me asustara.

¡Kyaaaaa!. . . ¡Aah! Zetsu-san es usted ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunte recuperándome del susto

El Líder-sama está reuniendo a todos otra vez y quiere que todos estén ahí— Dijo el Zetsu Blanco

Vale, ya voy —

No **tardes**— Dijeron los Zetsus y se fueron como vinieron.

(Me pregunto porque los estará reuniendo Pein)— Me pregunte mentalmente — Bueno lo descubriré cuando entre—

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Normal**

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la "sala" de la Akatsuki Cueva, todos miraban a Pein esperando a que les dijeran del porqué de la Reunión.

Pein decidió empezar a hablar

Bien, como recordaran hace unos días les dije que teníamos 2 nuevas reclutas ¿cierto? — Les pregunto Pein

Si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con la reunión?, hm— Pregunto Deidara

Por ahora solo han conocido a Saruke— Dijo esto viendo a la nombrada— Pero no a su amiga— al decir esto Pein, Saruke le hablo

¿Lo que tratas de decirnos es que mi Onee-san ya despertó? — Pregunto con una gran sonrisa (marca Naruto) en su rostro

Si — Contesto con simpleza Pein

Yyyyyyyyyy. . . ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto ella impaciente

Eso te lo diré después, lo que quiero decirles es que puede que a ella no les caigan bien a la primera —

¿Por qué dice eso Líder-sama, hm? —

Porque es muy cerrada de mente — Respondió Pein

¿Cerrada de Mente? — Preguntaron algunos

Lo que Kami-sama trata de decir es que mi Onee-san es muy seria y no muestra muchos sentimientos. . . se parece a un Uchiha en eso— Saruke murmuro esto último— Pero. . . — Todos vieron a Saruke esperando a que prosiguiera, ella mostro una sonrisa — Pero si la llegan a conocer verán que es buena persona. . . aunque dudo que se lleve bien contigo Deidara-senpai— Dijo viendo al Rubio

¿Por qué, hm? —

Ya lo vera Deidara-senpai, ya lo vera— Contesto Saruke con un tono de suspenso— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi Onee-san? — Pregunto Saruke a Pein ya más impaciente

Llegará aquí junto con Konan, mientras tanto ¿Quién preparara la cena? — Pregunto Pein

Yo paso, yo ya hice el Desayuno. . . o algo así— Hablo Saruke

Yo también paso, hm—

Paso— Hablaron al mismo tiempo Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu

Hmp, paso — Dijo Itachi

¡Tobi pasa! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

Ya que Pein era el único que quedaba todos lo miraron

¿Qué acaso creen que yo les hare la cena? — Pregunto con un pequeñísimo Tic en el ojo

Si — Respondieron todos

No lo hare—

Vamos Líder-sama sea buen perdedor, hm—

Kami-sama lo justo es justo—

¿Y así es como controlas a tus subordinados? — Pregunto una voz de entre las sombras— Meh, como sea, no es como si fuera mi problema— Después de decir esto de entre las sombras salió una mujer pelinegra y junto a ella una mujer peliazul

¡Onee-san! — Grito Saruke y se abalanzo hacia Midori— ¡Onee-san que bueno que ya estás bien! —

Midori no respondió solo se quedó viendo a Saruke como analizándola

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Pregunto ella inocentemente

Saruke — la nombrada la miro — ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? — Pregunto seria Midori al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la ropa de Saruke

Saruke miro su ropa y vio que tenía algunas cortaduras y rasguños por eso del entrenamiento con Itachi

No es nada es solo por el entrenamiento, jejeje— Contesto Saruke riendo y rascándose la cabeza

Midori asintió

Supongo. . . que eso se debe al Uchiha ¿no? — Pregunto Midori viendo a Saruke

Jejeje, si — Contesto ella rascándose la cabeza

¿Bipolaridad? —

Si, jejeje—

Midori suspiro — Hay Saruke — Dijo Midori negando con la cabeza lentamente y con los ojos cerrados

Bueno Onee-san ¡Te presentare a los Akatsukis! — Grito Saruke jalando a Midori hacia los demás Akatsukis

Todos miraron a la pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos con su "hermana mayor"

¡Ehh Chicos! ¡Ellas es mi Onee-san Midori! — Dijo, o más bien grito Saruke a los Akatsukis

Saruke-chan no hacía falta que gritaras ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

¡Saruke lo siente! ¡Saruke es una buena chica! — Dijo Saruke en el mismo tono que Tobi

Y Midori ya conoce a Tobi, ahora ¿Midori se puede ir? — Pregunto Midori siguiéndole el juego a los 2

¡Midori aún no conoce a los Senpais! ¡Y Tobi y Saruke se los presentaran porque son unos buenos chicos! — Dijeron Saruke y Tobi al mismo tiempo

Ya que — Bufo Midori

¡Midori-chan ya conoce a Tobi así que Tobi no necesita presentarse! —

¡Ahora Saruke le presentara a Midori a Hidan-san y a Kakuzu-san porque Saruke es una buena chica! — Dijo Saruke presentándola al dúo Zombie

Saruke ya los conozco, nos trajeron aquí ¿recuerdas? — Dijo ella seria

O ¡cierto! — Exclamo Saruke al recordarlo

Aunque ya nos conozcas es bueno hacer una presentación decente, soy Kakuzu y. . . —

No me acercare a tu Dinero— Completo Midori fría y cortante

¡Joder mujer! ¡Soy Hidan y respetaras a mi Dios Jashin o. . .! —

Jashin-sama me castigara— Completo de nuevo Midori con voz de aburrimiento

Eh jejeje — Saruke tenía una gotita anime— Bueno ahora te presentare a mi Sensei, Itachi-senpai—

Hmp— Dijeron los dos pelinegros. . . en forma de saludo

¿Es enserio? ¿Un simple "Hmp" diran? — Hablo un poco molesta Saruke

Hmp — Repitieron los pelinegros

Kira-sama ilumínalos— Dijo Saruke levantando las manos tratando de hacer la pose más dramática

¿Quién es Kira? — Pregunto Konan

Es su Dios . . . bueno uno de sus tantos Dioses— Respondió Midori tranquilamente

¿Existe el Dios Kira? — Pregunto Konan

Si, Kira es un Dios de la justicia, que asesina a las "malas personas" con su Death Note— Respondio Midori

¿Death Note? — Preguntaron todos a coro

Libreta de la muerte — Aclaro a sus dudas Midori — Pero yo no creo mucho en ese Dios, pero Saruke tiene 3 Dioses, o al menos yo solo conozco 3—

¿Y cuáles son, hm? —

El primero se llama Dios, el segundo es el Dios de la Justicia Kira y el tercero es Pein — Dijo esto viendo a Pein

Y yo que creí que nadie iba a ver a Lider-sama como un Dios, hm—

¡No te atrevas a insultar al Dios Pein! — Grito Saruke al escuchar que insultaban a su "Dios"

Cálmate Saruke — le calmo Midori

Bueno, no están aquí para saber de mis Dioses. . . ¡Midori-onee-san aun no te presento a Kisame-senpai! —

Jejeje mucho gusto soy Kisame Hoshigaki— Dijo con una sonrisa Kisame que dejaba ver sus dientes de Tiburón

Igualmente Kisame-san— Contesto ella también con una sonrisa y con una voz dulce

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kisame, pues de los que ya les habían presentado a Midori él fue el único al que le sonrió y no hablo con una voz seria

Parece que se llevaran bien— Murmuro Saruke con una sonrisa (Marca Naruto) — Oooook pues ahora te presentare a Zetsu-san—

Saruke ya conozco a Zetsu— Dijo Midori volviendo a su modo seria

¡Cierto! Bueno ahora el único que falta es Deidara-senpai —

¿Deidara? ¿Hablas de la rubia de allá? — Pregunto ella "inocentemente" apuntando hacia Deidara

¡Soy Hombre, hm! — Grito Deidara

Tranquila querida, no debes de ocultar tu género, no debes avergonzarte por ser plana, por tener voz de hombre y por teñirte el pelo de Rubio — Hablo Midori con una voz comprensiva, pero ella ya sabía que es Hombre pero lo hacía nada más para molestar a Deidara

¡Que no soy Mujer! ¡Son Hombre, hm! — Grito avergonzado Deidara

¡Vez Teñida! ¡La mujer también cree que eres mujer! — Hablo Hidan

¡Eso no me importa! ¡Y tampoco tengo el pelo Teñido soy Rubio Natural!, hm —

Si claro eso ni Tobi te lo cree — Murmuro Midori

¿Qué Tobi no cree que? — Pregunto Tobi que estaba justo al lado de Midori

(¿Cuándo llego aquí? ¿Qué no estaba con Deidara?) — Pensaba Midori— No nada Tobi — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

Bien ahora que ya conocen a Midori, traten de hacerse amigos ya que Saruke y Midori serán entrenadas para ser. . . —

¿Apoyo en batallas? — Pregunto Saruke interrumpiendo a Pein

Exacto, como ya saben Saruke ya está siendo entrenada por Itachi, y se ha descubierto que Saruke es de afinidad al Viento, pero Itachi se las arreglará para entrenarla— Decía Pein

Un momento Lider-sama, hm— Interrumpió Deidara

¿Qué? — Pregunto seco Pein

Si Saruke es de afinidad al viento, ¿no sería mejor que Kakuzu la entrenara?, después de todo Kakuzu puede controlar los 5 elementos, más específicos el elemento Viento, eso sería mejor que el Uchiha la entrenara si solo conoce el elemento Fuego, hm— Aclaro Deidara

Eso es una gran idea, Kakuzu a partir de ahora entrenaras a Saruke —

¿Y yo que gano con eso? ¿Me pagaran por entrenar a la mocosa? — Pregunto el viejo cascarrabias de Kakuzu

Si la entrenas y logra ser una gran ninja, podría ponerla como tu compañera y sacaría a Hidan, eso ganarías — Respondió Pein

Ya me convenciste — Dijo feliz Kakuzu

Bien ahora en cuanto a Midori, su tutor y entrenador será Tobi, pero eso puede cambiar dependiendo de qué afinidad sea Midori— Volvio a hablar Pein

¡El imbécil de Tobi se hará cargo de la mujer! ¡Joder que suerte tienes piruleta! — Grito Hidan

¿Por qué lo dice Hidan-senpai? — Pregunto Tobi

¿Qué acaso no le has visto los. . .? — Preguntaba Hidan

¡Suficiente Hidan-san! — Grito Saruke sonrojada

¿. . . ojos? — Completo la pregunta Hidan

¿Hablabas de los ojos de Midori? — Pregunto Saruke

Si ¿De qué creías? — Pregunto Hidan (¿Y ustedes que creían? ¡Hentais!)

Eeeeh . . . ¡Nada! Nada — Contesto Saruke sonrojada

Bueno, fuera de eso no acordamos quien hará la cena ¡Paso! — Dijo rápidamente Pein

¡Yo también paso! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu

¡Tobi pasa y Saruke pasan! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tobi y Saruke

Hmp, pasamos — Dijeron tranquilamente Itachi y Midori

Paso — Dijo Konan

¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo hice ayer!, hm — Reclamo Deidara

¡Pues te jodes teñida! ¡Haznos de comer! — Grito el albino

Deidara haz la comida, es una orden — Ordeno Pein

Ya que, hm — Murmuro Deidara

¡Midori-chan ven conmigo! — Dijo Saruke llevándose a Midori a la cocina, seguidas de los demás Akatsukis

**1/2 hora más tarde**

En la cocina estaban todos los Akatsukis y las 2 nuevas miembros sentados en la mesa rectangular

En la orilla izquierda estaba Pein, a su lado izquierdo estaban: Konan, Kisame, Midori, Tobi y Deidara y, en su lado derecho: Zetsu, Itachi, Saruke, Kakuzu y Hidan.

Y Deidara había preparado Bakudan, su comida favorita

¡Joder Rubia! ¿Es enserio? ¡Desayunamos hace poco Bakudan! ¿Otra vez quieres comer lo mismo? — Grito Hidan

¡Hidan guarda silencio! — Lo silencio Pein

Joder — Murmuro el albino

Si Bakudan hicieron, Bakudan comerán — Dijo Pein

Todos resignados a comer Bakudan, empezaron a comer.

**1/2 hora más después**

Todos ya habían terminado de cenar y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Ven? Les dije que se decepcionarían u.u

Pero es que tenía que escribir rápido porque me queda poco tiempo.

Ademas que tengo a mi molesto primo enfadando y no me deja terminar mi historia ¬¬

Bueno a contestar Reviews!

**Hidan: **¡Joder! Estoy de vuelta en esta historia a contestar el Review de **vi de Uzumaki**: Ok gracias por el alago, que bueno que respetes a mi Dios y, no, no puedes sacarme los ojos ¬¬  
Con gusto yo puedo matarte y te are sacrificio a Jashin-sama :D  
Y eso no sé porque me sonó a HolaSoyGerman O.o

**Sara:** Y en cuanto a regalarte a Hidan con gusto lo haría ¡De veras!, pero esto es cosa de Kishimoto, si lo quieres dile a el :S  
¡Bien a por el siguiente review!

**Hinata**: Konichiwa!, soy Hinata y contestare al review de **Lelouch Akatsuki Geass**: Bien Lelouch-san como usted se dará cuenta Sarahi-sama no daño a Saruke, solo fue un sueño jeje ^/^  
Y con lo de "cierta persona" no entendemos pero por favor, ¡No le hagas nada a Patamon! U/U

**Sara: **Si ya se lo que están pesando ¿Por qué Hinata no tartamudea?, pues porque ella tiene más confianza en sí misma gracias a "cierta persona" ¬w¬  
A ver "cierta persona" contesta el otro review ¬w¬

**Itachi: **Hmp, bien soy Itachi Uchiha y contestare el review de **mizaru kairiri: **Bien si es que usted se dio ya cuenta, ya subieron el nuevo capítulo así que ya no se angustie

**Hinata: **Gracias Itachi-san, ahora contestare el review de **HanaMiu1: **No te preocupes con lo del review Hana-san ^/^  
Jejeje nos gustaría saber cuál fue o será la historia en la que te dimos inspiración ^/^

Por otra parte, ¿Qué es un ItaHina? ¿Y de que se trata su historia? –Se va a investigar el Fic, y se lee todos los capítulos— O/O –Sonrojada nivel 1000%-

**Itachi:** O/O –Sonrojado – Ahora ya sabemos que es un ItaHina ¿Verdad Hinata-san?. . . ¿Hina-chan?

**Hinata: **X/X –Esta K.O –

**Sara: **Por favor no se hagan los inocentes, todos sabemos que ustedes tienen "química" a solas ¬w¬

**Itachi:** No sé de qué me habla O/O

**Sara:** Aja ¬w¬  
Bueno el último review lo contestara Tobi porque ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ^w^

**Tobi: **¡Siiii! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi responderá el último review!  
Bien el último review es de **rin taisho asakura: **¡Qué bueno que alguien aprecie a Tobi! nwn  
No Sarahi-chan no es mala, fue culpa del Senpai porque secuestro a su perro marciano imaginario y se lo llevo a Firulandia donde lo tenían preso, y amenazo con contarles a todos que en verdad existían los marcianos y además lo explotaría, así que Sarahi-chan no tuvo más que hacer lo que el Senpai le ordeno o si no ScooPePinMishMariBody se vería en peligro de muerte nwn, y si el nombre de ScooPePinMishMariBody existe y es el perro marciano alienígena de Sarahi-chan

Err, Tobi no recuerda haber reído maléficamente para Asakura-chan O.o  
Pero si Asakura-chan lo quiere Tobi puede reír maléficamente –Se aclara la carganta— **Muajajajajajaja**

**Sara:** Ejejeje ^w^U  
¿Sabes Tobi? tienes una sexy risa malvada –Mirada picara—

**Tobi:** **No estoy aquí para que me coquetees ¬¬**—Con su verdadera voz—

**Sara:** Pero valió la pena ^/^

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, porque lo escribí a la velocidad de la luz, literalmente pero después del encuentro de Midori con los Akatsukis me quede en BLANCO, así que no se sorprendan si el final no estuvo muy bueno.

Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido, cuídense mucho.

¡Qué pacen un feliz año nuevo! y ¡Felices fiestas! Yyyy

**Hidan/Sara/Tobi/Ita/Hina: **¡SAYONARA!


	10. Esa Mañana en Akatsuki

¡Konichiwa mis queridos lectores!

¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo! :3

Antes que nada, quiero decir ¡Arigato! ¡Arigato a todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta historia :P! ¡Ya llegamos al episodio 10 (contando el prólogo) y tenemos más de 50 reviews! ¡Soy tan Feliz TwT!

Bien aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 y conmigo está de vuelta ¡Izumi!

**Izumi:** _**¡Konichiwa!, hoy yo diré el Declaimer**_

_**Vale, Naruto así como sus personajes no le pertenecen a Sarahi99 son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que le pertenece a Sara-chan es su personaje.**_

**Sara: **Quien me jodio la vida al matar a Itachi, Jiraiya, Azuma, y recientemente a Neji, por hacer a mi Hina-chan más débil que la pelichiclosa, quien hizo que culparan a Kurama-sama por la muerte del Yondaime y Kushina y despreciaran a Naruto, por no dejar que muriera la chiclosa y lo más importante ¡Que muriera Konan! :(

**Izumi: **_**¿No crees que estas exagerando? -_-U**_

**Sara: **Bueno tal vez si un poquito, pero tenía que desquitarme u.u

**Izu: **_**¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_

**Sara:** Si un poquito

**Izu: **_**Bueno entonces ¿Podemos seguir con la historia?**_

**Sara:** Vale :D

**Izu: **_**Vale, bueno lectores que disfruten del capítulo titulado**_

**Sara/Izu: **_"__**E**__s__**a**__ m__**a**__ñ__**a**__n__**a**__ e__**n**__ A__**k**__a__**t**__s__**u**__k__**i"**__ ¡__**Q**__u__**e**__ l__**a**__ d__**i**__s__**f**__r__**u**__t__**e**__n__**!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Esa mañana en Akatsuki**

Era un nuevo día en la Akatsuki Cueva, eran las 6 de la mañana y nadie en sus cuartos tenían intenciones de despertar, todos excepto una mujer de 21 años que empezaba a despertar gracias a la costumbre de levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

Midori empezaba a levantarse poco a poco de la cama, bostezo un poco y salió del cuarto tranquilamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

No había ningún rumbo fijo pues estaba medio dormida, pero por azares del destino termino en la cocina.

Midori se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua

— "_**¡Buenos Días querida!"**_**— **Resonó la alegre voz de Izumi en su cabeza

— "_Buenos Días Izumi"_ _— _

— "_**¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en Akatsuki?"**_ _**—**_

— "_No es como si tu no supieras que es lo que paso"_ _—_

— "_**Ok buen punto, pero ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¡Son las 6 de la mañana!"**_ _**—**_

— "_¿Enserio es tan temprano?, con razón no me quería levantar"_ _—_

— "_**Si, es muy temprano, aunque considerando que te acostaste entre la de la noche pues no es tan extraño, dormiste más de 8 horas"—**_

— "_Ujum" — _Dijo Midori sin importancia sentándose en la mesa y bebiendo el vaso con agua

— "_**¿Aburrida?"— **_

— "_Si, en estos momentos me gustaría tener algo con que entretenerme"_ _—_

— "_**¿Cómo qué?" —**_

— "_Ni idea"_ _—_

— "_**¿Y si cocinas un poco?, te entretendrías por un rato y además les harías el desayuno a los Akatsukis, todos ganan" —**_

— "_Eso sería una fantástica idea si tan solo supiera cocinar"_ _—_

— "_**¡Vamos inténtalo! ¡Solo cree que puedes hacerlo y lo lograras!"**_ _**—**_

— _(¿Por qué siento esto como un Deja vu?)_ _— _Se preguntaba mentalmente Midori

— "_**¿Quién sabe?, además yo te puedo ayudar con eso de cocinar ¡Soy una muy buena cocinera!"**_ _**— **_Dijo Izumi con orgullo

— "_Vale, no pierdo nada con eso"_ _— _

— "_**¡Esa es la actitud!, bueno, primero necesitamos los ingredientes, veamos. . . ¿Que habrá por aquí?"**_ _**—**_

— "_No se tu pero empecemos con hacer onigiris, supongo que los ingredientes de esa comida debería abundar, aunque Kakuzu sea un avaro más envidioso que Don Cangrejo, al menos debe de tener algo. . . pero de mala calidad"—_

—"_**Vale, buen punto, bueno busquemos los ingredientes, primero lo primero, ¿Dónde estará el arroz?"**_ _**—**_

— "_¿Me ves con cara de adivina?"_ _—_

— "_**Tranquila, ¿Por qué tan de mal humor?"**_ _**—**_

— "_No estoy de mal humor"_ _—_

— "_**Aja, bueno busca el arroz, cuando lo encuentres te diré los demás ingredientes"**_

— "_Vale"_ _—_

_*1/2 hora después*_

— "_**Bueno ya está todo, empecemos pues"**_ _**—**_

_* 1 hora después*_

— "_Vale que no me ha salido tan mal, es la primera vez que hago onigiris pero no la primera vez que los pruebo, Karla una vez me dio uno, estaba delicioso"_ _—_

— "_**Si no estuvo tan mal, para ser la primera vez que cocinas"**_ _**—**_

— "_Mmm, si, supongo que sí"_ _—_

En la mesa de la cocina, estaban por lo menos de entre 20 y 30 Onigiris.

Midori se sentó en la mesa y tomo un Onigiri y empezó a comerlo.

— "_Ok, ya se me quito el aburrimiento. . . un poco. . . por cierto Izumi, ¿Qué horas son?"_ _—_

— "_**A juzgar por la hora en que te levantaste, la hora y media que tardaste en hacer el desayuno y el notable movimiento de pies por los pasillos de la cueva, clara señal que los demás ya están despiertos. . . yo diría las 7 y media de la mañana" —**_Contesto Izumi como toda una investigadora

— "_Vale, ¿Y tenías que aventarte todo un guion solo para decirme que don las 7 y media?. . . espera ¿Qué los demás ya se despertaron?"_ _—_

— "_**Yo diría que sí, y ya no tardan en llegar a la cocina civilizadamente y sentarse como buenas personas y comer tranquilamente. . ."**_ _**— **__Decía Izumi — __**". . .O pueden llegar salvajemente por la entrada de la cocina como todo una jauría de lobos agarrando salvajemente la comida por la notoria falta de alimento. . . lo que se dé primero" —**_Termino de decir Izumi con algo de fastidio

— "_Concuerdo contigo"_ _— _Le dio la razón Midori — _"Bueno mejor como antes de que lleguen todos y se devoren la comida"_ — Le dijo Midori a Izumi, para después tomar otro Onigiri— _(Mmm, bueno la verdad no me quedaron tan mal estos Onigiris, saben bien)_ _—_

Midori comía pacífica y tranquilamente el desayuno que preparo hasta que. . .

— ¡Senpai! ¡Tobi huele a comida! ¡Despierte ya Senpai! ¡Corra antes de que se acabe! — Resonaban los gritos de Tobi por toda la cueva

— ¿¡Que dijiste piruleta!? ¿¡Que ya prepararon el desayuno!? ¡Quien llegue al último se queda sin nada, bola de imbéciles! — Se escucharon los gritos de Hidan más alto que los de Tobi

— ¿Alguien dijo Comida?. . . ¡Comida! ¡Nadie me ganara en comer! ¡Nyaaa! — Se escuchaba ahora los gritos tipo Neko de Saruke

— ¿¡Quien preparo comida sin avisarme!? ¿¡Saben cuánto dinero se gastó en hacer comida!? — Ahora se escuchaban los molestos gritos del avaro de Kakuzu

— ¡Itachi despierta! ¡Que se acabaran la comida! — Se escuchó a Kisame hablarle al Uchiha

— Ya voy Kisame — Dijo el Uchiha

— ¡Líder-sama venga a comer ya, hm! —

— ¡No grites Deidara que ya los escuche a todos! — Grito enojado el complejo de Dios (sin ofender a Pein)

— ¡Genial por fin **algo de comer** espero que sea **algo delicioso**! — Se escuchó a Zetsu

Midori escuchaba los gritos de los Akatsukis con una gotita resbalándole.

— ¿En serio son así todas las mañanas? — Se preguntó Midori

— "_**Ni idea, pero apuesto a que sí, sí de comida se trata todos se ponen más locos que el Demonio de Tasmania"**_ _**—**_ Respondió Izumi

— ¿¡Konan que hiciste para desayunar!? — Gritaron todos los Akatsukis a coro excepto Itachi

— ¡No griten bola de retrasados! — Se escuchó una molesta Konan— ¡Además yo ni siquiera me había levantado hasta que escuche sus insistentes gritos de perros rabiosos! ¡Además por su culpa ya no puedo tener mi sueño de belleza! ¡Y justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte! —

— Ignorare el insulto para pasar a algo más importante, si tú no preparaste la comida si apenas te has despertado y todos estamos aquí entonces ¿Quién? — Pregunto la seria e imponente voz de Pein

— Etto. . . ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia Kami-sama? — Pregunto Saruke a Pein

— Habla— Ordeno Pein

— ¿No podemos ir a la cocina y averiguarlo? — Todo quedo en silencio por la pregunta de Saruke

— Es justo lo que iba a decir, vamos a la cocina— Dijo Pein

Cuando todos llegaron a la cocina encontraron a una tranquila Midori comer tranquilamente los Onigiris, ignorando sus presencias.

— Así que ¿tu preparaste el desayuno, hm? — Pregunto Deidara

— Nooo Deidara, lo hizo el unicornio escupidor de Onigiris cuando estaban todos dormidos a las 6 de la mañana— Contesto con sarcasmo Midori viendo a Deidara y rodando los ojos

— Creo que utilizo sarcasmo contigo Deidara-Senpai— Dijo Saruke

— Senpai. . . ¿Existe el unicornio escupidor de Onigiris? — Pregunto Inocentemente Tobi a su Senpai

— ¡Serás Baka! — Dijo Deidara para después darle un zape a Tobi

— ¿Entonces si lo preparaste verdad? — Pregunto esta vez Konan

—. . . Si. . . — Contesto cortante Midori

— Bien. . . ¡A comer! — Grito Saruke sentándose en la mesa y tomando unos Onigiris.

Los Akatsukis se sentaron también en la mesa y tomaron unos Onigiris, dudosos si debían comerlo.

— ¿Esperan una invitación? Coman o quédense sin desayunar— Hablo fastidiada Midori al ver que si no les decía algo seguro se quedarían ahí por toda la mañana

— ¡No gracias Midori-chan! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Dijo Tobi empezando a comer los Onigiris que le tocaban.

— Midori no te quedaron tan mal, saben ricos— Dijo Saruke con una cara chibi más o menos así -w-

Midori asintió sin darle importancia al comentario de Saruke y siguió comiendo su Onigiri con rostro aburrido.

Todos comían tranquilamente y otros como manada de lobos comiendo salvajemente la comida como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, véase a Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi.

— "_Enserio que estos parecen bestias"_ _— _Le dijo Midori a Izumi viendo comer a los 4 antes mencionados

— "**Déjalos, al fin y al cabo si te vas de una vez tal vez no tengas que limpiar todos los trastes sucios"** **— **Sugirió Izumi

— "_Gran idea Izumi"_ _—_

Midori termino de comer su Onigiri y salió de la cocina tranquilamente

— Mmm, estos Onigiris están ricos, hm—

— ¡Joder! ¡Jashin bendecirá a quien creo estos Onigiris! —

— ¡Nyaa! ¡Los Onigiris te quedaron ricos Midori! — Dijo la Saruke volteando a ver dónde antes estaba Midori— ¿Midori? — Pregunto ella

— ¿Dónde está Midori, hm? —

— De seguro salió de la cocina, iré a buscarla— Contesto Saruke

— ¡Tobi te acompaña Saruke-chan! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico! — Dijo Tobi siguiendo a Saruke a buscar a Midori

— No Tobi no hace falta, la buscare yo sola, si necesito ayuda te llamo ¿Ok? —

— Ok — Respondió Tobi

Cuando Saruke y Tobi se fueron los demás ya se habían acabado los Onigiris (Si comían como locos, esos pobres onigiris no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo TwT) y se veían unos a otros.

— Itachi ¿Por qué no vamos a fuera a tomar aire?— Pregunto Kisame

— Haz lo que quieras— Contesto Itachi siguiéndolo

— Etto. . . ¡Espérenme yo también voy con ustedes chicos! — Les dijo Konan siguiendo a Kisame y a Itachi

— O miren la hora, ya es tarde, y el tiempo es dinero, así que si no me apresuro me quitaran mi dinero— Decía el avaro saliendo de la cocina

— Me voy a mi alcoba— Dijo Pein saliendo también de la cocina

— ¡Joder! ¡Tengo que buscar sacrificios a Jashin! ¡Ahí te vez rubia! —

— ¡No es justo, hm! ¡Yo no voy a limpiar la cocina! — Replico Deidara— ¿Zetsu me ayudaras verdad?. . . ¿Zetsu? — Deidara noto que Zetsu ya no estaba — ¡Rayos, hm!

.

.

.

.

.

**Con Saruke**

Saruke había buscado por toda la cueva a Midori pero no la encontraba, así que Tobi sugirió buscarla afuera de la cueva, lo cual Saruke acepto.

Los 2 ya estaban afuera de la Cueva buscando a Midori.

— ¿Dónde estará Midori? — Pregunto Saruke— ¡Miiidoriii-oneee-saaaan! — Grito Saruke tan fuerte que pudo para ver si Midori respondía

— Saruke no tenías que gritar estaba justo alado de ti— Dijo Midori algo aturdida por el tremendo grito de Saruke

— Jo, lo siento, jejeje—

— Bueno Saruke, necesito hablar contigo—

— ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunto Saruke inocentemente

— Sobre lo de ayer, escuche que eres elemento Viento, lo cual es raro considerando que puedes controlar los. . . 5 elementos— Dijo esto último bajito para que nadie además de Saruke la escucharan

— O eso. . . bueno la verdad que no se ni como paso jeje, ¿recuerdas esos pedazos de papel que pueden decirte la naturaleza de Chackra que posees? — Midori asintió — Bien pues como al parecer el Taijutsu y el manejo de armas no son lo mío, Itachi-sexy opto por entrenarme en Ninjutsu así que el saco esos papeles especiales de Kira sabe dónde y me dijo como consistían, como si no lo supiera, bueno el punto es que estaba nerviosa, no sabía si todas esas naturalezas de Chackra se verían reflejados en el papel y temía que me descubrieran, pero luego pensé en Naruto ¿Qué sucedería si pudiera hacer un Rasengan? ¡Siempre quise hacer un Rasengan! Y. . . cuando menos me di cuenta, el papel que sostenía en mi mano se cortó en dos— Relato el suceso Saruke con preocupación y después con emoción

— Así que ¿Con pensar en un elemento de Chackra solo así te libraste que te descubrieran? — Pregunto calculadoramente la pelinegra

— Si, y espero que te funcione a ti también Midori—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Me refiero a que tu estas en la misma situación que yo, tú también puedes controlar los 5 elementos—

— Jejeje, tú lo has dicho Saruke yo puedo CONTROLAR los 5 elementos, mas yo nunca dije que los 5 elementos fueran mi afinidad ¿O sí? —

— Pero. . . yo estoy segura que dijiste que tu afinidad son los 5 elementos— Dijo sorprendida Saruke por las palabras de su amiga

— Si lo dije, pero hay veces en que hay naturalezas más fuertes que otras, no me preocupo por ello Saruke, ya tengo planeado que are con mi naturaleza de Chackra — Respondió calculadoramente Midori

— Vale si tú lo dices— Dijo en un suspiro Saruke

— Jejeje y dime, ¿No haz planeado violar a Itachi? — Pregunto burlona la pelinegra

— Jujuju, sinceramente, lo he estado acosando últimamente en estos 4 días, solo un poquito porque eh estado algo preocupada con esto del entrenamiento y lo de tu estado, pero ahora que ya estas mejor podre dejar mi lado "Hentai" a flote, jujuju — Dijo esto último con una sonrisa pervertida

— (Creo que no debí decir nada. . .bueno lo hecho, hecho esta) — Pensaba para sus adentros la pelinegra

— ¡Bueno mejor regresamos, que te tienen que asignar un Sensei para ser una gran Akatsuki! —

— Ok, ok— Respondió ella sin ánimos

— ¡Vamos! ¡O si no nos regañaran! — Después de decir eso, Saruke y Midori fueron caminando en dirección a la Cueva

—Ahora que lo pienso. . . si no está Sasori aquí, eso quiere decir que ya han capturado al Shukaku, pero ¿Ase cuanto ya de eso? — Pregunto en un susurro mientras caminaba la pelinegra

— Ya me adelante en eso, ayer le pregunte "discretamente" a Deidara si antes él tenía un superior y si podía conocerlo, enserio que estuve a punto de darle un buen zape por toda la historia que me relato de él y "Sasori-danna", enserio que si no me hubiera dicho lo que quería ya le hubiera dado una buena patada— Dijo Saruke algo fastidiada mientras caminaban hacia la cueva

— ¿Y cuál fue la respuesta? —

— Según entendí. . . cuando nosotras llegamos aquí. . . Sasori ya había cumplido aproximadamente 1 semana de fallecido—

—Entonces. . . eso quiere decir que Sai ya se unió al equipo Kakashi—

— Así parece— Dijo seria Saruke— Y falta poco. . . para que Naruto y Sasuke. . . —

— Se encuentren—

—Sí, tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras en este entrenamiento Midori, el futuro del mundo ninja depende que seamos fuertes— Midori asintió dándole la razón

Las 2 dejaron por concluida su conversación al llegar a la entrada de Akatsuki

— ¡Midori-chaaaaan! — Se escuchó una voz chillona acercarse a ellas

— (Tobi) — Pensaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

— ¡Midori-chan, Saruke-chan! ¡Líder-sama quiere ver a Midori para asignarle un Sensei! ¡Tobi espera ser el afortunado! —

— (Sigue soñando Tobi) — Pensó Midori, ella ya tenía un Sensei en mente

— Entremos— Sugirió Saruke y los 3 entraron a la cueva

Cuando los 3 entraron todos los Akatsukis, incluido Zetsu, estaban ahí

— (De seguro para saber si uno será mi Sensei. . . problemático) —

— Bien Midori ¿Sabes lo que se hará para saber quién será tu Sensei? — Midori asintió — Bien entonces toma un papel (de esos especiales para saber la afinidad) y transmítele un poco de Chackra, según el resultado se asignara tu Sensei— Midori volvió a asentir y transmitió un poco de Chackra— No sé si pensar en esto como Coincidencia o el destino pero. . . el compañero del Sensei de tu amiga será tu Sensei— Ella asintió

— (Bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan; Fase 1: Ser usuaria de elemento agua y ser la aprendiz de Kisame Hoshigaki, el Monstruo de la Neblina; Completada) — Y con ese pensamiento Midori esbozo una sonrisa de Victoria en sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Etto. . . hasta aquí ._.

Lo se, corto pero bueno mi inspiración está cayendo Dx

*Suspira* Mejor pasemos a los reviews

Bien en este capi la mayoría de los reviews los contestara Izumi, pero los de Hana-chan y el de Kaira-chan, pues ellas si me pidieron un personaje en específico nwn

**Izumi: **Bien contestare el review de **Lelouch Akatsuki Geass**; Le agradecemos que no se haya enojado con la Baka de Sara, y por agradecernos lo del capi nwn a e igualmente que usted también pase un buen 2013! :D

Ahora a **Mizaru Kairiri**; Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede xP

**Sara: **Bien ahora contestando el review de **Kaira Raiton Kurama** está el más fuerte entre los fuertes, ¡el rey de los Bijus! ¡El Biju más querido! Kurama-sama!

**Kurama: **Solo aclaro que estoy aquí porque al menos así puedo salir del cuerpo del mocoso ¬¬

**Sara: **Aja ¬¬

Bueno Kurama-sama por favor responda el review

**Kurama:** Vale, era obvio que me querrían conocer después de todo soy el Biju mas Kawaii, más sexy, más querido, mas aclamado –Se le subieron los humos de la fama xD-

Bien si quieres ver esa escena serán muuuucho más adelante, no se tiene planeado en concreto cuando y donde sucederá pero se está pensando en ello, gracias por la sugerencia.

**Izumi: **Oww ¡Al fin alguien me reconoce! TwT

Por ahora solo soy la "Conciencia" de Midori pero más adelante hare mi debut ¡Ya lo verán! x3

Bien el ultimo review es de **HanaMiu1** y lamentablemente, Hinata-chan aun no despierta de su K.O, vaya que si se traumo. . . solo un poquito

Pero se pudo traer a Itachi, pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que tiene cosas que hacer

**Itachi:** Vale esto será rápido, Si Hinata-san y yo podemos responder sus reviews. . . bueno con la primera pregunta, la verdad no sería mala idea ella es un buen prospecto.

**Izumi: **Y con la pregunta que le asigno a Hinata-san no se la podrá contestar ella, pero al menos nos dio la respuesta en esta carta:

1- No es mal prospecto, es una gran persona, y un buen hombre. . .¿Que esto quede entre nosotras vale?

2- Un poco

3- Ettoo. . . ¡Sayonara! O/O

**Sara: **Owww hasta en cartas se sonroja x3

Que Kawaii es Hinata xD

Jejeje bueno nos despedimos lectores!

Que tengan un Buen día y. . .

**Ita/Sara/Kura/Izu: **¡Cuídense y Sayonara!


	11. Entrenando la Lectura

¡Konichiwa! ¡Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose al trabajo! :3

Bien vale are la presentación sin rodeos, ¡Izumi haz el Declaimer!

**Izumi: **_**Vale, vale, que no tienes por qué ponerte así.**_

**Declaimer:**___**Naruto, así como Akatsuki, y el mundo de Naruto no le pertenecen a Sara-chan es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**_

**Sara: **Quien ahora si se pasó, ¿Ya leyeron el manga 618?

**Izumi: **_**Ese Orochimaru es toda una caja llena de sorpresas, mira que revivir. . . –Le tapó la boca**_

**Sara: **¡Urusai Izumi! ¿Qué no ves que puede haber personas que no leen el manga?

**Izumi: **Si no lo hacen pues deberían, ¡la guerra se pone cada vez mejor!

**Sara: **Sin duda alguna, ¡Ya no puedo esperar el 619! ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Bueno eso me lo contestan con un review, pero ahora ¡A mi historia! :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Entrenando la lectura**

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Normal**

.

.

.

— Jeje al parecer serás mi nueva aprendiz— Decía Kisame con burla— Sinceramente jamás creí tener un aprendiz, y mucho menos mujer—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que por el simple hecho de ser mujer no puedo llenar tus expectativas? — Le pregunto la mujer desafiante

— Jeje Tranquila, no me refería a eso— La calmo Kisame

—Bueno al mal paso, darle prisa— Dijo la pelinegra

— Jeje bueno, ven conmigo— Dijo Kisame saliendo de la cueva seguido por Midori

— Bien ya que se ha asignado el Sensei de Midori, queda concluida la reunión— Dijo Pein y todos se fueron a hacer Jashin sabe qué cosa

— (Espero que a Midori le vaya bien con el entrenamiento) — Pensó Saruke

— Hey mocosa, vamos también afuera, después de todo seré tu nuevo Sensei— Dijo una voz a la espalda de Saruke

— ¿Eh? O lo siento Kakuzu-Senpai, está bien— Y la pelirroja y Kakuzu salieron de la cueva pero con un rumbo diferente al de Kisame y Midori

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Midori**

Vale, hemos salido de la cueva Kisame y yo rumbo a un lago que estaba cerca de la cueva, supongo para enseñarme técnicas Suiton a futuro.

Bueno cuando llegamos Kisame me empezó a hacer preguntas, como si sabía que era el Chackra y como se manipulaba, yo le conteste que si, así nos ahorraríamos 5 horas de mi vida en hacer esa explicación y manipulación.

Bueno pasando de eso, empezamos bien, tuve que aprender primero antes que nada los sellos manuales, sin ellos no puedo hacer nada, que bueno que cuando entrene con Izumi me los había aprendido, enserio son difíciles, aunque claro me hice la desentendida en cuanto a los sellos, pero a fin de cuentas acabamos rápido, me ahorre otras 3 horas de mi vida.

— Bien parece que estas muy adelantada en esto, nos ahorraremos tiempo entonces jeje— Decía Kisame con esas sonrisas de burla

— Solo un poco, es que aprendo rápido, además de que leí sobre esto y me es menos complicado— Le respondí, y no es mentira, la verdad si he leído una o que otra vez sobre esto del Chackra, sellos manuales, etc.

— ¿Te gusta leer? — Me pregunto curioso

— Si, me gusta mucho leer, pero hay veces en las que me aburre la lectura— Conteste

— A Itachi también le gusta leer, algunas veces lo encuentro leyendo en su cuarto—

— ¿Itachi tiene libros? — Pregunte sorprendida

— No, en la cueva tenemos como una mini biblioteca (*) de libros de Kakuzu, ya están algo viejos, hay muchos libros pero nadie además de Itachi los lee—

— A ver déjame ver si entendí, aquí había una biblioteca. . . ¿Y no me dijeron nada? — Pregunte amenazadoramente

— Hey tranquila, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que te gustan los libros?, además esto ni Saruke lo sabe— Se defendió el Hoshigaki

—Vale buen punto, y. . . ¿Qué tipo de libros hay? — Pregunte con curiosidad

— De todo tipo; de romance, aventura, sangrientos, de Jashin, de cocina, de explosiones, cuentos para niños, botánica, animales, naturaleza. . . en fin hay de todo, pero no me llama ni la más mínima atención—

— Wow, ya quiero conocer esa Biblioteca— Dije muy emocionada

—Tal vez después, ahora concentrémonos en el entrenamiento de hoy que vas atrasada —

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Tu amiga la pelirroja te lleva 4 días de ventaja en cuanto a entrenamiento, aunque sepas el control del Chackra, su manipulación y los sellos de manos estas muy atrasada de tu amiga— Me explico Kisame

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuánto se adelantó en estos últimos 4 días? —

— Bueno eso solo lo sabe Itachi, Itachi estuvo cuidando de ella, pero según me conto ella está algo adelantada en el Taijutsu pero su manejo de armas es terrible, así que Itachi no tuvo más opción que enseñarle Ninjutsu—

— Ok si esta adelantada, pero no importa, mientras pueda mantenerme a tu ritmo—

— ¿Eh? —

— Es que te admiro, enserio, eres uno de mis ídolos Kisame-sama— Dije con una sonrisa

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto este sorprendido

—Sí, palabra— Dije levantando la mano, señal que decía la vedad— En verdad que para mí es un honor que pudiera ser entrenada por usted— Le dije sinceramente

— Jeje bueno vale, pasemos de eso, te enseñare lo básico en cuanto a jutsus—

Kisame paso las siguientes horas enseñándome manipular bien mi Chackra, a la "primera" no se puede así que tuve que "practicar" la manipulación, en realidad no fue tan difícil, Izumi ya me había enseñado eso, pero hay que mantener apariencias.

Cuando "aprendí" a manejar el Chackra, Kisame me enseño algunos Jutsus que se enseñan en la escuela ninja, como el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ (Jutsu: Reemplazo de cuerpo o Jutsu de Sustitución), el _Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de clonación) el cual sinceramente se me complico un poco, ya que aún no sabía cuánto Chackra necesitaba para hacer el Bunshin.

El siguiente Jutsu era el del _Henge no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de transformación), eso fue sin duda alguna lo más difícil, una vez leí este Jutsu se considera el más difícil entre los jutsus de Rango E, porque requiere emisión constante de Chackra manteniendo mentalmente la forma. Enserio es difícil.

Ya era más de medio día y sinceramente estaba agotada, solo un pequeño descanso en la cueva y sigo con el _Henge no Jutsu_.

— Kisame- Sensei, ¿Podría descansar?, estoy agotada— Dije jadeando un poco

Kisame asintió y los 2 fuimos a la cueva.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la Cueva, nada más llegue y me avente, literalmente, al sofá más cercano que había.

— Enserio estas cansada— Me dijo burlón mi acompañante

Suspire un poco y le respondí — Solo un poco, necesito concentrarme más en el _Henge_, con un poco más de practica y me saldrá— estaba segura de ello, pero quería hacerlo pronto y una idea se me vino a la mente— Por cierto, ¿Me ensañaras la Biblioteca de la que me hablabas? — Le pregunte con un poco de emoción

Él se lo pensó un poco y finalmente respondió— Esta bien, no creo que haya problemas, al fin y al cabo nadie va ahí—

Me levante del sofá y seguí a Kisame por los pasillos de la cueva.

Esta cueva necesita un retoque, enserio, parece que en cualquier momento la cueva se vendrá abajo, las paredes están algo agrietadas y el techo también está en las mismas condiciones, supongo que solo aguantara 5 explosiones y 5 tobis voladores para descansar en paz, no, no hablo de Tobi hablo de la cueva.

Deje ese pensamiento de lado y me concentre en seguir a Kisame, cuando menos me di cuenta habíamos llegado a una puerta algo vieja, estaba en lo profundo del corredor, cerca del cuarto de Pein.

— Bien llegamos — Me hablo Kisame — Entra, cuando acabes y te sientas mejor, búscame en la cocina— Yo asentí y entre al cuarto

Cuando entre no puede evitar abrir abruptamente los ojos y un "Wow" no dudo en salir de mi boca.

Me acerque a un librero, el primero que vi y saque el primer libro que vi.

Aunque lo libreros y libros se veían viejos y llenos de polvo, eso no quitaba que aún eran resistentes y de utilidad.

Sople la portada del libro que estaba llena de polvo, el titulo decía "Jutsus rango E", no entiendo que hace Kakuzu con eso pero no podía ser más oportuno.

Busco algunos "consejos" para el Jutsu de Transformación.

— Vale, entonces ¿tengo que hacer eso?. . . vale es mejor ponerlo de una vez en práctica — Me dije a mi misma siguiendo el "consejo" del libro

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Saruke**

Estoy algo nerviosa, aunque me agrade Kakuzu-san no puedo molestarlo, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

Al salir de la cueva vi a Kisame-san y a Midori alejarse a lo que por lo que pude ver era un lago.

Estoy algo triste, Itachi-sexy ya no estará conmigo ttebayo. . .¿Eh? ¿ttebayo?, ese Naruto sí que contagia sus "raras" formas de habla.

Mejor olvido eso y me concentro en el entrenamiento que me dará Kakuzu-san con mi elemento _Futon_.

En cuanto a los Jutsus no hay problema, ya los aprendí con anterioridad, estoy adelantada en el entrenamiento gracias a esta "Inteligencia", lástima que de un momento a otra se me va por mi Bipolaridad. . . ¡Oh! ¡Una mariposa!. . . Ooo ya se fue ¿En que estaba?, ¡A sí! ¡La Bipolaridad!, bueno, bueno supongo que se da cuando se le da su regalada gana, en fin.

— Según tengo entendido ya sabes jutsus básicos, y tienes buen manejo de Chackra, pero aun así te falta más práctica, ¿Correcto? — Pregunto con esa voz desinteresada y tranquila

— Correcto — Respondí

— Bien eso me facilita las cosas— Decía el— Bien te enseñare un Jutsu de nivel Genin de elemento Viento—

— ¿De verdad? tteba. . . — Me tape la boca rápidamente antes de completar la "frase"

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Me pregunto Kakuzu, yo negué con la cabeza

— (Al parecer no me escucho, eso estuvo cerca) — Pensé y solté un suspiro — (Enserio que se me pego la Narutivitis jeje ttebayo) —

— Bueno, te explicare como hacerlo y manejarlo, hacerlo ya será por tu cuenta, y que te quede claro que solo hago esto para poder librarme de Hidan—

—Si no hay problema, con ese compañero que te cargas, es predecible que en cualquier momento te ibas a hartar de el— Dije sin importancia

— Aunque seas una mocosa bipolar— Se tomó un momento para seguir, como pensando si decirlo o no— Me agradas niña— Eso me tomo por sorpresa

— ¿Na-Nani? — Pregunte sorprendida

— Tú eres la única que entiende que lo más importante en el mundo es el dinero— Aclaro mi duda

— Y sigo sosteniéndolo— Conteste con una gran sonrisa

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde eso, ya es más de medio día, me pregunto que estará haciendo Midori en estos momentos.

— Niña, es mejor que descanses—

— Esta bien—

— Vamos a la cueva, necesito contar mi dinero—

— Creí que lo había hecho esta mañana— Dije extrañada

— Si pero como hay ciertas "personas" que se las ingenian para quitarme mi dinero tengo que contarlo siempre, más vale prevenir que lamentar— Dijo sabiamente Kakuzu

— Ok — Respondí tranquila

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la cueva vi a Kisame-san salir del pasillo que lleva a los cuartos, después fue a la cocina.

— (¿Qué hará? O bueno no es de mi incumbencia, pero la curiosidad mato al gato ¿Qué pierdo con echar una miradita?) — y con ese pensamiento seguí a Kisame, dejando a Kakuzu-san contando si dinero en su habitación.

Entre a la cocina y ahí estaba Kisame sirviéndose un vaso con agua

— (Aburrido) — Pensé — (Mejor ayudo a Kakuzu-san a contar su dinero, eso será más entretenido que ver a Kisame tomar un simple vaso) —

Fui hacia el pasillo a buscar el cuarto de Kakuzu-san, di con él en pocos segundos, toque la puerta y escuche un "adelante" y entre.

— ¿Kakuzu-san? — Pregunte un poco indecisa

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto Kakuzu sin mirarme concentrándose en su dinero que estaba contando en la mesita que había en el cuarto

— Etto. . . ¿Puedo ayudarlo? — Pregunte temblorosa— Es que no hay nada más interesante—

— Olvídalo, solo yo cuanto el dinero— Contesto el cortante

— Por favor Kakuzu-san, ¿Si?, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. . .—

.

.

* 10 minutos después*

—. . . por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor—

— ¡YA ESTA BIEN! — Grito ya harto Kakuzu

— ¡Yeeih! — Solté un grito de victoria y me acerque a Kakuzu a ayudarlo a contar su dinero— (Jeje, gane) —

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Normal**

— (Jeje por fin lo logre, por fin aprendi el _Henge no Jutsu_, y tengo el plan perfecto para probarlo) — Penso Midori malignamente, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Lo de la Biblioteca me lo invente, ¿Qué?, acaso ¿querían que me muriera ahí de aburrimiento? ¬¬ , además que Midori es aficionada a la lectura, necesita leer algo ._.

Etto. . . bueno este capítulo no estuvo muy "inspirado", estaba con Inspiración *Off*, además que ya son las 8 y pico y tenía que subir el cap antes de las 8, siempre lo hago así, y me funciona :D pero ahora estoy con atraso ewe

**Izumi: **¿Atraso para dónde? ¿Para dónde vas?

**Sara: **¬¬ chistosita

Te lo copiaste de HolaSoyGerman ¬¬

Bueno pasemos a los review

**Izumi: **_**¬¬ aja, bueno vale, el primer review es de **__**Lelouch Akatsuki Geass**__**, gracias se hizo lo que se pudo para sacar por lo menos una "sonrisa" de los lectores :P**_

_**Ahora, **__**Mitsukii-chan**__**, nueva lectora le agradecemos sinceramente que se haya tomado la molestia de leer esta historia que se le ocurrió a Sara-chan, y más por haber dejado un review, ¡Arigato!**_

**Itachi: **Bueno ahora tendré que responder el review de _**Hanamiu1**__**, **_bien en cuanto a su pregunta si hipotéticamente ella y yo tuviéramos hijos. . . tendrían los 2 Kekkei Genkais, una mezcla de ambos

**Sara: **Además que Kishimoto ya nos lo había confirmado, si un Hyuuga y un Uchiha tuvieran un decendiente el mismo tendría los 2 Kekkei Genakais, que en mi opinión debería llamar "Byaringan"

**Izumi: **__

**Sara: **¿Qué tienes Izumi?

**Izumi: **_**tu si apareciste en este capítulo ¬¬**_

**Sara: **Izumi, no te quejes ¬¬

**Izumi: ¡**_**Yo quiero salir más! TwT**_

**Sara: **Izumi hablaremos de esto después no es momento para que hagas una escena ¬¬

**Izumi: **_**Ok :¨(**_

**Sara: **u.u olvídalo, ahora a _**IRomi**__**, **_Arigato por el alago, y si, si habrá parejas, aunque no en este preciso momento, eso le quitaría lo "realista", porque seamos sinceros ¿Alguien como Akatsuki se puede "enamorar" así como así de 2 chicas que si apenas conocen? XDXDXD. . .no ._.

Estoy pensando en ponerle 1 pareja a cada una, en Saruke está hecho que Itachi. . . porque si no Japón me anduviera enfade y enfade hasta hacerlo ¬¬ y en cuanto al otro no sé si Deidara ._. No se tal vez deba preguntarle primero, o ¡Voten!, si quieren, porque en serio no se cual ponerle a ella D:

¿En cuanto a mí? No se lo pensare ._. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Cuál sería?

**Izumi: **_**Ahora **__**Vi de Uzumaki**__**, Sebastian-san por favor deje a Viole-chan en paz ewe**___

**Sara: **Las palabrotas no son malas, nos podemos expresar mejor gracias a ellas, pero no hay que usarlas con exceso ewe

Yo quiero que te expreses así que tienes mi voto :D

Siii German es todo un loquillo ewe, ¿Ya viste el nuevo video? xD

xD si Deidara hazle caso a Viole-chan xD

O.O

**Hidan: **No te tengo miedo Mayordomo de cuarta, Jashin-sama me ama y me protegerá ¬¬

Mmmm, ¿Algo que te inspire? ¿Qué tal ver gore? O ¿Hacerle rituales a Jashin?

**Sara: **La primera opción se ve tentadora *¬*

**Hidan**: ¿Verdad que si?

**Sara: **Claro Hidan, si también usted Sebas-chan :)

**Hidan: **Solo por ser una de las hijas de Jashin te ayudare pero esta será la única vez –Se va a salvar a Viole

**Izumi: **_**Hidan está perdido O.O**_

**Sara: **Definitivamente O.O

Va a pelar con Sebastian Michaelis un Demonio, no sobrevivirá O.O

**Izumi: **_**Si en todo caso sobrevive, no pagare el seguro ¬¬**_

**Sara: **Etto... ok bien ahora a _**Rin Taisho Asakura:**_ no te preocupes al igual que Viole-chan estas perdonada ^-^

Si lo es xD

Eso aún no lo diré, pero supongo que ya te haces una idea ¿No?

**Izumi: **_**Bien por fin el último es para**_ _**Jaishimahara **_

**Hinata: **¡Konichiwa!, bueno Etto. . . lamentamos desilusionarla pero los personajes de Konoha aún no harán su aparición hasta dentro de unos capítulos más, y le agradezco que me allá pedido ^\\^

Etto. . . bueno que tenga buen día O\\O –Se va

**Sara: **O.O Izumi ¿Cuándo llego Hinata?

**Izumi: **_**Hace un momento, dijo que nada más venía a contestar el review de Hanamiu-san pero como no llego a tiempo contesto el de**_ _**Jaishimahara,**__** pero tenía que irse deprisa, dijo que era un asunto importante :/**_

**Sara: **Mmm, ok, bueno nos despedimos lectores

**Hidan: **¡Joder! Que tengan un buen dia

**Itachi:** Cuídense

**Izumi: **_**yyyy**_

**Hida/Izu/Ita/Sara: **_**¡Sa**__yo__**na**__ra__**!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PD: Los diálogos utilizados por Izumi de HolaSoyGerman, no son míos son propiedad de German Garmendia ewe**_

_**PD2: **_El título que puse fue por 2 razones, 1: Midori y Saruke estaban entrenando en este capítulo y 2; porque Midori encontró la Biblioteca y se puso a leer. Por si acaso no le entendían al titulo xD


	12. Disfraz

¡Konichiwa!

Ya regrese al trabajo :D

Etto. . . bueno, hare esto sin rodeos

**Declaimer: **_Naruto así como Akatsuki, sus personajes y su respectivo mundo no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Quien en serio se lució con la actitud de Hashirama en el manga 619 xD

Bueno empecemos con la historia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuestro Deseo Cumplido**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**Disfraz**

.

.

.

.

.

Saruke estaba ayudando a contar el Dinero de Kakuzu, cuando terminaron y Saruke le dijo cuánto dinero le había tocado y que Kakuzu hicieran otras cuantas más, Saruke salió de la habitación de Kakuzu aburrida.

Cuando de repente un Itachi salvaje aparece.

— Hola Saruke— Dijo Itachi

— Hola Itachi-sexy. . . ¡san!— Se corrigió rápidamente Saruke

Itachi no pareció haberlo notado

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — Pregunto el Uchiha

— Pero si ya estamos hablando—

— Afuera— Aclaro Itachi

— ¡Ah! Eh ok—

Los 2 salieron de la cueva, Saruke seguía Muy de cerca a Itachi y pararon de caminar una vez que estuvieron a cierta distancia lejos de la cueva

— ¿Y de que querías hablarme I-ta-chi? — Pregunto Saruke hablando con cierta seducción en su voz

— Antes que nada mi pequeña Saruke— Itachi se acercaba peligrosamente a Saruke

— (¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué cerca esta!) — Pensaba Saruke algo nerviosa y sentía que mientras más se acercaba Itachi sentía sus mejillas cada vez más calientes, se estaba sonrojando

— Mi querida Saruke— Susurro con una voz un poco ronca, estaba muy cerca de los labios de Saruke

— ¿S-si I-ta-chi? — Pregunto más sonrojada Saruke por la demasiada cercanía de Itachi— (¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Kyaaa!) — Pensaba Saruke emocionada— (Pero aun así. . . hay algo raro en Itachi, sus canales de Chackra son distintos. . . tal vez sea solo mi imaginación) —

Mientras Saruke hacia sus sospechas sobre "Itachi", "Itachi" se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

— Mi pequeña Sa-ru-ke—Decía Itachi acercándose al oído de Saruke— Soy Midori — Susurro al oído de Saruke, Saruke abrió abruptamente sus ojos (que no se veían porque su cabello los tapaban) y miro a "Itachi"

Se escuchó un "Poof" y el Itachi que estaba con Saruke se convirtió en una Midori con una sonrisa de victoria y burla en sus labios.

— Jajaja ¡Sabia que caerías Saruke! — Reía burlona la pelinegra

— ¡No es gracioso Midori! —

— ¡Pero por supuesto que es gracioso! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando "Itachi" estaba taaaaan cerca de ti y de tus labios! — Decía burlona la pelinegra

— Eres mala— Dijo Saruke deprimida

— ¡Ya mujer! ¡Que solo era una broma! — Dijo Midori sonriendo y tocándole el hombro a Saruke — Jeje, mejor vámonos, que Kisame-san ya me tiene que estar esperando, jeje— Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿Sabes? Aunque enserio crei que eras Itachi, note que los canales de Chackra del verdadero Itachi y el falso Itachi eran muy distintos— Decía Saruke

— Ohhh parece que mi pequeña Saruke está empezando a controlar su Kekkei Genkai— Dijo Midori orgullosa de su amiga

— Tal vez, pero aun así es muy problemático—

— ¿Qué cosa Saruke? —

— Mi Kekkei Genkai Midori, ese es el problema, no puedo dejar que nadie lo vea, sería muy arriesgado y el VLT (Verdadero Líder Tobi) podría manipularme como lo hace con Pein— Dijo preocupada Saruke

— Mmmm, ¿solo es eso? — Pregunto ella

— Emmm. . . si— Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros

— Jeje, si ese es el problema yo lo arreglo— Sonrió sincera

— ¿En serio? —Midori asintió — ¿Pero cómo? No puedes utilizar un Jutsu porque el Rinnegan puede ver los canales de Chackra, fue una suerte que aún no se haya activado mi Rinnegan porque si no Pein me descubre—

— Ya se Saruke, lo arreglare ¿Vale? Solo déjamelo a mí. . . y a Izumi— Susurro esto último Midori

.

.

.

Las 2 ya habían llegado a la cueva, Saruke se fue a buscar a Kakuzu y Midori se fue a buscar a Kisame para seguir con su entrenamiento.

— ¡Kisame-san! — Le llamo la pelinegra

— ¿Ya estas lista para seguir con el entrenamiento? — Pregunto Kisame llegando de la nada

— Si, ya quiero aprender técnicas Suiton— Contesto Midori

— Todo a su tiempo— Dijo Kisame

— Vale — Accedió ella sin rechistar

— Bien, volvamos al lago, que quiero ver cómo vas en Taijutsu—

— Vale —

.

.

*_9 horas de laaaaargo entrenamiento después*_

— Estoy muerta— Murmuro cansada la pelinegra tumbada en el sofá de la sala de la cueva.

Cuando termina de murmurar eso llega Saruke igual de exhausta y se tumba en el sofá que estaba alado de Midori.

— ¿Estas muerta? — Le pregunto Midori

— Ujum— Respondió Saruke con la cara pegada al sofá— ¿Muerta también? — Le pregunto ahora ella

— Si —Respondió ella con desgano

— Enserio que esto es muy agotador— Hablo de la misma manera la pelirroja

— (Dímelo a mí, soy yo la que entreno por más tiempo que tú, y aunque no fue en la realidad aun siento el cansancio y el dolor de esos días entrenando Taijutsu, velocidad y resistencia) — Pensaba Midori dejando soltar un suspiro de cansancio

— Oye, oye, ¿Tú crees que haiga una manera de que Itachi me vuelva a entrenar? —

— Mmm— Se lo medito Midori— Ya se, tengo una idea— Dijo al fin

— ¿Cuál es? —

—Hablemos con Pein— Respondió ella

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto ella sin entender

— Piénsalo Saruke, necesitamos acelerar un "poco" el entrenamiento y con un solo Sensei que nos enseñara muchas cosas no se puede, si le decimos a Pein que sería mejor dejarnos a algunos Akatsuki que nos enseñen algo en específico— Respondió ella tranquilamente

— Así y con ayuda de algunos clones de sombras aceleraremos un poco más el entrenamiento, además de que no se preocuparían por mantenernos vigiladas, pues tendremos a alguno de ellos cuidándonos, y como bono extra si alguno sale de misión no nos quedaremos sin alguien que nos entrene— Completo Saruke con una gran sonrisa MN (Marca Naruto)

— Entendiste muy rápido el plan— Dijo Midori con una pequeña risa

— No me subestimes— Dijo ella— Bueno ¿Vamos? — Pregunto ella saltando del sofá y viendo a Midori

— Claro — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

— Bueno tu toca— Le dijo Midori a su compañera Pelirroja

Ya habían llegado a la oficina de Pein, pero se decidían en quien iba a tocar, no querían interrumpir a Pein en algún asunto importante y menos si esta "El buen chico" ahí.

— Noooo tu toca — Decía Saruke haciendo un puchero algo tierno

Midori suspiro derrotada y asintió, Saruke formo una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios mientras Midori tocaba una, dos, tres veces la puerta esperando no haber interrumpido nada.

Se escuchó el "Adelante" de la autoritaria voz de Pein y un "Tobi es un buen chico" después, las 2 tragaron grueso, habían interrumpido a Pein hablando con "Madara" acerca de Jashin sabe qué y de seguro no estarían nada contentos.

Las 2 se vieron esperando algún indicio de si alguna quería seguir con eso, Saruke ya no parecía tan segura de hacerlo, pero Midori estaba decidida a hacerlo, y aunque los 2 estuvieran molestos ¿Qué les podían hacer? Nada, solo Pein podía pero Tobi nada ya que él es "Un buen chico".

Midori volvió a suspirar y abrió la puerta tranquilamente, Saruke se asomó cuidadosamente por la puerta pero atrás de Midori, tenía que ser cautelosa con esos 2 no se sabía.

— Etto. . . Kami-sama ¿Interrumpimos algo? — Pregunto temerosa y un poco tartamuda Saruke

— No — Dijo Pein haciéndose el desentendido— Tobi ya puedes retirarte—

— ¡Pero Tobi quiere saber de qué hablaran con Líder-sama! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

— ¡Que te retires! ¡Mierda! —

Todos vieron penetrantemente a Saruke por semejante grito, ella se escondió a un más atrás de Midori por la vergüenza.

Pein y Tobi después miraron a la pelinegra.

— A mí ni me miren que ella es Bipolar— Se hizo la desentendida

— Etto. . . gomen Tobi-san— Se disculpó ella apenada

— ¡No te preocupes Saruke-chan! ¡Tobi te persona porque Tobi es. . .! —

— Un buen chico— Termino la frasecita Saruke rodando los ojos

Midori volvió a suspirar y anegar ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Supongo que no hay problema si Tobi se queda— Dijo Midori encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Enserio Midori-chan? — Pregunto emocionado Tobi

— Supongo que no, pero eso lo decidirá Pein-sama— Respondió ella

Tobi volteo a ver a Pein como diciendo "Me quedo aquí y te jodes", Pein no tuvo más que suspirar y asintió

— Supongo que eso es un si— Suspiro cansada la pelinegra

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querían hablarme? — Pregunto Pein

— Etto, vera Kami-sama es sobre el entrenamiento que se nos da— Decía tímidamente Saruke

— (A esta definitivamente le está dando la Bipolaridad) — Pensó con desgano la pelinegra

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Volvió a preguntar el complejo de Dios

— Bueno. . . pues Midori— Dijo viendo a la pelinegra que estaba recargada en la pared sin importarle nada— estaba pensando que un solo Sensei para una de nosotras es. . . problemático—

Pein arqueo una ceja sin entender.

— Lo que la Bipolar quiere decir es que sería mejor que nos asignaran un Sensei para cada enseñanza, así mas unos clones de sombras adelantaríamos un poco el entrenamiento, sin mencionar que así uno solo no tendrá que soportar la Bipolaridad de Saruke, además que si esta mucho tiempo con Kakuzu-san lo más seguro es que la mate— Dijo despreocupadamente Midori, Saruke al escuchar eso último se le helo la sangre.

— Lo pensare— Fue la respuesta de Pein

Midori asintió y se disponía a irse pero Saruke iba a protestar así que rápidamente le tapó la boca y se la llevo a rastras hacia la cocina donde Konan las esperaba para hacer la cena.

— No es una mala idea— Dijo Tobi con su verdadera voz

— ¿Aceptaras la propuesta de la chica? — Pregunto Pein curioso

— No es una mala idea— Volvió a repetir el enmascarado— Puede que en el futuro esas 2 nos sean muy útiles— Dijo el, y debajo de su máscara se dibujaba una sonrisa

.

.

Saruke y Midori ayudaban a Konan a preparar la cena para los Akatsukis, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le hizo Midori a sus ojos hace unas horas

.

.

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

.

**Narración de Saruke**

.

.

.

Cuando Midori me dijo que haría que el Rinnegan ya no viera a simple vista y mucho menos Pein se diera cuenta sinceramente no lo creí, pero ¿Qué perdía? Nada, así que acepte.

Midori me había dicho que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que ella diga, sentí algo recorrer mis ojos pero no le di importancia.

Cuando esa sensación de cambio en mis ojos termino, Midori me dijo que abriera los ojos y que me viera en el lago que estaba a unos metros de nosotras.

No me lo podía creer, mi ojos habían cambiado eran ojos normales pero con un color morado característico del Rinnegan pero sin esos espirales, como si nunca hubiera tenido el Rinnegan.

Midori me dijo que ahora mis ojos funcionaban como el Byakugan o el Sharingan, que podía tener mis ojos normales pero podía activar mi Rinnegan pero con algunos sellos manuales que ella me enseño, quería preguntarle como lo había hecho, pero me hizo prometer que no preguntara que cuando llegue el momento me lo diría.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin FlashBack**

.

.

.

.

.

— (¿Qué significaba eso?) — Pensó Saruke— (Bueno es mejor que confié en ella) —

.

.

.

.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Midori se había levantado de nuevo temprano a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar Pein hablo.

— Midori, Saruke— Hablo Pein, las mencionadas le prestaron atención— Estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron y. . . — Las 2 lo veían esperando una respuesta— y acepto la propuesta— Saruke sonrió ampliamente victoriosa y Midori solo se quedó callada— Y he elegido a sus respectivos Senseis— Todos le pusieron atención al decir eso

— ¿Nani? ¿Está diciendo que habrá más personas quienes las entrenen, hm? — Pregunto Fastidiado Deidara

— ¡Joder Líder! ¡Eso es injusticia! — Reclamo el "boca santa"

— ¡Tobi se apunta! —

— ¡Silencio! — Los callo Pein, cuando todos se callaron Pein prosiguió— Bien se supone que tendrán Saruke y Midori un Sensei para Ninjutsu que serán Kakuzu y Kisame, Taijutsu Deidara y Tobi, respectivamente, Genjutsu para las 2 será Itachi, Manejo de armas será Konan, el espionaje y silencio será Zetsu y el Kinjutsu para Midori será Kisame, ¿Alguna duda? — Pregunto Pein

Deidara levanto la mano como niño en la escuelita cuando quiere preguntar o responder algo.

— ¿Si Deidara? — Pregunto Pein

— ¿Por qué el idiota de Tobi tendrá como estudiante a la mujer? ¡Si es un Baka! ¡No aguantara ni 3 días sin explotar, hm! — Opino la rubia, digo, el rubio.

— ¡Senpaiiiii! ¡No sea malo con Tobi! ¡Que Tobi es. . .! —

— Un buen chico— Completaron todos con fastidio menos Itachi, Pein, Konan y Midori

— Mira rubia si soporto o no a Tobi es mi problema no el tuyo así que no te metas— Dijo un poco agresiva la pelinegra

— Y dices que yo soy la Bipolar— Murmuro Saruke rodando los ojos

— Porque tú eres la Bipolar— Dijo ella con burla

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! — Dijo la pelirroja empezando a llorar

Midori suspiro

— ¡Mira es L! — Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta

— ¿Dónde? — Pregunto hiperactiva y emocionada Saruke

— Esta en la puerta ¡O mira se está yendo alcánzalo! —

— ¡L espérame! — Grito corriendo hacia afuera de la cueva

— Listo me libre de ella— Dijo ella con triunfo

— Sí que sabes cómo desacerté de Saruke, hm— Dije Deidara

— Si le encuentras la manera, veras que es muy fácil de manipular— Sonrió con orgullo ante su "Azaña" — Pero también tiene ciertas desventajas—

— ¿Cómo cuales, hm? —

Midori empezó a contar con sus dedos 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y trono los dedos y señalo la entrada donde entraba una Saruke deprimida.

— ¿No quieres venir a sentarte? — Pregunto Midori sin quitar esa sonrisa

— No gracias, mejor me voy a dormir— Contesto Deprimida yéndose a paso flojo y lento a su habitación.

Cuando finalmente se fue todos vieron a Midori

—Esa es la desventaja, cuando no consigue lo que quiere por una "pequeña" mentira se deprime y no habla con nadie hasta el día siguiente o digo otra mentirilla y esta como nueva— Dijo ella aun con esa sonrisa

— Sí que sabes, hm—

— Si bueno mejor me voy a consolar a Saruke— Soltó una pequeña risita y se fue al cuarto de Saruke

— Si ella manipula a Saruke de seguro también puede manipular al Baka de Tobi, después de todo Saruke y Tobi son iguales en cuanto a inocencia e incredulidad, hm— Dijo el Rubio

— ¡A Tobi no lo pueden manipular Senpai! —

— ¡Mira una mariposa, hm! — Grito señalando hacia cierto punto

— ¿Dónde? — Y el de inocente se va a perseguir la "Mariposa"

— Baka, hm— Rio con burla el rubio

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Midori y Saruke.

Ellas platicaban animadamente acerca de algún anime y lo mejor que hubiera sido si hubiera terminado con tal final, "x" pareja, revivir tal personaje o la muerte de tal personaje.

— Te digo que sería mejor que Lelocuh no hubiera muerto y que se quedara con CC— Le decía Midori

— Llore en el final ¡Wakattebayo! —

— ¿Eh? ¿Wakattebayo? — Pregunto Midori incrédula

— Opps, lo siento Midori pero es que desde ayer tengo síntomas Narutences— Respondió rascándose la nuca

— ¿Se te pego el ttebayo? —

—Algo así, no entiendo porque pero me da por decir Wakattebayo cuando me emociono o deprimo— Respondió ella

— Eso es muy raro ¿Y qué significa exactamente Wakattebayo? — Pregunto ella curiosa

— Ni idea, pero debe de tener algún parentesco con el Dattebayo y el Dattebane de Naruto y Kushina Uzumaki— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— O bueno no importa — No le dio importancia a eso

— Bueno ¿Tú crees. . . — Preguntaba Saruke y Midori le puso atención— . . . que Tobi tuvo que ver con que el será ahora tu Sensei en cuanto a Taijutsu? —

— Lo más seguro Saruke, pero no le daré importancia pues me toco a uno de los mejores en cuanto a Taijutsu— Dijo Feliz la pelinegra — Y aunque este en ese modo "Baka" aun así sigue siendo rápido y eso no lo niegues, quiero aprender su velocidad lo más pronto posible— Hablo ella emocionada

— Bueno eso es cierto, bueno no importa quienes serán mis senseis, yo estaré feliz mientras tenga a Itachi a mi lado— Ella sonrió

— No pudimos pedir mejores maestros jeje—

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No contestare reviews esta vez, pero la próxima tal vez.**

**Por cierto aun no tengo internet**

**Una amiga me hace el paro de subirlo**

**Izu: Vendita sea la Karla :3**


	13. Capitulo 12

¿Oliwis? :3

Eh regresado con un nuevo capítulo de NDC, les dije en VAB (Viaje al Bosque) que pronto sacaría el nuevo capitulo, y si no lo dije. . .entonces se me paso xD

_**Declaimer:**____Los personajes de Akatsuki y su mundo no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes Midori y Saruke SI son míos ¿oki doki? :3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuestro Deseo Cumplido**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

— Bueno ¿Tú crees. . . — Preguntaba Saruke y Midori le puso atención—. . . que Tobi tuvo que ver con que él será ahora tu Sensei en cuanto a Taijutsu? —

— Lo más seguro Saruke, pero no le daré importancia pues me toco a uno de los mejores en cuanto a Taijutsu— Dijo Feliz la pelinegra — Y aunque este en ese modo "Baka" aun así sigue siendo rápido y eso no lo niegues, quiero aprender su velocidad lo más pronto posible— Hablo ella emocionada

— Bueno eso es cierto, bueno no importa quienes serán mis senseis, yo estaré feliz mientras tenga a Itachi a mi lado— Ella sonrió

— No pudimos pedir mejores maestros jeje—

— Si, tienes toda la razón jeje—

— Si bueno dejemos a un lado ese tema y pasemos a otro asunto— Hablo esta vez con seriedad la pelinegra— Trata de no pronunciar tu Wakattebayo frente a ningún Akatsuki, tengo el presentimiento que decir esa "frasecita" tuya nos puede traer problemas —

— Ni que lo digas, ¿Qué tal si me asocian con Naruto?, después de todo tenemos casi la misma frasecita, Wakattebayo— Dijo preocupada la pelirroja

— ¿Crees que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza esa idea? — Suspiro — ¿Sabes lo más inquietante de todo esto? — Pregunto

—No. . .¿Qué? —

— Tú cabello Saruke— Respondió ella

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? — Pregunto sin entender

Midori suspiro— ¿Sabes acaso de qué color es tu cabello? —

— Rojo brillante— Respondió ella— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Y recuerdas acaso quien tiene ese color de cabello? —

—. . . no—

— Ese color de cabello es común en el clan Uzumaki, Saruke—

—. . . — Saruke se quedó muda por tal respuesta— Pe-pero no puedan tomarme como Uzumaki así como así. . . ¿Verdad? — Pregunto ella temerosa

— No lo sé, pero recuerda que los Uzumakis se esparcieron por todo el mundo ninja, cabe la posibilidad de que si te consideren una— Decía Midori algo pensativa— Tal vez sea por eso una de las razones por las que nos quieren aquí, tu cabello te hace ver como una Uzumaki y Nagato también lo es, puede que con ese hecho te utilicen para llegar a Naruto, después de todo el cree que no tiene familia, si sabe que tiene más familiares Uzumakis les tendría toda la confianza del mundo, por ende, querrán que te acerques a él en algún punto dado— Concluyo ella aun analizando las posibilidades

— Eso es buen punto, puede que los demás no se han dado cuenta pero apuesto a que Tobi y Nagato ya lo hicieron— Midori asintió

— Solo espero. . . que se enteren más tarde que temprano— Saruke asintió dándole la razón— Por cierto Saruke— Saruke le prestó atención — Creo que es mejor salir ya, tenemos que ir a entrenar—

— Solo espero que no nos pongan primero a hacer Manejo de Armas, es lo peor que se me da jeje—

Las 2 salieron del cuarto de Saruke para encaminarse hacia la sala donde podrían encontrar a alguno de sus nuevos senseis.

Y como arte del destino (o solo una jugarreta de la autora :3) las 2 se toparon con Konan

— Hola chicas, ¿Vendrán a practicar? — Pregunto la peli azul

— ¡Rayos! Y yo que creí que no me tocaría primero Manejo de Armas— Hablo Deprimida Saruke

— Tranquila que será Konan quien nos enseñe, no es para tanto—

— Vale— Contesto ella reanimada

— Bueno, acompáñenme afuera— Hablo Konan

Las dos la siguieron afuera en un lugar especial para entrenar lanzamiento donde, sorpresivamente, se encontraron con Tobi e Itachi

— ¿Cómo que porque están aquí? — Pregunto curiosa Saruke

— ¡A Itachi-senpai y a Tobi se les encargo cuidarlas sin importar donde vallan! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

— No sé porque ese "sin importar donde vallan" me sonó medio pervertido— Dijo Midori pensativa sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta

— ¿También a ti? — Pregunto Saruke, Midori asintió

— ¡Tobi no es un pervertido! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

—Si claaaaaro— Dijo Saruke Sarcástica— Pero también si analizamos de forma pervertida la frasecita de siempre de Tobi. . . — Decía pensativa la pelirroja analizando la frase típica de Tobi. . . hasta que le salió algo de sangre por la nariz por utilizar su mente pervertida

— Saruke, desactiva tu mente pervertida que tenemos que ir con Konan— Le regaño la pelinegra

—. . . — Saruke no respondió, Midori la tambaleo un poco a ver si respondía pero no surtió efecto

— Bueno ya que— Suspiro derrotada la pelinegra y volteo a ver a los 2 hombres que tenía enfrente suyo— Les encargo que cuiden ella, tengo que ir con Konan y lo más seguro que la bipolar no quiera ir— Decía ella soltando otro suspiro — ¿Podrían cuidarla? —

— ¡No debes preocuparte por eso Midori-chan! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —

— Vale— Dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose lejos de ellos hacia donde estaba Konan— ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide— Volteo hacia ellos— ¡Tengan cuidado con ella, tiene una mente "algo" pervertida! ¡Y no dejen que se acerque mucho a Itachi! — Dijo esto último lejos de ellos

Cuando la Pelinegra se fue, los 2 hombres miraron a la pelirroja que aún estaba con un hilillo de sangre saliendo por su nariz, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ningún punto fijo.

— emm. ¿Saruke-chan? — Pregunto el Good Boy

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — Pregunto confusa la pelirroja saliendo de su fase "pervertido"

— Es mejor que te vayas con tu amiga a entrenar con Konan— Hablo calmadamente el pelinegro

— ¡No! — Dijo algo fuerte la pelirroja— ¡No quiero! — Inflo un poco sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el piso

— No empieces con un puchero— Advirtió el pelinegro

— ¡Pues no quiero ir! — Dijo más fuerte

— ¿Y porque no Saruke-chan? — Pregunto el Good Boy

— Porque no quiero—Respondió

— ¿Y porque no quieres? — Volvió a preguntar Tobi

— Porque no lo deseo—

— ¿Y porque no lo deseas? —

— Porque no—

— ¿Y porque no? —

_*20 Minutos después*_

— ¡Que no iré! —

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Porque yo quiero—

— ¿Y porque quieres no querer? —

— Porque se me antoja no querer—

— ¿Y porque se te antoja no querer, querer?

— Porque yo lo quiero así—

— ¿Y porque lo quieres así? —

_*40 minutos después de los 20 minutos después*_

— ¡Joder! ¡Que no! —

— ¿Y porque no?

— Porque es mi decisión—

— ¿Y porque es tu decisión? —

— Porque es mía—

"Tobi" ya estaba harto de lidiar con la pelirroja, cuando de repente una idea salvaje aparece en su cabeza

— (Si eso podría funcionar) — Sonrió bajo su máscara— ¿Entonces tu decisión es quedarte aquí? — Pregunto Tobi

— Si— Respondió Saruke

— Entonces ya no sería tu decisión, porque Midori-chan quiso que te quedaras aquí, así que ya no lo convierte en tu decisión si no de Midori-chan, así que tú al quedarte aquí no estas acatando tus decisiones porque en realidad Midori-chan las tomo por ti— Decía el buen chico

— No es cierto, ella me dejo aquí porque yo me quería quedar aquí— Contraataco Saruke

— Pero pudiste quedarte en otro lugar, mas sin embargo te has quedado aquí, justo donde Midori-chan te quería, ¿Eso no lo convierte en más en SU decisión que la tuya? —

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que. . .

— ¡Joder! ¡Tú ganas Piruleta con patas! ¡Me voy con Midori y Konan-san! — Se rindió la pelirroja y se fue molesta a donde se habían ido la pelinegra y la peli azul— (¡En tus sueños piruleta! ¡Me fugare con Kakuzu-san!) — Cuando ya no vio a "El Uchiha sexy" y a "La piruleta con patas que posiblemente sea gay", como los apodaba mentalmente, se dirigió directo a la cueva a que "El viejo avaro y vudú" le enseñara Ninjutsu o si se topaba con "El Genio Efímero" (Deidara) antes, que le enseñara Taijutsu— O ese es Kakuzu-san ¡Kakuzu-san, onegai enséñeme Ninjutsu! —

Y así es como la Pelirroja Bipolar se escapó de Tobi y se fugó con Kakuzu para que le enseñara Ninjutsu

Mientras tanto los dos Uchihas caminaban tranquilamente hacia donde estaban entrenando Midori y Saruke disque entrenaban con Konan, pero cuando llegaron solo estaba la pelinegra, ni Saruke ni Konan estaban ahí.

— ¡Midori-chan! ¿Dónde está Saruke-chan? — Pregunto el Good Boy

— ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba con ustedes? — Pregunto ella seria y fría, mientras lanzaba uno que otro kunai al blanco

—Etto. . . pues veras Midori-chan, Saruke no quiso venir y Tobi trato de convencerla, pero Tobi no lo lograba, así que Tobi le dijo que usted había dicho que le dijera a ella que se quedara ahí, pero como Líder-sama había ordenado que nosotros nos aseguráramos que Midori-chan y Saruke-chan entrenaran con Konan-san, así que Tobi trato de convencerla y al final Saruke dijo que Tobi ganaba y que se iría con ustedes— Hablaba muy rápido el enmascarado que Midori apenas si le seguía el paso

—Okey— Dijo la pelinegra no muy convencida— Si la bipolar no está aquí ni con ustedes— Hablo lenta y tranquilamente, tomando un kunai posicionándose para lanzarlo— Lo más seguro es que este o con Kakuzu o con Deidara, ella le interesa más el Ninjutsu o el Taijutsu, así que es más probable que este con alguno de ellos— Finalizo lanzando el kunai directo en el blanco

—Ok ¡Gracias Midori-chan! — Agradeció alegre Tobi y se fue corriendo a buscar a Saruke

Después de unos segundos de ya ver a Tobi, Midori volteo a ver a Itachi

— ¿No deberías ser tu quien busque a Saruke? Eres su "tutor" después de todo— Pregunto tranquila

—Preferiría no hacerlo, además Tobi ya fue por ella— Contesto el tranquilo

—Entonces, Tobi no está cerca, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Pregunto tranquilo y serio

—Necesito hablar contigo Itachi, y quiero estar segura que él no escuche lo que te tengo que decir— Hablo en un susurro ella, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Itachi la escuchase

—Se fue a buscar a Saruke, no está el por aquí cerca—

—Aun así no quiero que sepa, ¿me puedes meter en un Genjutsu? — Susurro

Itachi asintió y sumergió a Midori en un Genjutsu

**En el Genjutsu**

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo? — Pregunto Itachi, frente a Midori

—Bueno, esto será muy difícil de explicar Itachi, pero, tienes que creerme— Suspiro un poco y siguió hablando— Se la verdadera razón del porque exterminaste a tu clan, y porque solo dejaste a tu hermano Sasuke—

—No sé de qué hablas—

—Itachi, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, la verdadera razón del porque exterminaste al clan fue porque ellos planeaban un golpe de estado contra Konoha, y que Danzo y los "honorables" miembros del consejo te dieron ordenes de asesinarlos, ¿quieres que siga? —

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunto calmado Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo amenazante

—Querrás decir porque sabemos esto— Itachi arqueo una ceja sin entender— Saruke también lo sabe— aclaro su duda— Y con respecto a cómo lo sabemos, eso es una historia un poco más larga, pero es necesario que lo sepas, no queremos que te pase nada malo Itachi—

— ¿Y cuál es esa historia? —

—Es mejor que te prepares psicológicamente para esto Itachi, esto pesara mucho— Itachi no dijo nada y espero a que siguiera hablando— Bien, esto es lo que pasa, además de saber tu verdadera historia también sabemos de la verdadera identidad de "Tobi", ese que se hace pasar por Uchiha Madara— Itachi ahora si parecía sorprendido— ¿Sorprendido?, si esto que te estoy diciendo te pesa, lo próximo que te diré te pesara más—

— ¿Qué puede pesar más que eso? —

—No me retes Uchiha— Dijo amenazante, suspiro— Olvida eso, la razón por la que "Saruke" y yo lo sabemos es porque no somos de este. . . mundo, en nuestro mundo ustedes son solo programas, ilusiones, irreales, pero al parecer si lo son—

— ¿Y cómo es que. . .? —

— ¿Llegamos aquí? Fue por un deseo que pedimos, quisimos venir al mundo de Naruto y conocer a nuestros "villanos favoritos", pero esto se está saliendo de control—

— ¿Y exactamente que planeas al decirme esto? —

— ¿No es obvio?, eres el único Akatsuki que está en el verdadero lado del bien, Nagato no cuenta, a ese se le zafo un tornillo desde hace años—

— ¿Nagato? —

—El verdadero nombre de Pein, Nagato es un Uzumaki, pero el "Pein" que ustedes conocen es el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, Yahiko—

Itachi asintió

—Bueno, nuestro principal objetivo de nosotras aquí es evitar. . . ciertas muertes, principalmente evitar que "Madara" complete su plan "Tsuki no Hitomi" — Hablo ella muy seria— Hacer que Sasuke olvide esas tonterías de venganza y regrese a Konoha, y evitar tu muerte—

—No harán eso, ya está decidido como terminara todo esto—

— ¡Itachi! ¡Si tu mueres le dejaras el camino libre a Madara para que lo una al lado oscuro de la fuerza! — (Ok eso sonó muy Star Wars) — Pensó con ironía— ¡Tienes que decirle a tu hermano la verdad! — Trato de convencerlo

—No le diré, y es mi ultima palabra—

—Vaya que son necios los Uchihas— Suspire, derrotada— Está bien, no le dirás a Sasuke la verdad, pero ¿estás seguro de ese destino para ti? Podrías regresar a Konoha, y tú y Sasuke pueden vivir otra vez como hermanos—

—Seguro—

—Está bien. . . ah y otra cosa, ya que la historia seguirá su curso en cuanto a eso, necesito que me ayudes con algo— Y una sonrisa maligna surco sus labios

Lo único que pudo pensar Itachi fue

— (esto me da muy mala espina) —

**Y en el mundo real, más específicos con Saruke**

—No lo haces nada mal mocosa— Le "felicito" Kakuzu a Saruke

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! No está mal para ser la primera vez que lo hago— Se alegró Saruke

— ¿Enserio es tu primera vez? — Pregunto Kakuzu incrédulo

—Al menos mi primera vez haciéndolo bien, eh estado practicando estos días pero no lo lograba, gracias por los consejos Kakuzu-sensei— Agradeció Saruke

—Es lo que ordeno el líder—Contesto restándole importancia

— ¡Pero es que es increíble! ¡Ni Itachi ni Konan me pudieron enseñar! —

— ¿Qué no dijiste que te habías ido sin que Konan te enseñara? —

—Oh eso, había hecho un clon cuando me dirigía para allá, y mientras mi clon entrenaba allá, yo podía entrenar acá— Contesto ella restándole importancia

—Eres lista—

—Ñeee ni tanto, pero al menos ¡Ya se lanzamiento de kunai y shurikens! Y de bono extra, aprendí a manejarlos bien gracias al entrenamiento de Konan-chan— Se alegró mucho Saruke— Ahora, ¿Me enseñaras a canalizar mi Chackra en las armas? — Pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito

—Para eso me pagan mocosa—

— (No sabía que te pagaran, según yo, nada más te pagan cuando reclamas tus recompensas. . . pero bueno) —

.

.

Mientras tanto con Tobi

— (¿Dónde está esa maldita mocosa?) — Se preguntaba Tobi buscando a Saruke— (Debí haberme quedado con la mujer y no buscar a la chica hiperactiva) — Se lamentaba

De repente del suelo empezó a salir una planta venus atrapamoscas; Zetsu

— ¡Hey Tobi! Ya localizamos **al Jinchuriki del Nibi**— Dijeron los Zetsus

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora es tiempo de ir por el— Dijo Tobi con su verdadera voz

—Ella—Corrigió el Zetsu Blanco

— ¿Qué? —

—Es un "ella" Tobi— Aclaro el Zetsu Blanco— **¡Eso no importa! Igual nos la cargamos—** Contesto el Zetsu Negro— ¡No seas pervertido! — Le regaño el Zetsu Blanco— **¡El pervertido es otro! ¿Quién es el que espía a las mujeres cuando se bañan?** **—** Contraataco el Zetsu Negro— **Además, de que yo me refería a "cargar" del verbo "capturar" ¿captas?** **— **Pregunto molesto— Ohhhh. . . ¡Espera! ¡Quien las espía eres tú! — Contradijo el Zetsu Blanco

— **¡No es cierto!** —

— ¡Si es cierto! —

— **¡No es cierto!** —

— ¡Si es cierto! —

— **¡Que no!** —

— ¡Que sí! —

— **¡Que no!** —

— ¡Que sí! —

—Discutan sus problemas después, ahora reúnan a los demás— Hablo "Madara"

—**Está bien. . . ¡Pero él fue!** **—** Dijo el Zetsu Negro cuando se iban

— ¡Que no! ¡Fuiste tú! — Contraataco el Zetsu Blanco

— **¡Fuiste tú y deja de negarlo!** —

— ¡Nunca! — Y los dos desaparecieron

— (Esos dos son problemáticos) — Pensó el enmascarado

— ¡Eh! ¡Tobi! — Le hablo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, el enmascarado volteo y se topó con Midori— ¿No has tenido suerte con Saruke? — Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

—No Tobi no ha tenido suerte, Tobi lamenta no encontrar a Saruke, Tobi es un buen chico— Dijo el fingiendo estar llorando

—Tranquilízate, Saruke esta con Kakuzu, deja de preocuparte— Trato de calmarlo la pelinegra

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que este bien, Tobi se alegra de que sea así! — Grito alegre

—Si no te preocupes por eso—

—Por cierto Midori-chan—

— ¿Mmm? —

— ¿Por qué cuando Itachi-senpai y Tobi llegaron a donde estaba entrenando, Konan-san no estaba? — Pregunto inocente

—Konan dijo que mi manejo de armas era muy buena, mi puntería no tanto, y que solo necesitaba practicarlo por eso se fue hace más de media hora— Explico la mujer

—Oooh, entonces si Midori-chan no ocupa ese entrenamiento, ¿Qué hará ahora? —

—No lo sé— Fue lo único que respondió

—Midori-chan—

Midori volteo a verlo esperando a que prosiguiera

—Ya que esta libre una hora por no necesitar el entrenamiento de Konan-san— Midori lo mire prestándole atención— ¿Quiere jugar con Tobi? — Pregunto inocentemente

— (Algo trama) — Pensó Midori viendo penetrante al enmascarado

—"_**Sin duda alguna pequeña, pero la duda es, ¿Qué es lo que trama?"**__—_Decía Izumi en la mente de Midori

—"_Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no es así?"_ _—_

— ¿Midori-chan? — Pregunto Tobi haciéndola regresar a "la tierra"

—Eh, supongo que si— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Hablas enserio Midori-chan? — Pregunto ilusionado

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —

—Es que nunca juegan con Tobi, siempre dejan a un lado a Tobi y nunca lo toman en cuenta— Respondió el aparentando depresión

— (Maldito, actúa tan bien que hasta juraría que en verdad está deprimido. . .Tobi algún día deberías venir a nuestro mundo y hacer una película estando tu como protagonista, te aseguro que te ganaras un óscar por tan buena actuación) — Pensó ella burlona— (Hablando de eso me gustaría saber quién le enseño tan buena actuación, ¿habrá sido Madara?, sea cual sea el caso quiero que también me enseñe a mí. . . maldito Kishimoto) — Maldecía mentalmente — Bueno, entonces ¿Qué quieres jugar? — Pregunto de mala gana

— ¡Juguemos a ser padres! — Dijo alegre y levantándose de golpe el enmascarado

—ujum— Asintió de mala gana ella— Espera. . . ¿¡Que!? — Ella se sobresaltó, no le había puesto mucha atención y cuando menos se dio cuenta le salió con eso

— ¡Vamos Midori-chan será divertido! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Le decía a la chica jaloneándola un poco para que aceptara

—Ahh. . . creo que es mejor que. . . juguemos otra cosa— Decía ella algo nerviosa

— ¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas? —

— (Hace mucho que no juego eso. . . jugar un poco no hace daño a nadie, ¿no?) — Pensó ella encogiéndose un poco de hombros— Claro, ¿Por qué no? —

— ¡Yeih! — Grito contento el "chico"

Y así el "buen chico" y Midori jugaron un rato a las escondidas alegrando al "Good boy"

.

.

Y en lo que Tobi y Midori jugaban a las escondidas, Zetsu se peleaba con su lado Oscuro (No sé porque esto me recuerda Star Wars)

— ¡Ya te eh dicho que no soy yo! — Se defendió el Zetsu Blanco

—**Aja, hago como que te creo**— Respondió irónico el Zetsu Negro

— ¡Pero si eres tú, no yo! —

—**Sí, claaaro**— Dijo sarcástico el Zetsu Negro

—Armas básicamente somos uno solo, así que si yo soy pervertido tú también lo eres—

— **¡Aja! ¡Así que lo admites pequeño pervertido!** — Lo acuso

— ¡Que no lo soy! —

—**Otra vez a lo mismo, ¡Que si lo eres!** —

— ¡Que no! —

— **¡Que sí!** —

— ¡Que no! —

— **¡Que siii!** —

Y en lo que Tobi y Midori jugaban a las escondidas, Zetsu se peleaba con su lado Oscuro (No sé porque esto me recuerda Star Wars)

.

.

Y mientras Tobi y Midori jugaban a las escondidas y los Zetsus se peleaban entre sí por saber quién era el pervertido, Pein se alistaba para irse con Konan a Amegakure

— ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? — Pregunto Konan

—No importa, no se derrumbara la cueva por unos días que no estemos, además debemos de cuidar de Ame, es nuestra aldea de origen después de todo— Respondió tranquilo Pein

—Está bien, por cierto en cuanto al Nibi—

—Esperaremos a que Madara de sus órdenes, mientras eso sucede es mejor irnos, no quiero seguir cerca de esta bola de lunáticos—

— (Eso será lo mejor) — Pensó la peli azul

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Genial! ¡Ahora la cosa se pone seria!

Tobi ya sabe dónde se encuentra el Nibi y no tardará mucho en ir por ella

¿Les gusto la parte "pervertida" de los Zetsu? xD

No sé porque pero cada vez que me dicen "lado oscuro" pienso automáticamente en Star Wars, mas especifica en Dark Veider (o como chucha se escriba ¬¬)

Sé que me tarde un poquitito *Sarcastica* pero al menos ya está aquí el cap, oigan peor es nada u.u

Bueeeno, a contestar review

_**Kaira Raiton Kurama:**__ Lamentamos notificarle que las preguntas hacia Kurama-sama no serán posibles, en este momento está ocupado tratando de salvar su vida porque "alguien" lo dejo muy maltratado y está en este momento en el hospital. . . pero agradecemos que pregunte ^^_

_**Izumi: Son Goku-sama tampoco pudo venir pero me pidió que le dijera que tener el nombre de una de los más grandes entre los grandes es un honor. . . y otras cosas que por seguridad mejor no digo ^^**_

_**Si fuera conciencia de Saruke y no de mi pequeña Midori entonces. . . *Traumada en 3. . .2 . . 1* ¡Nooooo!**_

_**Y mi nombre es Izumi u.u**_

_**Lucario-san, ser conciencia no es tan malo. . . bueno ese depende de tus condiciones de vida en la mente del portador y el carácter del mismo *Se pone a meditarlo* Si, pronto lo hare, eso me alegra ^w^**_

_**¡Arigato! Me encantan las flores ^-^**_

_**Midori:**__ 1-Es estresante la verdad, pero uno tiene que sacrificarse para poder lograr sus metas. 2-Supongo que sí, eso depende de la decisión de la autora. 3-Si termino ahí definitivamente no me lo pienso dos veces y me voy a ayudar a Hinata-chan para ser la mejor ninja de su generación *Emocionada* *Se aclara la garganta* en cuanto a la última pregunta eso depende de que Kage sea, Tsunade y Gaara ni miedo les tengo, Onoki esta viejo pero no es idiota pero tampoco le temo, Mei. . . bueno Terumi Mei y yo en una batalla. . . no es básicamente bueno. . .Y si me toca el Raikage. . . empezare a rezar ._._

_**Sara:**__ Con el complejo de Dios ni yo misma entiendo por qué Nagato es así, y no se declara a Konan porque Konan ama a Yahiko ewe_

_**Tsunade:**__ 1-Me ejercito todos los días para tener esa fuerza. . . si es por eso. 2- Si él fue quien me enseño a portar, cargo con esta maldición gracias a el u.u_

_¡Sayonara! *Se va*_

_**Sara:**__ Ok, creo que este es el review más largo que eh visto en toda mi vida. . . pero bueno ;D_

_**IRomi:**__ No te preocupes por eso, a todos nos pasa ._._

_**Izumi: Bien yo contesto el siguiente**_

_**Hanamiu1:**__** No, yo no le enseñe nada, fui yo quien le hizo eso a Saruke por motivos de seguridad**_

_**Lelouch Akatsuki:**__** Si fue algo cruel lo que hizo. . . pero se lo merecía por estar enfadando mucho con su ItaSaru ewe**_

_**HikariTukuisho:**__** Ok el ItaSaru está confirmado**_

_**Sara: **__Porque si no Japón me mata ._._

_**Izumi: En cuanto al MadaMido. . . posiblemente**_

_**Sara:**__ Bien, esos han sido todos los review_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, tuve algunos problemas en hacerlo pero al fin lo termine nwn_

_Jeje bueno mis queridos lectores me despido, cuídense y_

_**Sara/Izu:**__**¡**__S__**a**__y__**o**__n__**a**__r__**a!**_


End file.
